


Harry Potter and the Absentee Father

by SoCalGirl28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: But so is James Potter, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Just using the characters, Multi, Not much of a crossover, Other, Political Harry, Politics, Polyamory, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius Black is Harry's Father, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, its complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCalGirl28/pseuds/SoCalGirl28
Summary: Harry had been told his parents had been murdered when he was a baby. But his father is still alive, how?(Only a slight crossover with The Worst Witch but enough that I felt I had to add it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have four unfinished fics on my plate and yet my muse gives me ideas for new stories. Sigh.
> 
> This is going to be irregularly updated. I just found out that my dad is dying and I'm going through a lot right now.

The Christmas holidays were coming to end. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't figured out who the Heir of Slytherin was and due to a mistake by Hermione with the Polyjuice Potion, she was now in the Hospital Wing for the next week or two. 

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor Common Room playing a game of Wizard's Chess (and Harry was losing terribly to Ron) when the portrait hole opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall. She gazed about the room looking for someone before setting her eyes on Harry. 

"Mr. Potter, your presence is required at Gringotts Bank." Said McGonagall.

"Professor?" 

"You are named in the Will of a recently deceased Wizard. Given who it is, I am not sure why but all named parties or representatives of the named parties are required to attend in order to execute the Will. Come with me." 

Harry followed McGonagall to her office. 

"As I am your Head of House here at Hogwarts, I am what is known as _in loco parentis_. Which means that anytime you are attending this school and are not in the custody of your maternal aunt, I am essentially your guardian. I will therefore be accompanying you to the Will Reading." She paused, "You are not the only student attending as Mr. Malfoy has been named as well. Professor Snape is delivering Mr. Malfoy to his mother as we speak. As your legal guardian is a muggle, I will be taking the place of your aunt." 

Harry internally groaned at the thought of having to attend this with Malfoy (but didn't voice his displeasure out loud as he doubted Professor McGonagall would be pleased). 

"We will be traveling via Floo, have you used the Floo before?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Only once and it didn't go well. I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley and ended up in Knockturn Alley." 

"Then you will Floo with me. I'd prefer you not get lost, again." 

McGonagall grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from a vase on the mantle of her fireplace. She tossed it into the fire which flashed green and stepped in. 

"Come, Mr. Potter. Put your arm around my waist." 

Harry blushed but did as he was told. 

"Gringott's Bank." 

They came out of a fireplace in the lobby of the bank. There were several people gathered there, including Snape and a blonde lady who looked like Malfoy's mother.

"Potter." Malfoy sneered at Snape's side, "What are you doing here?" 

"Mister Potter was named in this will as well as you, Mister Malfoy." Said McGonagall. 

"I shall be going now that I've delivered you to your mother, Mister Malfoy." Snape said, quickly excusing himself from the room. 

"All members of the party for the reading of Lord Black's Last Will and Testament, follow me." Said a goblin standing at the other end of the bank. 

Harry and McGonagall joined five other people as they followed the goblin into a room off the lobby. They sat down at a table. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Goldaxe and I am overseeing this ceremony today. We are gathered here today to hear and witness the last will and testament of Lord Arcturus Black." Said the goblin. 

He unrolled a parchment and laid it flat on the table. A shadow of a man with long black hair and steely grey eyes hovered over the parchment. 

He spoke with an aristocratic and gravely voice, _"I, Arcturus Sirius Black III, Lord and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, being of sound mind and body, hereby proclaim my last will and testament. _

_To many of you, some of these acts will surprise you. Since the imprisonments and deaths of over half our family, I have had much time to think. I have recently been diagnosed with a rare magical wasting disease and thus have expedited myself to Gringotts posthaste in order to proclaim this will as sound of mind for I know not what will come in the next years. I regret much but I do not regret these actions and bequeathments. _

_To my grandniece Lady Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Black: I hereby disown you for acts of terrorism and for daring to attack a fellow Noble and Most Ancient House. I should have done it immediately after you were sentenced to Azkaban for life. There are no excuses for my reluctance. No member of the House of Black shall give aid or quarter to her, her marital family or any persons associated with the Dark Lord she pledged her life to. As the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, so I proclaim, so mote be it."_

There was a flash of silver light from the parchment.

_"In regards to that, I hereby bequeath a trust fund of 50,000 galleons to Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. I know this will not bring back your parents or ease their pain but it will ensure you can obtain a Mastery or two of any subject you wish. There has also been a fund set up to pay for the continued care of Lord and Lady Longbottom at Saint Mungo's. The House of Black formally apologizes to the House of Longbottom for attacking it's Lord and Head of House._"

The hologram paused and Goldaxe asked, "Lady Regent Longbottom, as the representative of Neville Francis Longbottom and as the Regent Head of House Longbottom, do you accept this bequest?" 

An elderly woman with a vulture on her hat startled and nodded her head quickly, bringing a handkerchief to her eyes. 

_"To my grandniece Andromeda Lyra Tonks née Black: I hereby reinstate you and your daughter, Nymphadora Astrid Tonks, as members of the House of Black. I know your grandfather and father, my brother and nephew, disowned you but as I am Head of House, I can overturn their decision. So I proclaim, so mote be it."_

There was another flash of silver from the parchment.

_"In regards to that, I bequeath a trust fund of 50,000 galleons to Nymphadora Astrid Tonks. It is standard that all children of the House of Black receive one, so while this is late, it is deservedly yours. To Andromeda Lyra Black Tonks, I hereby bequeath to you the chateau on the banks of the Seine River in Paris, I remember you wanted it as a graduation gift as a child but you were disowned before you would have received it."_

"Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, Miss Nymphadora Tonks, do you accept these bequests?" 

An older woman with curly brown hair and a girl who looked like she was just out of Hogwarts with neon yellow hair nodded their heads.

_"To my grandniece Lady Narcissa Astra Malfoy née Black: I bequeath the knowledge of your marriage. The House of Malfoy, as a lower house, is subject to primacy of the House of Black under the old laws. I hereby offer sanctuary and the protections of the House of Black to any Malfoy who wishes to leave the service of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. This is your only second chance, Narcissa. I doubt my successor will be so kind, so think wisely._

_In regards to that, I offer a trust fund of 50,000 galleons to Draco Lucius Malfoy as a member of the House of Black with the condition that he never enter the service of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort."_

"Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, do you accept these bequests?" 

Malfoy looked at his mother, who nodded her head at the goblin. 

_"To my grandson, Sirius Orion Black III: I hereby overturn the disownment by your mother, Walburga Irma Black. So I proclaim, so mote be it."_

Another flash of silver light from the parchment.

_"As the last male line Black, I bequeath the Lordship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and all that entails. _

_In regards to that, as Sirius is currently in prison, I bequeath the Lordship to his Heir known to the public as Harry James Potter. Sirius told me at an impromptu meeting not long after your birth that you had the sufficient bloodline to inherit. I am only sorry I couldn't do more for you."_

"Lord Potter, do you accept this bequest?" 

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded her head at Harry sharply. 

"I do." 

"Wait a minute. Lord Potter doesn't have Black blood as far as I know." Said Lady Malfoy. 

"He obviously has enough for the Lordship to pass to him. A simple blood test will prove his parentage, Lady Malfoy." Interrupted McGonagall. 

"I insist. As the eldest male descendant of Lord Phineas Nigellus Black, Draco is Heir to the Black title. The Potters have married Blacks before but it is not his particular bloodline." 

"Very well. With Lord Potter's approval, we shall conduct a simple Heritage Test. For a fee, of course." 

"I don't understand, I'm a Lord with a title?" 

"You really know nothing Potter, do you?" Draco drawled with a smirk, "Even if he is a Black, which he's not, he's not pureblood and he doesn't even know the traditions or that the Wizarding World has titles. He's not worthy of the Black title." 

"Draco!" Scolded Lady Malfoy. 

"Mother?" 

"That's enough. Regardless if he is the Black Heir or not, he _is_ Lord Potter. You've just insulted the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Apologize this instant." 

"But Mother! His mother was a mudblood, he's unworthy of-" 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. You will hold your tongue before you dig a deeper hole than you've already dug. Lord Potter may not be pureblood but he is the Lord of House Potter and may I remind you that he outranks the entire Malfoy Family? Apologize before he takes offense." 

Malfoy looked shell shocked. Harry wondered if his mother had ever scolded him in public. Harry doubted it, Draco had been raised like Dudley and Aunt Petunia never reprimanded him in public (and hardly ever in private, either).

Draco's face flushed scarlet red, "I apologize for insulting you, Lord Potter." He bit out the words. 

"Your father and I will be having words with you, young man. If this is how you behave at Hogwarts then you need remedial lessons in manners and behaviors befitting an Heir to a Noble House." 

"I'm not sure I can accept Heir Malfoy's apology. I doubt he is sincere as Draco has insulted my friends and family many times as well as myself, Lady Malfoy." Harry said, thinking quickly.

"Draco!" 

Draco flushed purple and opened his mouth. 

"_Silencio_." Narcissa said, pointing her wand at Draco's mouth. "You will stay silenced until you learn to hold your tongue, my child. Lord Potter, please accept my apology on behalf of my son. It seems that he has not paid attention in my lessons. I will rectify that as soon as possible. In the meantime, if he insults you again feel free to write me and I will set him straight." 

Harry nodded. He was amazed that he could have put an end to the insults and drama that resulted in being around Malfoy so easily. If only Aunt Petunia could admit the faults of her son.

"Mister Malfoy, as we are not at Hogwarts, I have no grounds to punish you. Rest assured that if I ever hear that derogatory word for a Muggleborn uttered from your mouth again while you are at school, you will spend the rest of the year in detention with Mister Filch." McGonagall said sharply. 

"Can we get back to business, Lady Malfoy, Lord Potter? Time is money." Said Goldaxe. 

"Yes, for I'm sure this is a misunderstanding. No offense, Lord Potter, but I have a Mastery in History and I know the Potter's genealogy. He may have a claim to the title if I had not had children but Draco is closer to the main line than Lord Potter." 

"We shall see." Said Goldaxe. 

He brought out a piece of silver parchment. 

"This is a fourth generation Heritage Parchment, Lord Potter, Heir Malfoy. It will trace your lineage back four generations. We do not need to go any further back. We will test the bloodlines of both Heir Malfoy and Lord Potter to see who has the right to inherit the Lordship. You will both need to prick your fingers with this knife and allow the blood to flow onto the parchment." 

Malfoy silently took a knife from Goldaxe and cut his finger quickly, letting the drops of blood for lines on the parchment. He mother quickly healed his cut with her wand.

The lines flowed, showing Malfoy's ancestors on the page.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Mother: Narcissa Astra Malfoy née Black_

_Paternal Grandfather: Abraxas Caius Malfoy_

_Paternal Grandmother: Alexandrina Briana Malfoy née Nott_

_Paternal Great-Grandfathers: Caius Gaius Malfoy, Cantankerus Ephraim Nott_

_Paternal Great-Grandmothers: Cassia Aurelia Malfoy née Flint, Martha Pricilla Nott née Fawley_

_Maternal Grandfather: Cygnus Pollux Black III_

_Maternal Grandmother: Druella Anastasia Black née Rosier_

_Maternal Great-Grandfathers: Pollux Castor Black, Andrew Evan Rosier_

_Maternal Great-Grandmothers: Irma Louise Black née Crabbe, Narcissa Anastasia Rosier née Ollivander_

_Magically Sworn Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Magically Sworn Godmother: Chloe Daphne Greengrass née Abbott _

_Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Malfoy, Tertiary Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

Harry took another knife apprehensively and looked at McGonagall. She nodded her head at him. If Harry was the Heir to the Blacks, did that mean he wasn't a Potter? He took a deep breath and sliced his pointer finger on his left hand and allowed the blood to flow onto the parchment. McGonagall ran her wand over the cut and healed it quickly. Harry looked at the parchment. 

_Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter-Black, Sirius Orion Potter-Black III_

_Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter-Black née Evans _

_Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Henry Potter, Orion Arcturus Black III_

_Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Laurel Potter née Ainsley, Walburga Irma Black née Black_

_Paternal Great-Grandfathers: Henry James Potter, Julian Matthew Ainsley, Arcturus Sirius Black III, Pollux Castor Black_

_Paternal Great-Grandmothers: Elizabeth Eleanor Potter née Fleamont, Victoria Margaret Ainsley née Bones, Melania Melody Black née MacMillian, Irma Louise Black née Crabbe_

_Maternal Grandfather: Harrison George Evans _

_Maternal Grandmother: Violet Rose Evans née Michaels_

_Maternal Great-Grandfathers: George Edward Evans, Albert David Michaels _

_Maternal Great-Grandmothers: Elizabeth Katherine Evans née Dawson, Rose Lily Michaels née North_

_Magically Sworn Godfather: Francis Harfang Longbottom_

_Magically Sworn Godmother: Alice Melinda Longbottom née McKinnon_

_Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

Harry stared at the parchment in shock and confusion. How could he have two fathers? If he had two fathers, why hadn't his other father taken him in when his pare - James and Lily - died? 

The room was silent. Harry broke it, "How can I have two fathers?" 

"Mister Pott - Mister Potter-Bla - Harry," sighed McGonagall. "In the Wizarding World polyamory is legal and not uncommon." 

"Like polygamy?" 

"No, polygamy involves one person having more than one spouse. Polyamory is a relationship between more than two people. It isn't as common these days, the last polyamorous marriage was in the 1930s, but five hundred years ago it was very popular. King Arthur himself was known to have been in a polyamorous marriage. I'm afraid I didn't know about Sirius, James and Lily though looking back the signs were there." 

"You didn't know?" Asked Lady Malfoy, "I seem to recall rumors of an extravagant wedding between James and Lily."

"James and Lily didn't have a public wedding. They were married by James' father on the Potter Estate. It was private, just the Longbottoms, the Potters, the Marauders, and the Evans'. Obviously the reason it was private was because it was a polyamorous marriage, which hadn't been seen in many years, but the question is why did they keep it secret?" 

"Lovers married with Family Magic would share a bond. A powerful bond that would allow them to share their magic. They were already targets of the Dark Lord, perhaps they kept it secret to keep a larger target off their backs?" Said Lady Malfoy. 

"But how can I have two fathers? I mean-" Harry blushed, "I know how babies are made. How can I have more than two parents?" 

"There is a potion. Which is all I will say on the matter. Such matters are not to spoken about in public. If you wish to know more I suggest you ask Madame Pomfrey." Said McGonagall. 

"Why - why didn't my other father take me when my - when James and Mum died? Why is he in prison?" 

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "I'm afraid that I wished you would never hear of this. Your parents - that is, James and Lily, - were hiding from You-Know-Who under a spell known as the Fidelius Charm. The charm is designed to hide a secret or location. Once it is cast, everyone who knew of the secret would have it wiped from their memories. It is an impenetrable charm so long as the one person who knows, the Secret Keeper, doesn't tell anyone. The more people who know, the weaker the charm is. Sirius was publicly asked to become the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. Sirius gave the Secret to You-Know-Who, which how He located your parents and killed them."

McGonagall conjured a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. 

"Though, knowing now that they were not only in a relationship but married and used the Multi-Parent Conception Potion to have a child, I am doubting the truth of this. Sirius was loyal to a fault. It was often a joke at Hogwarts that Sirius belonged in Hufflepuff more than Gryffindor." 

"Do you really think he could be innocent, Professor?" Asked Harry cautiously. It would be just his luck to find out that he had a relative alive only for them to turn out to be a murderer. 

"I know my cousin, Lord Potter. I honestly never believed for a second that Sirius would betray Lord and Lady Potter, especially as he is Lord-Consort Potter. I offer my support as a solicitor." Said the woman with curly brown hair. 

"I agree with Andi. Sirius would never betray the people he loved. We'll have to contact the DMLE." Said Lady Malfoy. 

"Dora just started at the Auror Academy." 

"I can talk to my mentor I guess." Said Dora. 

"No, we should go straight to the top. Madame Amelia Bones is head of the DMLE. We should contact her. She is honest and fair, she will take an unbiased approach to his case." Said Narcissa.

"You actually want to help, Cissy?" Andromeda said, her brow furrowed. 

"Sirius is the rightful Lord and bonded by marriage to the House of Potter. If they were married by Family Magic, and as Lord Fleamont Potter married them I would guess they were, then he is innocent. For if he had betrayed his husband and wife, the Family Magic would have retaliated and killed him." 

"I agree with your assessment but _why_ are you helping?" 

"Lord Arcturus has given my son and I a way out of the madman's hands. I will take it and so shall Draco." 

Draco looked at Narcissa in confusion.

"Do not look at me like that, my son. You know nothing of the War. Your father told you that the Dark Lord was ridding the Wizarding World of the muggleborns who scoffed at our traditions and returning power to the purebloods. In truth, the Dark Lord killed as many purebloods as he did muggleborns, he cared nothing for our ways or traditions, only power. It was vicious, cruel and terrifying on both ends of the fight." 

She took a deep, fortifying breath as the occupants of the room listened with bated breath. 

"You are unaware of this, but I was pregnant before you were conceived. Your father took me to a meeting of the Death Eaters. I believed he hoped it would spare him the pain that was sure to come with the news that the youngest Bones brother and sister had lived. It did, but at the expense of your sister. The Dark Lord thought the punishment of watching me suffer under the Cruciatus Curse instead of Lucius was more entertaining and more painful to my husband. I learned that night that the Dark Lord cared nothing for our traditions or families. He cares only for pain. He was a madman and I will _not_ go through it again and I won't allow you to, either." 

"Cissy. You should have come to me. I'm your older sister, I would have protected you." 

"You had your Muggleborn husband and a young daughter to worry about. Besides, could you have protected us from our father? Cygnus was a marked Death Eater, and as the eldest male line descendant not disowned was Arcturus' Heir at the time. As the Heir, he had access to the Family Magic. I have no idea what he would have done to me but I doubt it would have been pleasant. I survived. I did what I had to and I survived but Great-Uncle Arcturus has given my son and I another option. I intend to take it." 

"Oh, Cissy." Sighed Andromeda. 

"Let's not dwell on the past, sister. Father is dead and you are reinstated. We have much catching up to do." Narcissa reached over and squeezed Andromeda's hand. 

"It's nice to meet you officially, Auntie Narcissa." Said Tonks, bouncing in her seat. 

"It's not our first official meeting, my dear niece. We met once when you were a few months old. One of the only times Andi and I dared to meet." 

"Well, as lovely as this family reunion is, we have an innocent man locked in Azkaban. We should attempt to get him released as soon as possible." Said Lady Longbottom. 

"I agree with Augusta," Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_ To Madame Amelia Bones." a radiant white cat appeared, "Director Bones, your presence is needed immediately at Gringotts, an innocent person may have been locked up in Azkaban." 

"Hopefully Madame Bones will show up quickly. Sirius has been in Azkaban for a long time. The quicker we can get him into recovery, the better." Said Andromeda.


	2. Chapter 2

Madame Amelia Bones was not often curious about her job as it was pretty straightforward. There were criminals and they needed to be stopped. Most of the time she didn't feel the need to know why they did what they did. (That was a bit of a lie. In the war she had often been curious as to why witches and wizards would turn on their own families and friends. It was more accurate to say she didn't _want_ to know the reasonings behind horrific crimes anymore. She had been happy to be promoted to director from head auror because it meant overseeing operations and not having to deal with the insane ramblings and twisted logic of the criminals. She had seen enough of it in the war and had been the victim of dark wizards more than once.) 

So she had found her curiosity reignited by Professor Minerva McGonagall when she summoned her to Gringotts Bank with the claim that someone may have been locked up in Azkaban who was innocent. It had certainly never happened before as generally the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was very careful and thorough as Azkaban was literally hell on earth. 

When McGonagall had said who may have been innocent, Amelia had immediately Flooed back to the Ministry looking for the arrest and trial records. She had been absolutely shocked to find nothing. She had found the booking record for the Ministry Holding Cells but no record of a trial. She immediately called for an emergency session of the Wizengamot. The members grumbled as it was the holidays and many of them had children and grandchildren home from Hogwarts but this was a serious miscarriage of justice that needed to be solved right away. 

Amelia sent two of her best aurors, Moody and Shacklebolt, to escort Sirius Black from his cell to the courtroom. She then sent her second in command, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, along with Gawain Robards to bring Bartemius Crouch Senior to the courtroom as well. 

Amelia sighed internally. She had admired Barty Crouch Sr. for most of her career. She had been Head Auror under him during the war and had admired his determination to do everything possible to stop the Death Eaters. Then his son had turned out to be one and had attacked at least two fellow aurors. Amelia had been one of the few aurors not to judge Barty by his son's actions. She knew that raising a child with free will and thought could come back and bite you in the ass. But it had changed him. Amelia always thought it broke him a bit to know his son had become a terrorist. A year after the war ended his wife had died, he had become even more unstable and been forcibly reassigned with Amelia taking his place as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Now she was wondering if she had ever known the true Barty at all. Sirius Black had been caught and jailed five days before his son had been caught. If Barty had made the error with Sirius after his son had been caught, she was sure many would understand as he would have been distracted and distressed. But to throw even a suspected Death Eater into a prison as harsh as Azkaban without a trial while being in the right mind was something she couldn't wrap her mind around. 

Amelia was an avid people watcher. She often found that she learned many things by looking at the expressions and movements of people who were unaware they were being watched. She gazed about the chambers of the Wizengamot. It was a circular room, with three tiers where the presiding members sat.

At the top were the Lords and Ladies of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of which there were fifteen. The Noble and Most Ancient Houses could trace their lineage back to the Celtic practitioners of magic, the Druids. They had been bestowed their titles of Lord and Lady by King Arthur and given the gift of Family Magic by Merlin to protect the Wizarding World after he died.

The tier below them was the Ancient Houses who numbered twelve. They could trace their lineage back to individual knights of King Arthur and were awarded hereditary Sir and Dame titles by respect. The second tier also held the Noble Houses who had been awarded Lord and Lady in the Wizarding World by England's Monarchs before the Statute of Secrecy came into being, they numbered five.

The last tier were elected officials and representatives of the Ministry, thirteen elected by the public and five elected by the Ministry. Elected officials were called RMs or Representatives of Magic. The bottom tier was also where the press and public could sit and watch. 

She watched them gather in their individual social and political circles, all muttering and wondering what could be so urgent to be called in on holiday. 

Amelia pulled herself from her thoughts as Chief Warlock Dumbledore called the emergency session to order and the members took their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been called to an emergency session with the revelation of a grave miscarriage of justice. I yield the floor to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Madame Amelia Bones. Madame Bones?" 

Amelia nodded her head at Dumbledore, "Thank you, Chief Warlock. Yesterday, at the will reading of a former member of this body, Lord Arcturus Black, evidence was uncovered that an innocent person may have been locked in Azkaban. When I was alerted, I went searching for the records, I only found one for his booking in the Ministry Hold Cells. No trial, no interrogation, no transfer order to Azkaban."

"And who is this individual who resides within Azkaban Prison without due process afforded to him by the Olde Law of the Year 537 as laid down by King Arthur himself?" Asked Lord Aaron Fawley on tier two.

Amelia took a deep breath. She knew her answer would cause an uproar within the chambers. "Sirius Black." 

Immediately there was yelling. Amelia was sure that the outrage wasn't coming from the fact he was there possibly innocent but that he had been brought up at all. Sirius Black was a name as hated as You-Know-Who. 

Dumbledore called for order multiple times, finally resorting to a loud bang from his wand. "I will have order!" 

The yelling dropped to mutters and after another bang from Dumbledore's wand, it went silent in the courtroom. 

"Anyone who interrupts the proceedings of this court will be held in contempt of court and will spend one day in the Ministry Holding Cells. Do we understand, Ladies and Gentlemen?" The room was silent, "Good. Now, Madame Bones, obviously the fact that Sirius Black hasn't had a trial needs to rectified immediately. I assume, as you are always on top of things, you have summoned the individuals needed to proceed with a trial?" 

"Yes, Chief Warlock. In the Holding Cells are Sirius Black as well as Barty Crouch Senior as he needs to answer for sending someone to prison without their rightful trial." 

"Let us summon Sirius Black first to determine his status in the crime he is accused of. Aurors, bring in the accused." 

Shacklebolt and Moody brought in Black. He was rough looking, gaunt and filthy with long greasy black hair. There was fire in his grey eyes though. They sat him in the chair that arose from the middle of the floor. The chains around it activated, holding Black in place. 

"Sirius Orion Black III, you stand accused of leading the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort to the hiding place of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. The charges are as follows: Accessory to the murders of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter. Accessory to the attempted murder of Lord Harry James Potter. The murder of Mister Peter Patrick Pettigrew. The murder of twelve muggles and a violation of the Statute of Secrecy. How do you plead?" Asked Amelia. 

"Not guilty." Black croaked with a raspy cough. 

A curly brunette stood up off the visitors tier. 

"Madame Bones, I am Andromeda Tonks. I am a qualified solicitor and Sirius' cousin. I have evidence of his innocence and wish to act as Mister Black's defense."

"Mister Black?" 

"Andi? You know." He said in disbelief. 

"I do, Sirius. Allow me to be your defense." 

"Of course."

"Mrs. Tonks. Please summit the evidence of Mister Black's innocence please." 

Andromeda brought out a piece of parchment from a folder and handed it over to Madame Bones.

"This is the fourth generation heritage test undertaken by Lord Potter at Gringotts Bank. It is certified." 

As Amelia had already seen it within Gringotts, she quickly duplicated it and distributed it amongst the members of the Wizengamot. There were gasps and whispers as they read the true name of Harry and his complete parentage. 

Andi had been conferring with Sirius while the Wizengamot read the papers distributed. 

"Madame Bones. My client would like to request Veritaserum be used by the body."

Amelia studied Black intently. It was an unusual move. Veritaserum could only be used if requested by the defendant on trial as it took away the right to remain silent. 

"You are sure you would like Veritaserum used in this trial, Mister Black? Only the truth will be heard." 

"I insist." Black replied with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Very well. The prosecution requests that Head Unspeakable Croaker administer the Veritaserum Potion." 

A man whose face was blurred by a spell stepped forward from the bottom tier. He withdrew a vial from his robes and administered it to Sirius. His eyes became clouded as the Potion took effect.

"What is your name?" Unspeakable Croaker asked. 

"Sirius Orion Potter-Black III." 

There were gasps around the room. Amelia internally rolled her eyes. They had all seen the Heritage Parchment, why were they surprised. 

"What is your birthday?" 

"3rd November, 1959." 

The Unspeakable nodded his head at Amelia, "He is ready for questioning." 

"Thank you, Unspeakable Croaker. Mister Potter-Black, when did Lord and Lady Potter make you their Secret Keeper?" 

"25th October, 1980. They had been warned that Voldemort was after them and decided they needed to go into hiding."

"Why did you lead Lord Voldemort to the house where your husband, wife and son were hiding?" 

"I didn't." 

Again there were gasps. The scratching sound of quills from press sector were just as loud. 

"The only way to get around a Fidelius Charm is to give the Secret, Mister Potter-Black. How were they found if you didn't give the Secret away?" 

"We switched Secret Keepers. I was being followed by Death Eaters each time I came home. I managed to shake them off but one day I would lead them right to the house. We couldn't risk them being found." 

"And who did you switch with?" 

"Peter Pettigrew." 

Hushed whispers filled the room. 

"Mister Potter-Black, how did you know that Lord and Lady Potter were dead?" 

"I felt it. Dad Potter, that is Lord Fleamont Potter, married us in the Old Way with Family Magic. I felt James die and then-" he heaved a breath, "I felt Lily draw on my magic. I leant her all my strength. It didn't help her but I could still feel Harry. I rushed to Godric's Hollow on my motorbike, I didn't have the strength to apparate after sharing my magic with Lily. I found Harry in the rubble. He'd been hurt but he was alive. Hagrid showed up, said Dumbledore had asked him to come get Harry. That he wanted him behind the wards of Hogwarts where he'd be safe until they figured out what was going on. I agreed because I needed to find Peter." 

"You left your son in the hands of a friend to chase after Mister Pettigrew?" 

"I didn't want to." A tear rolled down Sirius' cheek, "But I had to find Peter. Not only were we the only two still alive that knew who the Secret Keeper was but Pettigrew knew all our safe houses. I couldn't keep Harry safe until I found him." 

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew for revenge of the murders of your husband and wife?" 

"No."

"Then why did you murder him?"

"I didn't." 

Amelia stared at Sirius in confusion, "Tell us what happened on the morning of 1st November 1981." 

"I'd managed to track Peter down in Devon. I confronted him, intending to arrest him. We dueled for a few minutes before I begged him to give himself up. Peter yelled about how could I betray James and Lily. Then he sent a blasting hex behind him. I think it hit a gas main because there was an explosion bigger than what a blasting hex could cause. He cut off his finger and transformed into his animagus form. I must of passed out because I woke up in Azkaban." 

"Peter Pettigrew is an animagus?" 

"Yes. He has the form of a brown rat."

"Aurors, please escort Mister Potter-Black out of the room while we deliberate." 

It only took five minutes for the deliberation. And most of that was people talking about how an innocent man could be locked up in Azkaban. They brought Sirius back in quickly and Amelia delivered the verdict of the Wizengamot. 

"Sirius Orion Potter-Black III, the Wizengamot has deliberated your case and the evidence. On the charge of accessory to the murders of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of accessory to the attempted murder of Hercules Potter-Black, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of the murder of Peter Pettigrew, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of the violation of the Statute of Secrecy, we find the defendant guilty."

Andromeda opened her mouth to protest but Amelia held her hand up to keep her quiet. 

"We sentence you to one year in Azkaban and consider your time served. The Ministry of Magic would like to formally apologize to Mister Potter-Black. He shall receive a sum of ten thousand galleons as compensation for this serious miscarriage of justice. Mister Potter-Black, you are free to go." 

There were tears in Sirius' eyes, "Thank you." He rasped. 

"Mister Potter-Black. I am sure you are unaware of this but your grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black died recently and he reinstated you to the Black Family. You are, therefore, Lord Black. If you would like to take your seat on this body, we will be trying Barty Crouch Senior next for his illegal imprisonment of you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Sirius studied the members of the Wizengamot who were watching him with bated breath. "Unfortunately, I don't think I would be in the right of mind to try Mister Crouch. The House of Black recuses itself from the next proceedings and will only stand witness in the public area." 

"Very well. Aurors, please escort Bartemius Crouch Senior into the courtroom." 

Sirius took his seat next to Andromeda on the lowest tier, who shielded him from the press who were clamoring for a quote from him. 

"May I remind members of the press that any interruption to the proceedings of this body will result in a stay in the holding cells? Lord Black can answer questions after the Wizengamot has finished conducting its business." Dumbledore said sharply. 

The doors to the room slammed open with the aurors dragging a loudly protesting Barty Crouch Sr., "You have no right to do this! I am the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation! I will have you all written up!"

"No, Mister Crouch, you won't." Amelia said calmly. 

The aurors forcibly dragged Crouch to the chair and sat him in, activating the chains to hold him in place. Crouch's eyes widened when he saw Sirius sitting in the room. 

"Bartemius Ebenezer Crouch Senior, you are hereby charged with the following: one count of failing to provide a rightful trial to Sirius Orion Potter-Black III and one count of the unlawful imprisonment of Sirius Orion Potter-Black III. How do you plead?" 

"Wh-what?" Crouch sputtered, darting his eyes around the room. "Not guilty." 

"Very well. As we have seen the evidence in the case preceding yours, what evidence can you provide asserting your innocence in these charges?" 

"He confessed. He was muttering about how, and I quote 'I killed Lily and James' when we found him." 

"And that gave you the right to ignore a 1500 year old law written by King Arthur himself that stated all people's of Albion, whether they be magical or not, are granted the right of a fair trial?" 

"Well - I - He confessed!" 

"Members of the Wizengamot, I suggest we move straight to deliberation as Mister Crouch seems to be repeating his reasonings." 

The deliberation was quick like Sirius'. 

"The Wizengamot has deliberated and determined the verdict. On the count of withholding a lawful trial, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of unlawful imprisonment, we find the defendant guilty. You are hereby sentenced to lose the same amount of years of your life as you unjustly took from Lord Black. Ten years in Azkaban."

"What? No!" Crouch's eyes gleamed with terror. 

"Mister Crouch, what you did was inexcusable and frankly terrifying. Rest assured that I will be reviewing every person you put in Azkaban to make sure you did not subvert the law multiple times. Aurors!" Amelia called.

Andromeda smiled at Sirius, "It's over." 

Sirius gave a grim smile back, "I want to see my son now, if he wants to see me. I can't imagine he's grown up hearing wonderful things about me so if he doesn't, I'll understand." 

"I'm sure Lord Potter is anxious to meet you as well. But you don't have to worry about Harry only hearing horrible things about you. He wasn't raised in the Wizarding World." 

Sirius frowned, "What? Where was he raised? Who raised him?" 

Andromeda smiled sadly at him, "I'm afraid you're not going to like it."


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to discuss Harry, Sirius." Dumbledore said approaching Sirius and before he could escape the courtroom.

Sirius glanced at Andi. 

"Your office?" 

"Yes."

"Andi, I'll catch up with you later. Is your Floo address still the same?" 

"Hasn't changed. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's as soon as you're done with Headmaster Dumbledore, Siri, and you're not getting out of it this time." She said sternly.

"I know, I know. I definitely need healing before I see Harry. Don't want to scare him too much." 

Sirius kissed Andi on the cheek and followed Albus to the Floo. He ignored the stares and screams of the public within the Ministry who were unaware of the trial as of yet. They arrived back in the Headmaster's office which hadn't changed much in the eleven years since he'd been there. He sat down in the chair in front of Albus' desk. 

Dumbledore sat at his desk and stared at him intently. 

"Are you upset we never told you, Albus?" Sirius asked, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Of course not. We are all entitled to our secrets. Though, I believe I know your reasonings." 

"Who raised Harry? The Bones' are the closed blood relation to James since Voldemort killed all the Ainsley's in '68. Andi told me I wouldn't like the answer so I'm assuming Eli didn't take Harry in." 

Dumbledore sighed, "I don't like it and neither will you but Harry was raised by Lily's sister." 

"Fucking Petunia?!" Sirius spat, standing up from the chair and pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Why? Why? Just why? There were other options even if the public wasn't aware of our marriage." 

"There really weren't, Sirius. Frank and Alice Longbottom were in the process of being awarded custody when they were attacked. It was then that I knew that while Voldemort himself was unsubstantial, his followers weren't. The Wizarding World wasn't safe for Harry to reside in. I remembered Lily told me she put blood wards around Petunia's house in order to protect her. And when she sacrificed herself for Harry, she put blood wards around him. As long as Harry resided within the walls of Petunia's house, Harry would regenerate the blood wards Lily put up and Petunia, as Lily's sister, would regenerate the wards around Harry. It was a win-win situation."

"Except Petunia hates magic!" Sirius yelled, rattling objects on Dumbledore's desk. He took a deep breath and regained control of both his magic and emotions. 

"I knew when I placed him there that Petunia probably wouldn't love him. But she did take care of him. He survived to renter the Wizarding World." 

"Doing who knows what damage to him, Albus! She _hates_ everything to do with the Wizarding World, including her own sister. She made Lily cry on our wedding day! Said we were disgusting freaks for _loving_ each other." 

"I know it was not ideal. Ideally, you never would have gone to prison. Baring that, it would have been ideal if all the Death Eaters had been caught and Harry would have been raised by the Longbottom's or Bones'. But some still walk free and it wasn't safe. At Petunia's I knew he was safe." 

"Morgana help me, Albus, if she or that bigot of a husband abused Harry, emotionally or physically, there will be a day of reckoning coming their way." Sirius growled. He had been abused until he was fifteen years old and ran away to James'. He'd never ever wanted his son to go through what he did. 

"Legally." Albus stated.

"Of course." Sirius said with a grim smile. 

"Now, I'm assuming you want custody?" 

"Yes. And that's not your decision to make, Albus. You are not MCS and you're not the executor of James' or Lily's Wills. I am. He is my son and you can not keep him from me." 

"I would never-" 

Sirius cut him off. He knew that Albus meant well but he had always had a problem with _only_ seeing things his way. "No, you wouldn't. But you want Harry to spend some time with Petunia each summer to recharge the wards. That will not be happening unless both Harry and Petunia want it. As I doubt Petunia has changed much in the last eleven years, it likely won't be happening." 

Albus sighed, "Very well. But we must discuss the protections to be put in place for Harry." 

"Of course, and I would like your input. I want Harry to be safe as much as you do." 

"Thank you."

"So, have you told Harry about the prophecy yet?" Sirius said abruptly, sitting back down in the armchair and plopping his legs over the arm.

Albus stared at him in shock. 

"I was married to James and Lily, do you think they wouldn't tell me everything? By the look on your face, I'm guessing you haven't told him." 

"No. I wanted him to have a childhood free of responsibility and terror." 

"And I thank you for considering that, all children deserve a good childhood. Though given the fact he was raised by Petunia, I don't know if you actually accomplished that. But he needs to know why Voldemort is after him."

"He's too young, Sirius. He is still a child." 

"He won't be for much longer. I know He isn't gone. The Dark Mark on Bella's arm wasn't fully faded when I caught a glimpse of it which means he's still out there in some shape or form. He will never stop hunting Harry." 

"No, he won't. And he'll cut through anyone who stands in his way." 

"I know the basic wording of the prophecy. What do you think could be the 'power he knows not'? Harry was a strong magical baby. So strong in fact we had to put a binding on because he wasn't learning the meaning of the word 'no'." Sirius grinned at the memory. Anytime they told Harry no, he would just summon or conjure whatever it was he wanted. 

"Children of a polyamorous marriage tend to be stronger magically. A child of two very powerful Noble and Most Ancient Houses and the most powerful Muggleborn of your generation would be extremely powerful." 

"You think that's it?" 

"Maybe. It could be the 'power he knows not'. I've always thought of it as love, personally. Voldemort doesn't understand love and Harry very much does." 

Sirius ran a hand through his greasy hair, "Its possible there are multiple interpretations of 'power he knows not'. It could be political, Magical, emotional. Maybe a combination of all three." 

"Hence another reason why I am reluctant to discuss this with Harry. We haven't fully deciphered the prophecy. I don't think you should tell him as of yet. Voldemort is unaware of the full prophecy. Harry's mind is unprotected and should-" 

Sirius cut him off, waving a hand dismissively. "I'll teach him Occlumency. And I'll agree with you not to tell Harry unless it becomes relevant. I'm in the same boat as you, I want him to be a child for as long as possible. But I won't keep it from him if Voldemort reappears." 

Dumbledore looked like he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or annoyed. 

Sirius grinned, "Be happy I'm not taking Harry and leaving Britain. I had a lot of time to dream and think and plan in that cell. I'm very tempted to take Harry and leave this god forsaken island with the bigots and small minded people. But I know that no matter where we went, Voldemort would find us eventually and I'm not a Slytherin. I don't have much self preservation, especially when it'll leave vulnerable innocents in the line of fire." 

"Let me know when you've found the house to move to, I'll help with the Wards. I'll look and see if maybe you could power Lily's Ward on Harry as you were married." 

"Thank you, Albus." 

Sirius went to the fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped in. 

"Tonks Den!" 

\--- 

Sirius arrived at the house of the Tonks family and nearly fell over. He had used much of his strength with Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore had good intentions and he trusted him to an extent but Sirius had been raised a Black and Blacks never showed weakness. 

"Sirius!" Andi yelped, grabbing his shoulders and steadying him.

"I'm alright, Andi. Just a bit tired." 

"A bit? You've been in Azkaban for eleven years and probably haven't had a good nights sleep in that long." 

"Longer. Honestly, I haven't really slept well since Hogwarts. I was always on high alert during the war." 

"Let's get you to Saint Mungo's." 

Andi grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from a box on the mantle of the fireplace. Sirius followed her.

Saint Mungo's hadn't changed much since the war and the last time Sirius was there. Really the only difference were the people. They weren't hysterical from Death Eater attacks. There were no screams of orders from the Healers working on trauma patients. It was as calm and quiet as the first time he had came here as a young child. 

He followed Andromeda to the receptionist and then again to a patient room on the first floor. After waiting for about ten minutes a woman in lime green robes came into the room.

"Hello, I am Healer Melissa Monroe. Oh hello again, Sirius, Andromeda. I heard it turned out you were innocent, Sirius. I knew you hadn't betrayed James and Lily. It's lovely to see you without a war going on." Monroe had been one of the Healers in the Order of the Phoenix, "What's brought you to Saint Mungo's Hospital today?" 

"It was recently discovered that Sirius is innocent of the crimes he was accused of. He has spent eleven years within Azkaban under the presence of Dementors. He is hoping to regain custody of his son, Lord Potter, soon." 

Healer Monroe's eyes widened, "Lord Potter is your son? Of course! You, James and Lily were married, weren't you? I should have guessed." She studied him intensely.

Sirius looked at himself self consciously. He was terribly thin and there was a level of grime that he feared would never come off. Monroe waved her wand over him a few times and muttered to herself. 

"You are definitely malnourished, but it's your mind I'm most worried about. Dementors do terrible things to the psyche. It is my medical opinion that Lord Black should not see young Lord Potter in person for at least six months. His mind needs time to heal. He may seem sound of mind but he is holding on by a thread. Six months of mind healing and I'll clear him to pick Lord Potter up from the Platform in June." 

"Six months?!" Sirius was outraged. He wanted to see his son. 

"Lord Black, you just spend eleven years around Dementors. It has all but destroyed your natural mental barriers, the only thing keeping your emotions in check is your Occlumency. The moment you drop your shields, you emotions will run rampant. Being in Azkaban, you will not have properly mourned your husband and wife. Do you realize that the Harry you so desperately want to see has no memories of you? This Harry is not the Harry you left in Mister Hagrid's arms." Healer Monroe said sternly. 

Sirius paused. He hadn't thought about that. He was just so desperate to see his son again. But this Harry had grown, he wasn't a baby anymore. He wasn't the cheeky little baby who laughed and laughed when Sirius unexpectedly pranked James or Lily. He wasn't the little guy who called him 'Pada'. Did he even want a father? Or was he happy with Petunia? (He wanted to doubt that but Lily had always maintained that deep down her sister was good and still loved her.) He could admit to himself that he never really thought about how this Harry was almost fully grown. 

Sirius could feel what the Healer meant by his emotions running rampant. It was all he could do not to cry as he thought about this. And he was sure if he dropped his shields he'd be sobbing by now. 

"You see, Lord Black?" Monroe sighed, "Your body we can fix easily. But the mind is complex and delicate. It will need much longer to recover." 

Sirius took a deep, calming breath. Andromeda put her arm around him and he leaned into the human contact he so desperately needed. 

"I understand." 

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. Let us know when you're ready and we'll admit you for a long term stay." Healer Monroe exited the room. 

"I agree with Melissa. You've been through so much, you need healing before you can even think of looking after Harry. You can write letters to him, still get to know him. We just don't think you can handle seeing him in person yet. And Harry may not be ready himself. Until two days ago he thought his parents were dead." Andromeda sighed, she wasn't surprised this was the outcome. "Sirius, I know you're disappointed and I'm sure Harry will be too but this is for the best. If you do the strict regimen of treatment you will be able to take custody of Harry at the end of the school year." Andi said soothingly, rubbing her hand over his arm. She could only imagine how he felt to have been separated from his son for so long and now being told he'd have to wait even longer to see him. 

"What about finding a place to live and setting the wards around the house? I wanted it to be perfect for Harry." 

"Dora, Cissy and I will find you a house. Just write down what you're looking for and we'll go house shopping for you. We'll set up the Black Wards around the house as well and you can add whatever Wards you'd like when you get out of the hospital." 

"Cissy? I didn't know Lucy allowed you two to be on speaking terms." 

"He doesn't have a choice. Uncle Arcturus invoked primacy of the House of Malfoy according to the Olde Law of Marriage of the Year 535. Narcissa has requested the protection of the House of Black for herself and Draco." 

"Not Lucius?" 

"Unknown currently. I know she loves him and I know he does love her. Unlike Bella, their marriage wasn't arranged and the only reason Father consented was because Cissy was the youngest and the House of Malfoy is an influential Noble House. But Lord Arcturus made renouncing You-Know-Who a condition of the sanctuary and I don't know where Lucius stands." 

"One of the few Blacks who actually married for love. And who got out of an arranged marriage without being blasted from the family tree." Sirius said with a grin. He had gotten out of his arranged marriage to Petra Yaxley that way. 

Andi grinned at him conspiratorially. She had also gotten out of an arranged marriage by being blasted off the family tree. She was rather glad too as Wilfred Bulstrode had turned out to be a Death Eater (though his older brother, Gilbert, seemed to want to have nothing to do with Voldemort which was promising). 

She frowned suddenly, "You won't be continuing the tradition of arranged marriages, will you?" 

"No! Everyone can marry whomever they like as long as they're decent and they love them." 

"Good, because I can promise you Dora would have had herself disowned again in a matter of seconds." 

"Little Dora. How is she? Still an audacious little brat?" 

"She's fully grown now. Nineteen years old and halfway through the Auror Academy. Wanted to follow in the footsteps of her Uncle Sirius." 

"I'm flattered." 

"Sirius, why didn't you invite us to the wedding?"

"It was rather sudden. James, Lily and I had just survived another attempt by Voldemort to either join him or die. We had wanted to wait until the war was over but it felt like it wasn't going to end anytime soon. So we decided life was too short and got married the next day. I meant to invite you but I was in charge of getting the Evans' to the Potter Estate and got-" 

"Distracted. It's okay. I just wish I had had known so none of this would have happened." 

"Me too, Andi. You have no idea how much I'd like to go back and change things but unfortunately life doesn't work that way." 

Andromeda smiled knowingly. "Let's get you admitted and start you on the path back to Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be a time skip to the start of summer in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Letters between Sirius and Harry:

_5 January 1993_

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm afraid I'm at a loss at what to write. In case you don't know who I am, I am Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black III and I am one of your fathers. _

_I am so sorry you didn't know me growing up. You must think I abandoned you and I suppose I did unknowingly. I have no excuse except I was going after the man we trusted to keep us safe. _

_If you are willing, I was hoping you would tell me a little about yourself. My cousin Andi, I believe you've met her recently, told me you play Quidditch as a Seeker. Though, I am unaware which house you play for. I played Beater myself at Hogwarts. Your dad James played Chaser. We both played for Gryffindor. Your mum Lily didn't play but she did enjoy flying. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Your Father, _

_Sirius_

_25 January 1993_

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to write back. I needed time to think and I wasn't sure how to address the letter. _

_I don't blame you for not being there for me growing up. It's not your fault you were imprisoned illegally. I am glad to get to know you now, though. _

_I'm in Gryffindor too and so play for the House team of course. I knew Dad, that is James, played Chaser but I didn't know that Mum liked to fly. _

_Speaking of Dad. What do I call you? I've always referred to James as Dad._

_Harry_

_28 January 1993_

_Dear Harry, _

_Oh, yes. Your mum _loved_ to fly. She said she felt free when she flew. _

_You're in Gryffindor? That's wonderful! Do you love it? Do you have friends? I wouldn't have cared about any House you were in though, as long as you are happy. _

_You used to call me Pada, kind of a combination of Dad and Papa. James liked to call me Dadfoot. My nickname is Padfoot, you see. He thought he was being funny. You can call me Pad or Dad or Papa or Father or even Sirius. Whatever you're comfortable with. _

_Andi told me you were raised by Petunia. Did she treat you well? I can't imagine she did, she wasn't a very nice person as I remember her. _

_Your Father, _

_Sirius_

_2 February 1993_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Why are you called Padfoot? Did Dad have a nickname or Mum? If so, why were they called them?_

_I don't know what I'm comfortable calling you yet so I'm going to stick with Sirius for now, if that's all right. _

_I do love Gryffindor. I have a few friends, mainly Ron and Hermione. Ron Weasley, he's my best mate, is the second youngest of the Weasley clan. And Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age. There's also Neville Longbottom, he's pretty cool. And the Quidditch team, of course. We're all in Gryffindor together._

_Aunt Petunia did raise me and I think she's probably just as you remember her. She doesn't really like me. _

_Harry_

_6 February 1993_

_Harry,_

_Do you know what an animagus is? I assume so if McGonagall hasn't changed her lessons since I was in school. I take the form of a black dog, a Padfoot. Your father had a nickname too as did our friends. He was an animagus as well, a large stag. We called him Prongs. Lily wasn't an animagus but we liked to call her Flower, which isn't really much of a nickname. Our best friend, Remus Lupin, was called Moony. He has the ability to shape shift into a wolf. The three of us called ourselves The Marauders. _

_Friends with the Weasley's? They're good folk and from an Ancient House too which will make most of the Conservatives happy. Ron's the second youngest? Molly and Arthur must've had another child then, they only had six last time I checked. _

_Hermione is a Muggleborn, I'm guessing? Granger isn't a Wizarding surname though Dagworth-Granger is. And smart too? Sounds like your Mum. Good friends to have, Harry. _

_I'm glad you're friends with Neville. The Potters and Longbottoms have been allies for a thousand years. His Mum and Dad are your godparents and Lily and James were Neville's. That makes you godbrothers, which is a very special bond especially as it was formed with Family Magic. _

_So who's on the Quidditch team currently? I've missed all your games until now, want to catch me up? How did you end up on the team? _

_You Father,_

_Sirius_

_10 February 1993_

_Dear Sirius,_

_You can change into an animal like Professor McGonagall? That's so neat. Do you think I could learn? _

_Ron's got a younger sister, Ginny. She's in her first year and in Gryffindor like the rest of the Weasleys. What's an Ancient House? The Malfoy's and your Grandfather mentioned Noble Houses, is there a difference? What's Family Magic?_

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is Oliver Wood. He's a bit nutty if you ask me. He gets us up at 4am to practice until 7 in rain or shine or snow. The Chasers are Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. They're amazing, they work so well together you'd think they have one brain! The best Chasers at Hogwarts! The Beaters are Fred and George Weasley. They're big pranksters, Oliver calls them our human Bludgers. They're not technically the best Beaters at Hogwarts but that's only because the Slytherins cheat and it's not always caught. And me as Seeker. _

_I got on the team in my first year. We were at our first flying lesson and Neville got hurt so Madame Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. He accidentally dropped his Remembrall and Malfoy, the tosser, was going to put it on the roof. I challenged him, he threw it and I caught it. But Professor McGonagall saw, I thought I was going to be kicked out! But she put me on the team. I've won every game I've played. But we didn't win the Quidditch Cup last year because I was in the Hospital Wing and I don't think we're going to win this year either. _

_Oh Merlin, I'm related to Malfoy aren't I? I remember seeing we have the same great-grandparents on the Heritage Parchment. Speaking of which, my name is Hercules? _

_Harry_

_14 February 1993_

_Dear Harry,_

_Your first year at Hogwarts sounds exciting! But why were you in the Hospital Wing? And why don't you think Gryffindor is going to win this year? _

_I could probably teach you to become an animagus. Though, you need to receive at least Exceeds Expectations in all your classes especially Transfiguration and Potions for me to teach you. Transfiguration, as it is the skill you need to become an animagus. Potions, as we will need to brew a potion. The rest of them just because I want you to do well in school._

_Yes, your name is Hercules. In the Black Family, we are traditionally named after stars or constellations. My name is Sirius, after the brightest star in the sky. My brother's name was Regulus, after the brightest star in the Leo Constellation. Andromeda, my cousin, is named after the Andromeda Constellation. There are a few exceptions to this tradition like my cousin Narcissa, who's named after her maternal grandmother who died just before her birth. _

_You're named after the Hercules Constellation. Your mother loved Greek Mythology and the tradition despite me not wanting to continue it. You were born at the height of the War. We felt you'd need strength of Hercules to survive the War. We decided to call you Harry as a nickname to honor your Potter great-grandfather and your Evans grandfather._

_(If you'd been a girl your name would've been Halley Lily Euphemia, after Halley's Comet, your mother, and your Potter grandmother.) _

_Yes, you're related to young Draco. He's your second cousin as his mum, Lady Malfoy, is my first cousin. My mother and her father were brother and sister. You have one other Black cousin that I know about, Andi's daughter Nymphadora. Don't ever call her that though, she hates her name. She prefers to go by her surname, Tonks, or by Dora. _

_You're also cousins with the Bones' through your great-grandmother Ainsley. There should be one in your year, they're your third cousin. _

_You have quite a few cousins at the school. There should be a Crabbe in your year, I remember the Birth Announcement in the Daily Prophet. He's your third cousin too. And there's a MacMillian as well, another third cousin. _

_You're also cousins with your mate, Ron, though he's not as close. I believe he's a fifth cousin. His Weasley grandmother, Cedrella, was a Black and my grandfather's first cousin. _

_So it's Valentine's Day. Do you have a Valentine? Maybe not, you're a bit young. Most people at Hogwarts don't start dating until 3rd or 4th year. _

_Your Father, _

_Sirius_

_18 February 1993_

_Dear Sirius, _

_Ron and I think it's brilliant we're related! We're annoying Hermione by calling ourselves cousin all the time, hah. _

_I didn't know I had so much family here! Though, I'm not a huge fan of being related to Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe. We don't really get along. I suppose we'll have to learn though as we are family. _

_Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian aren't speaking to me at the moment and they never gave me any indication we were family. _

_I don't have a Valentine, though I did receive an anonymous singing Valentine from someone who I suspect was Ginny. She's got a crush on me according to Ron. _

_I was in the Hospital Wing because of Voldemort. He's not gone, just reduced to a shadowy thing. He tried to kill me a few times last year. I stopped him from getting the Philosopher's Stone. _

_I don't think we're going to win the Cup this year as everyone has been distracted due to the Chamber of Secrets being opened. Students are being petrified. _

_You never answered my question about Ancient and Noble Houses. _

_Harry _

_P.S. Have you ever heard of Tom Riddle?_

Howler to Albus Dumbledore: 

_21 February 1993_

_HEADMASTER ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE,_

_HOW DARE YOU ALLOW HARRY TO FACE THE SHADE OF VOLDEMORT ALONE! WHERE WERE YOU? I EXPECTED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO PROTECT HIM AT HOGWARTS! HE GOT INTO ONE OF THE SAFEST PLACES IN THE WIZARDING WORLD AND NEARLY KILLED MY SON! _

_IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL BE SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING PULLING HARRY OUT OF HOGWARTS! _

_ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS?_

_SIRIUS ORION POTTER-BLACK III, LORD OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK, REGENT OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF POTTER_

_23 February 1993_

_Dear Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black (you get your full name as you are in big trouble), _

_You're giving me grey hairs already and I'm only 33! You fought the shade of Voldemort?! Harry, that was very dangerous! You could've been killed! What were you thinking? I won't punish you as this has already happened but the next time you risk your life, you'll be in serious trouble with me. Leave the Dark Wizard fighting to the adults, please. _

_I thought the Chamber of Secrets was a myth. Though, I remember my father and mother talking about it being opened when they were in school. I thought they were making it up but now I'm reconsidering._

_Tom Riddle was a Housemate of my parents and Uncle during their time at Hogwarts. He was a friend of sorts. He came over a couple of times when I was younger than five. I barely remember him other than the fact he very obviously didn't like children. I believe he was killed by Voldemort. I remember hearing my father say about 1964 that 'Tom Riddle is no more, only Voldemort remains', whatever that meant. Where did you hear that name and why do you ask? _

_Please be careful with the Chamber. Someone obviously wants to hurt muggleborns at the school and while you aren't one, your mother was. _

_Your Very Worried Father, _

_Sirius_

_27 February 1993_

_Dear My Worried Father, _

_I know we should have left the fighting to the adults but Dumbledore was at the Ministry and Professor McGonagall wouldn't listen to us. We didn't know if we could trust anyone but ourselves._

_I found Tom Riddle's diary in the second floor bathroom. It writes back to me. It says it contains a memory of Riddle's time at Hogwarts. _

_You still haven't answered my question about Houses. _

_Your Careful Son, _

_Harry_

_3 March 1993_

_Dear My Very Danger-Prone Son,_

_Please give that book to a professor as soon as you read this. There's a saying in the Wizarding World, 'Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it brain.' Things like that are very dangerous and could be a type of Dark Magic. I know your probably thinking that a portrait can think for themselves but they can't. They are limited in what they know. They only know what the person who made it knows. If that book can think for itself and reason, it's not the same spell that's used for portraits. _

_I'm sorry I haven't answered your question about the Houses in the Wizarding World. I've been rather distracted by my son who tends to run headfirst into danger. Like fathers, like son. I wish you'd inherited more of your mother's caution. _

_In the Wizarding World there is an aristocracy just like the muggles. It starts at the top with the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of which there are fifteen. There were originally twenty-five but quite a few have died out. The Noble and Most Ancient Houses can trace their lineage back to the Celtic Druids. They were given Lord and Lady status by King Arthur and when Merlin died he gifted his magic to those Houses to protect the Wizarding World. It became known as Family Magic and it gives a boost of power to the Head and Heir of the Houses. The Houses are as follows: Abbott, Belby, Black, Bones, Cromwell, Greengrass, Halliwell, Longbottom, Lovegood, Nott, Ogden, Potter, Ravenscroft, Smethwyck and Smith. _

_As you were raised by Petunia, I'm guessing you are unaware of your status in this world. I'll do my best to get you up to speed. There's a lot you have to learn, I'm sorry to say. They should teach this in History and at one time they did but all Binns teaches is Goblin Wars because that's what he was teaching when he died. _

_Next are the Ancient Houses and there are twelve of them. Originally there were over a hundred and fifty families that called themselves Ancient Houses but over time they have shrunk to very few. They can trace their ancestry back to individual Knights of the Round Table and are called Sir or Dame, a hereditary title of respect. The Houses are as follows: Brocklehurst, Bulstrode, Goldstein, MacMillian, McLaggen, Nightshade, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prince, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, and Weasley. _

_Then there are the Noble Houses. There are five of them but that can always change as their status is awarded by the Monarch of Albion. Is Queen Elizabeth still the Monarch of the United Kingdom? Muggles are unaware that the Magical World operates as another country in the U.K. like Wales or Scotland. Sorry, that was a bit off topic but necessary information. The Noble Houses are as follows: Corner, Fawley, Hallow, Lestrange, and Malfoy._

_Then there are the commoners of which there is an unspoken hierarchy. The pureblood families, the halfblood families and then the newblood families or muggleborns. _

_Please keep me updated on the Chamber problem and if you have any questions about anything at all, all you have to do is ask. _

_Your Harried Father,_

_Sirius_

_8 March 1993_

_Sirius, _

_Hermione's been petrified. They've cancelled Quidditch for the rest of the year for our safety. Ron and I feel lost without her by our sides._

_Yeah, she's still the Monarch. _

_Harry_

_12 March 1993_

_Dear My Strong Son,_

_Oh, pup. I'm so sorry. Hang in there, we can reverse petrification. Keep your head down and be careful. _

_Your Loving and Worried Father,_

_Sirius_

_16 March 1993_

_Dear Sirius, _

_They're talking about shutting down the school. _

_Harry_

_19 March 1993_

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't worry. If they do, I'll send you to Ilvermorny in America. I'll pay for your friends to attend too. And if you're worried about where you'll go if they close the school before June, you won't be going back to Petunia. You'll stay with Cousin Andi until I'm released. _

_I know how you feel about this. Hogwarts was the closest thing I had to home as a child until I was fifteen and I ran away to James' house. I had a family but my parents weren't what you'd call nice. I felt safe and loved at Hogwarts, more than I felt at home. _

_Did you give that book to a professor yet?_

_Stay Strong, _

_Sirius_

_22 March 1993_

_Dear My Surprisingly Relatable Father,_

_I'm sorry. The book was stolen from my trunk the day before I received your letter. I don't know who took it but it had to be a Gryffindor. _

_You'd pay for Hermione and Ron to go to America with me? I don't want you to spend all your money and I doubt they would like it either._

_Your Gryffindor Son,_

_Harry_

_25 March 1993_

_Dear My Naive Son,_

_Never apologize for things that are out of your control. You had no idea that book could be dangerous and you had no idea it would be stolen. Therefore it was not your fault. _

_Pup, you have no idea how much money I have as the Lord of House Black. We are literally one of the richest families in the Wizarding World if not all of Britain, magical and muggle. The Potters rank up there too. I think they're fourth in the Wizarding World. Malfoy is just below Black and Ollivander is below them. _

_Speaking of Potters, are you going by Black, Potter or Potter-Black? There's no wrong answer, I'm just curious._

_Much Strength and Love,_

_Sirius_

_29 March 1993_

_Dear Sirius, _

_Wow, I knew I had a bit of money but I didn't realize I had that much. Still, Ron and most of the Weasley's don't like handouts. Hermione might take the offer for the sake of knowledge but I doubt Ron would accept. Thank you for offering though, it means a lot. _

_There have been no more petrifications. It's too quiet, feels like the calm before a storm. It's unnerving me. _

_I'm going by Potter-Black now. I went by Potter until February but I'm more than a Potter, I'm a Black too. _

_Your Son, _

_Harry_

_1 April 1993 _

_Dear My Son, _

_You're more than a Potter-Black. You're an Evans too. Never forget that. Though going by Evans-Potter-Black would be a very big mouthful. We did consider it when we married but Lily vetoed it. _

_It's April Fools Day. Play or see any good pranks? I know the situation is glum but sometimes just having a laugh can help. I think that's why your dad and I were such big pranksters at Hogwarts. The war was going strong by 1970 and everyone dreaded looking at the papers and letters each morning. Making everyone laugh made things a little less tense. _

_There is one thing I want to tell you though. Sometimes your dad and I didn't know when to stop. Sometimes it crossed into bullying. I'm not proud of it and neither was your dad. You seem to have a better head on your shoulders than your dad and I did at your age. You're like your mother in that regard. I trust you to understand going too far. _

_Have a laugh, it may help if only for a bit. _

_Your Loving Father, _

_Sirius _

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the pink Mohawk for the day! (It's Cousin Dora's favorite hairstyle.)_

_5 April 1993_

_Dear My Prank-Loving Father, _

_That was not cool! You pranked your own son in the middle of breakfast! Though, it was nice to see everyone in the Great Hall laughing again. Even Dumbledore smiled. _

_I think I understand why you like to prank. Fred and George pranked the entire Great Hall at dinner. The Slytherins grew lion tails and roared every time they spoke, the Hufflepuffs grew beaks and kept cawing, the Ravenclaws grew snouts and growled, the Gryffindors developed scales and hissed every word. _

_I should tell you I'm a Parselmouth. I know it's considered a Dark Trait but I have the ability too. Anyway, I understood the Gryffs fine and didn't realize they were hissing until Ron told me. I was stuck as a translator for Gryffindor for the night. I think Fred and George did it for me to get back at the Gryffindors who were shunning me because of the Parselmouth thing. _

_Your Annoyed But Happier Son, _

_Harry_

_9 April 1993 _

_Dear Son,_

_What a great prank! I wish you had pictures! _

_Sounds like you've got some very good friends there. I don't mind that you're a Parselmouth. Though I'm surprised you had trouble in Gryffindor. Isn't there a Patil in your year? Their family are Parselmouths too, though they tend to keep that quiet. I wonder where you got the ability though. It's not in any of our family lines and Lily was a Muggleborn. _

_Your Loving Father,_

_Sirius_

_14 April 1993_

_Dear Father, _

_I didn't know the Patil's were Parselmouths too. There's a pair of twins in my year, Parvati and Padma. Parvati is in Gryffindor with me (Padma's in Ravenclaw) and I confronted her. She said she was sorry she didn't defend me. I don't know if I can forgive her though, but I think I understand. She didn't want to be shunned like I was. _

_Speaking of apologies, both Susan and Ernie talked to me. Ernie told me he knew it wasn't me the moment Hermione got petrified. Susan said the same thing. Ernie didn't know we were related because until Christmas, we didn't know I was your son too. Susan said that she didn't say anything because she thought when I didn't say anything that I was mad her dad didn't take me in. Her dad could've taken me in?_

_Your Wondering Son, _

_Harry _

_P.S. Enjoy the green skin. (Payback is a bitch)_

_19 April 1993_

_Dear Apple Of My Eye,_

_Pranked by my own son! I'm so proud! Did you have to chose Slytherin colors though? Couldn't have made me blue or yellow or even red? _

_Susan's Dad, Elias, is your second cousin once removed. He is the closest family in the Wizarding World on your dad's side. He could've taken you or your godparents, the Longbottoms could have taken you. But the Longbottoms were attacked by Death Eaters a few days after _that_ night. They were looking for information on you or Voldemort. It was decided that the Wizarding World was unsafe for you. Elias helped make the decision as your nearest known Wizarding relative. He was trying to keep you safe. _

_I'm still so sorry you had to grow up with Petunia. But, and I hope you don't hate me for saying it, I fear that Albus and Elias made the right decision. Most of the Death Eaters hadn't been caught yet and some still roam free today. At the time, as you were a baby, it might have the been the safest decision to hide you in the Muggle World. _

_Your Terribly Sorry Father, _

_Sirius_

_26 April 1993 _

_Dear My Blameless Father,_

_It's not your fault you were put in prison illegally and you didn't make the decision to send me to the Dursley's. Don't apologize for things out of your control. _

_I thought about it and I think it was probably the right decision too. I would've hated for something to happen to the Bones' because of me. And I was safe in the Muggle World even if I wasn't happy. _

_No changes on the Chamber. _

_Your Loving Son,_

_Harry_

_1 May 1993_

_Dear Harry,_

_The Healers say my body is completely healed from the damage of Azkaban! I look a few years older than I should. Azkaban is horrible for your skincare regiment. But I'm physically back to normal. I will have to make sure I eat three meals a day with snacks though. My body isn't used to having enough food. _

_The Mind Healers say I'm progressing on schedule. It's hard because we're having to confront demons from my life before _that_ night too. Things I never reconciled with. Like my brother. _

_Did I ever tell you about your uncle? I suppose not, hah. His name was Regulus Arcturus Black and he was my little brother, two years younger than me. We were really close until I went off to Hogwarts. My mother was abusive, you see? Father was, I don't know, pretty apathetic to life and Walburga, Mother, raised us mostly. Father only showed us attention when showing us off to various members of the aristocracy. If we did anything not in line with how my mother saw things, she'd use some pretty nasty spells on us. I protected Reggie as well as I could but I couldn't do anything from Hogwarts. _

_I came back from Hogwarts after first year to find my little brother gone. Oh, he was still alive, but the person he was before was gone. He was brainwashed to believe all that Pureblood crap by my mother. He even tried to kill me once at school when I was a seventh year and he was a fifth. Lily lost it, cursed him so badly he spent a month in the Hospital Wing. (I think some of that anger about a sibling attacking a sibling was misplaced from her sister.) _

_He became a Death Eater right out of Hogwarts. We fought a few times on various battlefields. Then one day he showed up at our doorstep. Lily was about seven months pregnant with you. I freaked out, James and I may have gone a little insane from overprotectiveness, and threw him off the porch. He begged for me to listen and I just wouldn't. Part of it was the fact he had betrayed me multiple times and part of it was fear for you and Lils. He was dead by the end of the month. Turns out he was trying to come around from them. It got him killed by Voldemort. _

_He was braver than I thought he was, betraying the Dark Lord. My little brother, we don't even have his body. _

_I'm sorry. It's been a long day of therapy for me. That's the story of your Uncle Regulus. _

_Your Loving Father,_

_Sirius_

_6 May 1993_

_Dear My Father Who Likes To Beat Himself Up, _

_The news about your therapy is great! I'm looking forward to seeing you at the platform in June! _

_It's not your fault your brother became a Death Eater. He was seventeen and knew right from wrong. He made his decision and later realized it was wrong. That's progress. You can be sorry for turning him away but in defense of you, you had no idea if he was lying or not. It was the middle of the War, you were right in being cautious. I'm proud to know my Uncle redeemed himself in the end. _

_No change in Hermione but you might want to get - Ron said you should have a proxy on the Wizengamot while you're in Hospital - someone in the Ministry. They just arrested Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets. But he's innocent! Dumbledore's also been driven out of the school by the Board of Governors. Malfoy's father is involved and I'm worried they're going to do to him what they did to you. _

_Your Worried Son,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Did you know about the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest?_

_11 May 1993_

_Dear My Son Who Puts Too Much On His Shoulders, _

_What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest? You're in enough danger with the Chamber. Please, I'm begging you, don't go looking for more trouble. _

_I do have a proxy on the Wizengamot, it's Andi. They did bring in Hagrid and tried him for opening the Chamber. There was no conclusive evidence and as he's not a Parselmouth, he's not Slytherin's Heir. Unfortunately, he is still in custody and will remain so until this is solved. But, it's only the Ministry Holding Cells which, while not particularly nice, are much better than Azkaban. _

_McGonagall is still there and so is Flitwick who's a dueling master. You should still be safe, relatively. _

_Thank you for talking about Regulus with me. The Healers said it has helped me accept it. _

_Your Loving Father,_

_Sirius_

_16 May 1993_

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm glad to know that while Hagrid remains locked up, he's not in Azkaban. It sounds absolutely horrible. _

_I don't mind talking things out with you, I understand. Talking about the Dursley's with Ron and Hermione helped me. _

_It's too quiet here at Hogwarts. Everyone's walking on eggshells waiting for the next attacks._

_Your On Edge Son,_

_Harry_

_24 May 1993_

_I can't wait to see you in a month. I wonder how you look. Do you look more like James or I? What parts of Lily do you have besides her eyes? It's hard to tell what a person will look like when they're a baby. Your eyes were grayish-blue for while then they became the color of Lily's. Like shimmering emeralds. _

_You can talk to me about the Dursley's too, if you'd like. _

_Your Excited Father, _

_Sirius_

_29 May 1993_

_Sirius, _

_I'm writing this in a hurry. I'm sorry I'm disobeying you but I don't have a choice. _

_A girl's been taken into the Chamber. It's Ginny. We have to save her, she's family._

_Don't worry too much, we're taking the Defense Professor with us. But I _have_ to go or one of the Patil twins does. The only way to get into the Chamber is via Parseltongue. The Patil twins don't really know what's going on or what the monster is so asking them would be unfair. _

_The monsters a Basilisk, just so you know if something goes wrong. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

_29 May 1993_

_Sirius, _

_I'm okay! Well, I got bitten by the basilisk but Fawkes healed me. _

_Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Your parents, my grandparents, were friends with Voldemort. His name's an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It spells I Am Lord Voldemort. He was stealing the life of Ginny in order to return. I stabbed the book with a basilisk fang and it was destroyed. _

_Ginny's okay. Traumatized but okay. _

_I'm sorry I grabbed the Defense Professor, he was useless. Turns out he's been wiping people's minds and taking credit for their work. He tried to erase our minds but he used Ron's wand. Ron broke it in the beginning of the year. _

_Oh you'll love this. So there's this house elf who's been trying to save my life. He closed the barrier on Ron and I at the Platform. We didn't know where his parents were or how we'd get to school so we kind of stole Ron's dad's flying car. Ron broke his wand when we crashed into the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. _

_So it turns out Dobby, the house elf, is Malfoy's house elf. Malfoy gave the diary to Ginny in a confrontation at Diagon Alley last summer. _

_Anyway back to Lockhart, the spell backfired and erased his mind! But it caused a rockslide and I became trapped on the other side. The side with the basilisk. Which is how I ended up fighting it. _

_It's fine now though! Everyone's okay and the students get unpetrified tomorrow. Dumbledore's back and so's Hagrid! _

_Love Your Son,_

_Harry_

_30 May 1993_

_Dear Hercules James Sirius, _

_You're grounded for a month when you get home. _

_Love, _

_Your Father_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an info dump. This story is kinda modeled after A Marauders Plan (but not as well written or as long, probably) but it's going to end in sixth year. (Mainly because I really want to write an Umbridge/Sirius confrontation.)

It was late afternoon by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Hermione and Ron had done their best to keep him distracted. They knew he was anxious to see Sirius, his father. Harry had a father - a family - now. It was an unusual thought. Oh, he'd technically had family in the Dursleys but they had never wanted or liked him and to be perfectly honest to himself, the feeling was mutual.

It was strange to be excited to go home. Normally he dreaded returning home and even before Hogwarts he'd make excuses to stay out of the house as long as possible. He'd never told anyone except Hermione that he'd spent quite a lot of time in the library when he was younger avoiding Dudley who had never held any interest in anything within. 

He was still trying to wrap his head around the new information provided by Sirius. He hadn't known there was an aristocracy within the Wizarding World. He'd asked Hermione, Ron and Neville and they had thought he'd known as he was the Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Ron had told him he thought that was why Harry always challenged Malfoy over his bullying of Neville, because the Longbottoms and Potters had been allies for a millennia. In truth, Harry'd had no idea and was defending Neville because it was the right thing to do. Which made both Hermione and Ron stare at him in contemplation. 

So Harry wasn't an orphan and not only did he have a bit of money, he was a Lord. His life had been turned upside in the last six months. It was like finding out he was a wizard all over again. An impossible dream come true. He just hoped there would be no more surprises. It seemed like after his eleventh birthday, one year after another was filled with them. 

Fred and George helped Ron, Harry and Hermione get their trunks from the train and Harry stood around rather aimlessly. He felt so stupid. He didn't know what his father looked like and his father didn't know what Harry looked like. How were they supposed to find each other in this crowd? He had never had to look for anyone on the Platform, having always gone through the barrier to the Muggle side right away. It was terribly crowded on this side with reunions of parents and children. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart before remembering he was no longer alone.

Finally, he spotted Cousin Andromeda standing with the Weasleys, Grangers and a man with wavy black hair that fell just below his shoulders. 

"There they are, come on." Ron said, dragging Harry towards them.

They weaved their way through the teeming crowds with Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy following. 

"There's our Quidditch team of kids now." The unknown man who must've been his father grinned. 

Harry came to a stop in front of him, "Um, Hi." 

"Hi yourself, Pup." The man grinned widely, "I'm Sirius, one of your dads." 

"Hi, Dadfoot." Harry smiled shyly. He had decided he wanted to call Sirius Dadfoot after he had received the letter informing him of his grounding. 

Sirius barked a laugh, "Decided you're going to call me that, huh?" 

"Well, Dad was right, it is funny. I thought I could call you that to recognize you're my father. If you don't mind." 

"I told you, you can call me whatever you like. James would be crowing. He hoped you'd call me that once you learned to talk fully." 

Harry smiled. 

"Harry, I want you to meet my parents. You never got a chance to last year. And the Alley was rather crowded, you never got properly introduced." Hermione interrupted. 

"Sure 'Mione." Harry grinned at her. 

"Can I meet them too? I'd love to meet the parents of one of Harry's best friends." 

"Of course, Lord Black." Hermione said. 

They followed her to the other side of the Weasleys (Molly was smothering Ginny with kisses) where Hermione's parents were waiting. Her mother was a bushy haired blonde and her father had brown short curly hair. Obviously Hermione had gotten a combination which resulted in her curls and untamable frizzy hair. 

"Mum, Dad, this is one of my best friends, Harry Potter-Black and his dad, Lord Sirius Black." 

"So this is the young man who saved you from the troll. It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Doctor John Granger and this is my wife, Doctor Helen Granger. Thank you for saving our daughter." Hermione's father said looking down at Harry with a keen eye. 

"It was no problem, sir. Hermione's saved my life multiple times." 

"Lord Black? Pleasure to meet the man who raised our Hermione's savior." Helen said, shaking Sirius' hand.

"I'm afraid I didn't raise Harry. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Harry was raised by his maternal Aunt until this past year." 

"Oh?" 

"Siri - Dadfo - Father, sorry still getting used to this, was illegally imprisoned without a trial for a crime he didn't commit." 

"How awful. I trust the perpetrator has been caught?"

"The law enforcement officers who unlawfully imprisoned me, yes. The man who framed me, no. There's a nationwide search going on for him as we speak. You might have seen his face on the telly, Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius said seriously. 

"Good Lord! He's one of yours?" 

"Yes. We coordinate with Muggle authorities and all Aurors, Magical police, are registered as police within the Muggle world. They don't know he's magical, of course, but they've been told he's armed and dangerous." 

"I should think so. They say he killed twelve people."

"Yes, and he's also an accessory to the murders of Harry's mother and his other father." 

"Other father?" 

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um Mum, Dad, in the Wizarding World polyamory is legal and not completely uncommon. Lord Black was married to Harry's mother Lily and Harry's other father, James. They used a potion which allowed them to combine their DNA to create Harry. He actually has DNA from all three of them."

"Really? That's fascinating. How does it work? I've heard rumors that non-magical scientists are currently working on something similar." John said with the eye of a scientist. 

"You don't mind that I have three parents?" Harry asked, confused. The Dursleys would have called his family freaks and possibly called the police on them. And he got the feeling that most muggles wouldn't approve or understand.

"Well, it's not for us. But love is love and as long as it's between consenting adults, absolutely none of our business." Helen said firmly.

Harry smiled. 

"So you're a Lord? I didn't know the Wizarding World had titles." John asked.

"Yes. Harry is as well through his Dad, James. I'm sure Hermione has a book about the aristocracy in the Wizarding World if you'd like to know." 

"We may have to read that if we're going to navigate this world. Well, it was nice meeting you, Lord Black, Mister Potter-Black but we must be going now and I'm sure you'd like to be on your way as well."

"Pleasure to meet you both as well and to meet one of Harry's best friends." 

They rejoined Andromeda by the barrier to King's Cross Station. 

"Ready to go home, Harry?" Sirius asked him with a smile. 

"Definitely." Harry grinned. 

They walked through the barrier with Andromeda to their new life as father and son. 

\--- 

Hours later, Harry was exploring his new home. It was isolated in the country (not that Wizarding homes were truly isolated with Floo). It sat on twenty-five acres of land surrounded by a large forest. There was a junior sized Quidditch pitch in the back (which Harry wasn't allowed to use for a month as he was grounded) and a treehouse in a large tree by the pool. (Sirius had put it in as Lily had loved her treehouse as a kid and he thought Harry and his friends would enjoy a secret hideout like the Marauders had had the Shrieking Shack.) Sirius told Harry that it was probably one of the safest houses in Britain. The Blacks had put Blood Wards around the entire property and Dumbledore himself had cast the Fidelius Charm. 

It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't small either. It was a one story with five bedrooms. One for Sirius, Harry, and two for guests. One was made into an office space for Sirius, who was now in charge of not only the Black family but also the Potter family. There was also a library, a dining room, living room and kitchen with a boot room off to the side leading to the backyard. Throughout the house were pictures of Harry as a baby, the Marauders and his parents. 

Harry's room was a light green, his mum's favorite color, with gold trim (from Sirius and James). According to Sirius, his nursery had been forest green with golden trees. There were hardwood floors throughout the house. He had a full size bed, a desk for homework and a comfy chair by a bookcase. Sirius had asked him what Quidditch team's poster Harry wanted on his wall and he ultimately decided on both Sirius' and James' favorite team: Puddlemere United.

Harry had spent the last few hours unpacking and arranging his room the way he liked it. It was strange not to worry about hoarding food or where to hide his books so he could do his homework. 

Sirius had sat him down first thing after they arrived home and asked him about the Dursleys. He explained that he hadn't realized he was being abused until he met James and in exchange for stories about his childhood, could Harry tell him about the Dursleys? 

Harry did. He told him everything about the cupboard under the stairs and the bars, locks and cat flaps. How he hadn't even known his name until he was six. He told him about the time Aunt Petunia hit him on the head with a skillet. Sirius, in turn, told Harry about how his mother would torture him if he didn't behave exactly as she liked. How she would psychologically torment him and manipulate his love and need to protect Regulus in order to get him to do things he didn't want to do. 

Sirius asked Harry if he was willing to talk to the police about the Dursleys. He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. He knew that what they did to him was wrong but no one had seemed to care before, why would they care now? Sirius told him he could have a few days to think about it and Harry wanted to write Hermione and Ron to see what they thought. 

\---

Two days later, after Harry and Sirius had settled into their new house, Harry was in the library with Cousin Andromeda, receiving required political lessons. 

Andromeda was staying with them for the first two weeks of summer to help around the house and to help Harry and Sirius adjust. On the Sunday of next week they were to have their first family meeting with every Black still alive. After which, it would just be Sirius and Harry. 

"Harry, as you have a political seat and will be expected to take your seat at fifteen, you need to know the Houses, Heads, Heirs and political leanings and allies. You will be accompanying Sirius to the July Session of the Wizengamot and sit in your seat, though you will be unable to cast a vote. Sirius will vote for you but I'm sure he'll take your opinions into consideration." Andromeda said. 

Harry listened apprehensively. He had never imagined going to into the political field and now he had an inherited seat in the Wizengamot.

"We'll start alphabetically, with the Noble and Most Ancient Houses first. The Head of House for Abbott is Lord Sebastian Abbott, who’s wife is a Muggleborn, Leah Abbott née Laurent. His eldest child in your year, Hannah. His Heir is her younger brother, Daniel, who's eight. They are a patriarchal light neutral house and may be swayed to vote with us. Have you ever heard of the House of Belby?" 

"No. Should I have?" Harry asked.

"Damocles Belby is a famous potioneer. He recently invented the Wolfsbane Potion, which allows werewolves to retain their minds during their transformations."

"Wow." Harry said, "And they couldn't before he invented this?"

"No. They would lose all their senses prior to this. It's a great step forward towards a cure. Now Damocles' elder brother, Demetrius, is the Head of House. They are a patriarchal dark conservative house, up until the previous Lord's death, a grey neutral one. The two brothers differ on many opinions and haven't spoken in many years. Damocles isn't disowned but I sense that's only because it broke their father's heart to see them constantly fighting. The Heir Apparent is Marcus Belby, Demetrius' eldest son with his wife Dorina Belby née Blishwick. It was reported to Dora by a friend that he was Sorted into Ravenclaw during her last year so that makes him a year above you."

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Oh, yes. It was the subject of gossip for a good many months." Andi said with a smirk. "Now what can you tell me about the House of Black?"

"Dadfoot is Head of House, I'm the Heir. Traditionally the House of Black is a patriarchal dark conservative house that wouldn't be caught dead voting with the House of Potter." 

"Correct. Sirius plans to change the House to be a patriarchal grey neutral house that will vote on each issue individually and not consider whether they need to vote one way or the other because of light or dark magical leanings. Next is the House of Bones. They are close allies to the House of Potter through marriage, what can you tell me about them?" 

"Lord Elias Bones is the Head of House and my second cousin once removed. His wife is Sophie Bones née MacDougal. His daughter and Heir, Susan, is in my year at Hogwarts. They're a light progressive house that usually votes with us." 

"Yes. They are a absolute primogeniture light progressive house." 

"Absolute primogeniture?" 

"Meaning the eldest, whether they be male or female, is the Heir and no one can displace them unless the Head of House chooses another heir. Next is House Cromwell. Have you heard of them at Hogwarts at all?" 

"No, should I have?" 

"Their Head of House is a prominent member of the Wizengamot. She will probably be tapped as Chief Witch if Dumbledore dies or retires. I just wouldn't have been surprised if you had heard of her."

"No. We've been busier with more pressing things and not paying attention to politics so much." 

Harry received a look from Andromeda for that. She knew they'd been more preoccupied by Voldemort than reading the news from outside Hogwarts. She didn't approve of their battles with Voldemort as a parent but understood that it had been unfortunately necessary. 

"The House of Cromwell is matriarchal light neutral house. Lady Agatha Cromwell is Head of House. Her only child, Gwendolyn, is a Squib. Therefore her Heir is her granddaughter, who is magical, Marnie. Her youngest sibling graduated Hogwarts with Dora. Next is House Greengrass. There is a Greengrass in your year. What do you know of them?" 

"Daphne Greengrass is the Heir and in Slytherin and Chloe Greengrass is Draco Malfoy’s godmother. That's about all I know." 

"The House of Greengrass is a male-preference primogeniture grey neutral house. Lord Atticus Greengrass is Daphne's father and Head of House. Daphne is currently the Heir as Lord and Lady Greengrass have not yet had a son. They are a truly neutral house in both magic and politics and would be valuable allies in the political field. Do you know anything of the House of Halliwell?" 

"The name is familiar. I think there's a Halliwell in Gryffindor, right?" 

"There are currently two Halliwell's at Hogwarts. One is a fourth year in Ravenclaw and the other a fifth year in Gryffindor. The House of Halliwell is a matriarchal light neutral house. Their Head of House is Lady Penelope Halliwell. Her Heir was her only daughter, Patricia. Heiress Halliwell was very active in the war and was killed by Lord Voldemort himself almost fifteen years ago leaving behind four very young children, the youngest only six months old. Lady Halliwell's current Heir is her eldest granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell. They may be swayed to vote with us. You are friends with the Heir of the next House. What can you tell me?" 

"Um, Lord and Lady Longbottom are my godparents and Neville is the Heir to the House?" Harry said. 

He was rather ashamed of himself because he had never asked Neville about his home life and family. He knew something was wrong with Neville's parents and that he'd been raised by his grandmother but he had never asked him about it. 

"The House of Longbottom is a patriarchal light progressive house and the Regent Head of House is Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom. Lord and Lady Longbottom were attacked by four Death Eaters about a week after your mother and father James were killed. They were tortured for information until their minds broke and permanently reside in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. As his father still lives, Neville can not take up his Lordship until he is seventeen and petitions the Family Magic as the rightful heir. They are the House of Potter's closest allies and have been for over a millennium. Next is the House of Lovegood. The Heir is currently attending Hogwarts with you. Do you know anything of them?" 

"No."

"They are an absolute primogeniture light progressive house and Lord Xenophilius Lovegood is the current Head of House. His Heir is his only child, Luna Lovegood. Luna is Draco's first cousin. Her mother, Pandora, was his father's older sister. She unfortunately died in a spell accident about four years ago. I believe Luna is in the year below you. What can you tell me about the House of Nott?" 

"Um, there's a Theo Nott in my year. He's rather quiet and kind of keeps to himself so I don't know much about him." 

"The House of Nott is a patriarchal dark conservative house. The Head of House is Theophilius Nott, young Theodore's father. His mother, Theodora Nott née Burke, died in childbirth with Theodore and his father, who loved her very much, is in permanent mourning. Theophilius has kept to himself since her death which is probably why young Theo is so shy. The House of Nott was at one time the closest allies of the House of Black. I am unsure where the House of Nott stands with our new political leanings as Lord Nott was a rumored Death Eater. What do you know about the House of Ogden?" 

"Um, Fred and George said they make Firewhiskey?" Harry said.

"Weasleys, honestly, they're as bad as their uncles. I'm guessing they snuck some in from Hogsmeade?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. After a Quidditch match. I didn't drink any though!"

"Good, you're definitely too young. They are a male preference primogeniture light progressive house. Their Head of House is Tiberius Ogden. His Heir is his son, Orpheus Ogden. Now Lord Ogden is very old, close to Dumbledore's age. His son's Heir is his daughter, Hera, who's forty with two children below Hogwarts age. Now tell me about the House of Potter."

"I'm technically the Head of House but Dadfoot is the Lord Regent until I turn seventeen. The House of Potter and House of Longbottom are close allies and Neville is my Godbrother."

"Yes. Now the House of Potter is a patriarchal light progressive house and co-leads the progressive faction in the Wizengamot with the House of Longbottom. On the other side of the coin, Lord Nott leads the conservatives and Lord Greengrass leads the neutrals." 

Harry didn't quite know how to feel about having to lead a whole faction with the political sphere. 

"Next is the House of Ravenscroft. I don't expect you to know much of them. There are no Ravenscrofts in Hogwarts at the moment. They are a patriarchal dark conservative house and their Head is Lord Ramsay Ravenscroft. Lord Ravenscroft's Heir with his wife, Rachel Ravenscroft née Renshaw is his son Remington Ravenscroft, who attended Hogwarts with Sirius and he has a two year old son, Rhett. Remember the Renshaw connection for the future. Second to last is the House of Smethwyck." 

"Never heard of them."

"They are a patriarchal grey neutral house and their Head of House is Aristotle Smethwyck. His younger brother and Heir is a prominent Healer at St. Mungo's, Hippocrates. Last but not least is the House of Smith."

"There's a Zacharias Smith in my year." Harry scowled.

Harry and Zacharias did not get along. Smith was an egotistical arrogant twat who disliked Harry because Harry got all the attention at Hogwarts whether he liked it or not. Zacharias had been one of the first people to believe he could be the Heir of Slytherin and Harry didn't appreciate it. 

"His father is the Heir to the House of Smith, Mordecai Smith. The current Head of House is Ezekiel Smith, Zacharias' grandfather. They are a patriarchal light neutral house and may vote with us with the right incentives. And that's our lessons for the day. Go find Sirius and drag him from his study, I'm sure dinner is ready." 

Harry grinned. He liked the family dinners, having never been allowed or wanted to attend the Dursley family dinners. After, they played Wizarding games and got to know each other better. 

Harry had a feeling that even with his grounding, this was going to be a great summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius took a fortifying breath before entering the room where his family was residing. He hadn't been to a full family meeting since the year before he ran away from home and now he was Head of House. He slowly exhaled. He was hoping this went better than that meeting which had ended in a screaming match between his parents and his mother being confined to the Black House in London by his grandfather. 

He walked into the room with a swagger. He knew that Cissy wanted to come under the protection of the House of Black but he didn't know where her husband stood. It was better to not let ol' Lucy see his nervousness. 

There were only nine people in the room. A far cry from the heydays of the House of Black. He could remember the days of family members he'd never met pinching cheeks and how crowded the summer house on the coast used to be in July when the family gathered for a mix of vacation, reunion and family business. How far they had fallen since Voldemort's rein of terror had begun in the early sixties. Three members in Azkaban with a life sentence (Bella, her husband and brother), three of what Sirius thought were the original Death Eaters who had passed naturally, four members who Sirius may not have gotten along but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. (With the exception of his nutty as a fruitcake cousin, he wouldn't mind putting her out of her misery.) And then there was Uncle Alphard who had been killed by Death Eaters about a week after his and Lily and James' wedding. Sirius shook himself out of his comparisons to the Black Family then and now. He looked around the room. 

Harry was sitting closest to the door on Sirius' right side next to cousin Dora. Beside Dora was her father, the robust Ted Tonks, then her mother. Next to Andromeda was her younger sister, the Lady Malfoy. Her son was sitting between his parents, close to his mother (a mummy's boy, perhaps?). Also between Lucius and Narcissa, on the other side of Draco was a person he thought he'd never actually see (or was real), an pale skinned young woman with shoulder length curly black hair and the Black's silver eyes. 

She had to be Rhea Lestrange, the rumored daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix. The Lestrange Family was notoriously misogynistic and he wasn't surprised to have never actually seen a birth announcement or to not have seen her as a baby or child in public. They tended to keep their female members born within the family locked up in the Family Manor until it was time for Hogwarts. She looked to be about the same age as Dora, who kept smiling at her. Sirius wondered if the cousins had met at Hogwarts and become friends. (He hoped so, he knew that the women born of the Lestrange line were not only powerful but less Dark inclined than their brothers. He knew all about Leta Lestrange's sacrifice during Grindelwald's War. What a prank it would be to have Voldemort's most loyal supporters daughter on their side.) 

Next to Lucius (though seated about as far away as she could get without looking crazy) was a woman with fading red hair and silver eyes. Sirius wasn't sure who she was, she seemed familiar but he couldn't put a name to her face. 

"Welcome, members of the House of Black, to the mandatory Black Family Meeting. I am your host and new Head of House, Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black III. I know that for some of you, this meeting is an unnecessary hassle but for others it's a reunion they never thought they'd get. Let's get down to the business of this meeting and then we can relax and reacquaint ourselves. Sound good?" 

Nods from around the room. 

"Wonderful. As most of you know, you can not lie in this room. There is a Black Family truth ward upon the entire room so there would never be any secrets within the family, so none of us can lie. That being said I will be blunt with the first order of business. I know for a fact that Lord Voldemort is not dead." There were a few gasps at this but not many. "He is merely weakened and one day, I am unsure how or when, he will return. Therefore I am extending the protection of the House of Black to any member, no matter how distant their blood. One will only need to swear loyalty to the main branch of the Family." 

"Very clever, Sirius." Andromeda spoke up, "The usual oath of loyalty would be to the Family as a whole. As such, there's a loophole in that you can exploit. Say if Bellatrix were still a member of the Family, you could give her inside information but wouldn't be betraying the family as she is - or rather was - family. By having people swear to the main branch ensures that they will remain loyal to you, Harry or any descendants of you two." 

Sirius smirked. Most people forgot he had been raised a Slytherin in a house full of Slytherins. Just because he didn't like being cunning didn't mean he didn't know how to be.

"If I were to take the oath, would my grandchildren be covered?" The woman with fading red hair asked. 

Sirius finally recognized her as Cedrella Weasley née Black. He had only met her once when he was fifteen, about a week after he ran away to James' house. His Uncle Alphard had wanted him to meet members of the family who would still help him if he needed it. He had reinstated everyone who had been disowned for being 'traitors' or 'Muggle-lovers' (like Cedrella) and had invited them to their first Family Meeting in many years.

"As the House of Weasley is an Ancient House and therefore lower in standing, yes. The House of Black would take precedence over any other protection." Sirius explained. Cedrella had never been in line to inherit the House and had therefore never been trained in the workings and laws. 

"Then I will do it." She said firmly, "My daughter-in-law lost both of her brothers to Voldemort and I lost my dear husband Septimus and my youngest son Quintus to that foul man. I will not lose my grandchildren." 

Sirius nodded, "Very well. Your eldest son is Arthur, correct?" 

She nodded. 

"Harry here is best friends with your grandson, Ron." Sirius said, patting Harry on the shoulder gently. "Any other members through you besides Arthur and Molly's seven kids?" 

"No." She shook her head sadly, "Our middle child, Bilius, died about five years ago and was neither married nor had any children. He never recovered mentally from the war. I believe Arthur said the muggles call it 'Post Traumatic Stress'? In any case, he had the symptoms described in the book Arthur bought at a yard sale in the village when Bilius refused to see a Mind Healer. And he unfortunately refused any sort of treatment, muggle or magical. I believe it contributed to his death." 

She sighed exhaustedly, "I'm sure you remember my youngest, you two were on the Quidditch team together at Hogwarts. Quintus was engaged to a lovely Scottish muggleborn, Mary MacDonald, but they both died trying to protect her family from a Death Eater attack."

Sirius nodded sadly. He remembered Quintus well, he had been a year above them in school and had been a Chaser on the Gryffindor team with James. Quintus had been a chivalrous man and it had been a bad day when they had gotten word of his and Mary's deaths. He hadn't known about Bilius' death though and was sad to hear of it. He had served in the Aurors with him and he had truly been a lion-heart. Voldemort was still taking people from this world and he had been discorporated for twelve years. 

Sirius shook himself from his thoughts, "Now Cedrella, as the Black of the Weasley family and the oldest member, your oath will cover the entire family. If you weren't alive, Arthur would be taking it as the closest relation with Black blood and the eldest member of the Weasley Family. Please stand and place yourself on the left side of the offering bowl." 

Cedrella did as asked, standing beside the copper bowl carved with runes. 

"Ready? I can't break from the words of the Ritual once it's started so if you have questions, you need to ask them now." 

Cedrella shook her head, "I'm ready." 

"Then let's begin."

He took an opal bladed knife from beside the bowl and cut his palm, letting the blood flow into the bowl.

"_I, Sirius Orion Potter-Black III, Lord and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, call upon the Magic of my Ancestors and of Merlin himself. Receive our Offering and Bless us with your Presence. Familia Magicae!_"

There was a flash of silver light from the bowl, the runes around the edge glowing. A ghostly greyhound rose from the bowl and bowed down to Sirius before turning and inclining his head towards Harry, who was watching the ritual in awe. Sirius regretted the crash course in these things. Harry shouldn't be surprised by this but he was due to the circumstances of his life. 

"Dame Cedrella Ursula Weasley née Black, do thee and thy family swear to remain loyal to the main branch of the House of Black? To never knowingly betray their Head of House and Heir known as Sirius Orion Potter-Black III and Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black or any other direct descendants of them from this time until such time as thy family are released from their oath?" 

"I, Dame Weasley, as the Black blooded Matriarch of the House of Weasley, so swear our allegiance to the main line of the House of Black. We will never knowingly betray thee or dishonor thee. So I proclaim, so mote be it." 

There was a flash of silver light from the bowl that extended around Sirius and Cedrella, giving them an ethereal glow for a brief a moment before it faded. Sirius handed the knife to Cedrella, who took it. She breathed sharply through her nose then quickly slashed her palm. 

"_The Lord of Black extends the Protection of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to the Ancient House of Weasley through the Blood of the Matriarch, Cedrella Ursula Weasley née Black. May the Magic accept thy Offering and Bless them. So Mote Be It._" 

There was another flash of silver light, then the greyhound turned its eyes to Cedrella, studying her intently before bowing its head towards her. It turned back to Sirius and disappeared in a shower of silver sparks. 

"Dame Weasley, know now that I will feel it if thee or thy family are attacked. I swear to attend to thy aid and protect all those who carry the name of Weasley, through birth, adoption or marriage. As the Lord of the House of Black, so I proclaim, so mote be it." Sirius said formally. 

"The House of Weasley accepts thy aid and protection, Lord Black. We thank thee." Cedrella said, curtsying deeply and finishing the formality of the ritual. 

Sirius nodded his head at her and smiled. 

"You may sit down." 

He waited for her to take her seat then moved his gaze to the Tonkses. His grandfather had already reinstated their family but he would need to complete the ritual again as they were a branch of the family. 

Andromeda smiled at him, "You already know our answers, Siri." 

Sirius smiled back at her.

The ritual was cumbersome and a bit long. There was major legal jargon and ritual words that couldn't be skipped and he dreaded having to do it again. Finally, it was over and Andromeda retook her seat with a happy grin. Her husband and daughter looked just as happy, both for themselves but mostly for their wife and mother. Sirius had never realized how much it had hurt Andi to be cut off from the family. 

He focused on Andromeda's youngest sister. The wife of a Death Eater. He and Narcissa had been close when they were children, Cissy was only two years older than him. But then she had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy and he lost sight of the cousin he knew. From what he'd heard from Harry and Andi, the Cissy he remembered was still there though.

"Sirius." Narcissa started, "Great-Uncle Arcturus promised us the protection of the House of Black. We have come to the decision as a family to take that offer. If-" She swallowed harshly, "If it still stands." 

"Of course it does, Lady Malfoy." 

Narcissa flinched minutely. He wasn't sure if that was a sign of abuse or his formality with her. Cissy had never liked the formalities when they were alone with family despite his mother and her father's instance on them. 

"Is your husband prepared for the consequences? I will extend the protection to him but I will _not_ tolerate any betrayal of any member of the House of Black or a family under our protection no matter how small. I _will_ call Judgement on an Oathbreaker if necessary." 

"Lord Black," Malfoy said with a slight sneer, "We may have political differences but I did not serve the Dark Lord willingly. My father-in-law and father forced me to join in exchange for being allowed to marry Cissa. I would serve him if I had to but only to keep my family safe. I never killed or tortured anyone unless ordered to by Cygnus, my father or the Dark Lord himself. I did what I did in self preservation and for the preservation of my family. I may not like you but I appreciate you for your protection. And I-" He paused, "I begrudgingly respect you for both your magical power and your political power. You can keep my wife and son safe when I can not." 

Sirius studied Malfoy closely, looking for any signs of deception. But he seemed to be true to his words. Sirius had never really known him before his marriage to his cousin except for the times they met on the battlefield. He could certainly believe the possibility of his excuses. Hadn't Regulus been brainwashed into the Death Eaters by his mother? He had found forgiveness for his brother, perhaps once he got to know Lucius, he could find forgiveness for him too. 

Not that forgiveness excused everything they did in the name of Voldemort. Whether Lucius had killed or tortured people was irrelevant, he was still a member of a terrorist organization. Sirius would still bring the House of Malfoy under the protection of the House of Black but he would be keeping a sharp eye on their activities, especially young Draco's. Harry had told him how Draco was a bit of a bully and they didn't get along one bit. Unfortunately it was a familiar story, only this time his son was in the place of Snape's. He would do his best to influence the Heir of Malfoy to a better path faster than James and he had learned.

"Very well, Lord Malfoy. You accept the oath of loyalty and I accept that perhaps you were coerced into joining the Death Eaters. Though you will, of course, understand that I will be keeping a close eye on you?" 

Malfoy stared at him in determination, "I will endure what I must to keep my family safe. If you ordered Narcissa and I to divorce as a concession for protection, I would."

Sirius nodded. He appreciated that Lucius actually seemed to love his family. But there was one pressing question that needed to answered and he didn't think cousin Cedrella was going to like it one bit. 

"Lord Malfoy, there is one more thing I would like to know before we begin. Why did you give the diary of Lord Voldemort to Ginevra Weasley, a fellow member of the House of Black?"

Cedrella gasped in horror. 

Lucius swallowed and Sirius interjected before he could form a sentence, "As the Lord of Black I will know if you attempt to lie, so please don't play the fool." 

Malfoy sighed, "I was given the diary by the Dark Lord and told never to touch it unless He himself asked for it." He glanced at his son, "Draco went snooping in my office over the summer and found it. It was draining his life force and I didn't know exactly what it was but I knew I had to get rid of it. We ran into the Weasleys in Diagon Alley and I knew it was the perfect place to dispose of it with no questions towards myself. Dame Weasley is an overbearing mother and I had hoped she would give the diary to her Ministry husband, who would take care of it properly."

"So you never intended for it to make it's way to Hogwarts?" 

"No." Malfoy said vehemently, "My son attends Hogwarts, and I may not like muggleborns but I would never have their parents go through what Narcissa and I went through. No parent should lose a child. It's my job as a Hogwarts Governor to protect _all_ the children who reside within Hogwarts' Wards. It's why I insisted Dumbledore be removed as Headmaster, he wasn't doing enough to protect our children." 

Sirius contemplated what he wanted to do with Malfoy. On one hand, he had almost gotten the entire school killed. On another, he honestly had meant for the diary to be found and disposed of. 

"You will do two things in exchange for your safety. I will, of course, accept Cissy and Draco into the protection of the Black Family regardless of your actions. But you, on the other hand, will need to make amends. You will make reparations to the Weasley family in the form of paying for Miss Ginevra Weasley's school tuition and supplies, including a Mastery if she so wishes to pursue one." 

"My Lord Black, I don't think my son or his wife will accept that." Cedrella interrupted.

"Then the money will be put aside into a trust fund that Ginevra can access once she turns seventeen."

Cedrella nodded and Harry got a look in his eye. 

Sirius beckoned him over and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?" 

Harry stared at Lucius Malfoy, "I don't think any of you realize what that diary did to Ginny. He was in her head, he possessed her. He broke down her self esteem and poured his awful words into her. He played on her fears. I think she needs help, like a psychologist or the type of person who treated you, what did you call them?" 

"A Mind Healer, she needs a Mind Healer. That was a very good point, Harry. I'm glad you brought it up." Sirius smiled at Harry who grinned back. 

"My son has brought up an important issue that needs to be addressed. Miss Weasley has been through a lot, more than I think we know. She requires a Mind Healer. Lucius, this is part of your reparations. You will pay for a mind healer for Ginevra Weasley for however long she requires one." 

Harry couldn't help smiling when Sirius called him 'his son' even though the topic was very serious. And he was happy to have remembered what Ginny went through so that she could be taken care of.

"Very well." Lucius said with a small sneer. 

"You will not like your last amend. Lord Voldemort tried to kill all the muggleborns in Hogwarts. Your reparation for bringing about that danger, knowingly or unknowingly, is to sponsor a Muggleborn through all seven years of school. You will get to know their family and them, and hopefully learn that muggles are still human just like us without magic." 

Sirius could imagine Lily was jumping up and down with joy. She had once mentioned wanting to set up a program like this in seventh year. He smirked. Lucius looked like he had swallowed an acid pop that had gotten stuck in his throat and was slowly burning it's way through the tissue.

"If it is what is required of me to keep my family and myself safe, then I will do what I must." He reiterated through clenched teeth, a bitterly fake smile adorning his face. 

"Great!" Sirius smiled widely. 

Narcissa was the one who completed the rituals. It was nice to see her truly smile again. He had never realized how strained she was during the war and even a few days ago. He felt ashamed that he hadn't noticed she was living in fear of Voldemort until now. He'd been too wrapped up in himself and his family. How many other followers of Voldemort lived in the fear of his return? 

When she retook her seat, Sirius smiled and said, "Now last but not least. I'm guessing that this is the unspoken of daughter of Bellatrix and Roldolphus. Rhea, isn't it?"

Sirius didn't like how she was looking at him in fear, "I'm not going to hurt you or banish you, Miss Lestrange. I don't believe in holding children responsible for their parents crimes. You have done nothing wrong that I know of and therefore I welcome you with open arms." 

She swallowed hard, held her head up high and said, "Thank you, Lord Black. Yes, I am Rhea Celestia Lestrange."

Sirius smiled gently, "It's nice to meet you, Rhea. When were you born, if I might ask? I only know of you because of the rumors and something my little brother once said." 

"I was born 23 December 1973. Your little brother was Regulus Black, correct? I remember him well, he took care of me more often than my parents in my formative years. Even as a child, he looked after me better than them." 

Sirius smiled, he had never realized his mothering tendencies had rubbed off on Regulus. "Yes. I'm honestly not surprised, Bella never seemed to be the mothering type. I assume from 1981, you were raised by Narcissa and Lucius?" 

"Yes, we're her godparents." Narcissa said.

Sirius nodded, "Miss Lestrange, you are a member of the House of Black and a member of the House of Lestrange. Do you wish to petition for protection?" 

"I do. I don't agree with what my mother and father did nor do I agree with their ideals. Uncle Ted is a muggleborn and despite that, perfectly capable and a wonderful uncle. I was actually thinking of disowning myself from the Lestrange family and taking the Black name, if it would be allowed?" She bit her lip, but it was the only sign of nervousness from her. 

"Are you sure you wish to take the Black name? I would allow it, of course, but you could do some good with the Lestrange name. I know that per the family laws you can't be the Lady of House Lestrange but you can be the Lady Regent, holding the title until you have a son. As your father and uncle have been tried and sentenced to Azkaban, they are ineligible to hold the Lordship anymore. By taking the Black name, you would forfeit that right." 

Rhea contemplated, her eyebrows furrowing. "But wouldn't people only see me as the daughter of the madmen who tortured the Longbottoms?" 

"They're going to see you that way anyway, unfortunately. You look just like your mother so even if you have the Black name, people will put two and two together and realize who you are. I'm not saying that you shouldn't become a full Black but I'm asking you to consider your options." 

Rhea nodded. "Then perhaps you are correct. I wish to do good in the world and maybe being Lady Regent will allow me to do that." 

Sirius smiled, "You still wish for the protections of the House of Black?" 

"Yes. I am, of course, willing to take the Oath as well." 

"Then let us proceed." 

They managed to get through the ceremony and Sirius was happy to have another cousin who didn't want to be the pawn of Lord Voldemort. After they finished, Dora jumped up and gave Rhea a hug which she returned with a laugh. 

"You two seem pretty close." Sirius commented. 

"Rhea was a year below me at Hogwarts, she graduated just last year. I met her on the train. A little firstie being shunned for something she had no control over, I didn't know she was even my cousin until I wrote home later that week. Not that she made it easy to keep an eye on her, being sorted into Slytherin." Dora nudged her slightly with her elbow.

"I'm just not a Hufflepuff, cousin. No matter how hard you tried to sway me." Rhea said with a grin.

"Well, now that the family business is taken care of, why don't we relax and invite the rest of the Weasleys over for a nice 'get to know you' party? I'm sure Harry will enjoy getting out of his grounding for a few days."


	7. Chapter 7

It was early into the evening of the little family reunion Sirius had planned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had brought over Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny after being Floo-Called by Cedrella. Harry and Ron were currently up in the tree house Sirius had built for Harry. They had escaped from the party downstairs and the relatives who loved to love them (I.E. pinch their cheeks and smother them with hugs). Harry loved the treehouse, it felt like a place of peace he had never had at the Dursleys. It was up in the air like being on his Nimbus with a nice breeze running through it but it was more comfortable than sitting on a broom for many hours and he didn't have to worry about falling asleep and plummeting to the ground.

"How come you never told me you lost family in the War too?" Harry asked Ron who was laying on his stomach on the floor reading the Quidditch Journal. 

Ron glanced up at Harry, who was laying on the couch reading Seeker Weekly, and shrugged, "I don't know. Most people don't really talk about the War. It's like an unspoken rule to ignore it if possible. Mum lost her brothers right after Percy was born and if you ever bring them up, she has a tendency to burst into tears so we don't talk about them. Dad does a toast on Samhain every year to the people we've lost but it's really the only time we speak of it. He lost his dad when mum was pregnant with Charlie and his youngest brother Quintus around the time Ginny was born."

"But you kind of understand what it's like." 

"Not really, mate. I mean I didn't know Grandfather Weasley or Uncles Fabian and Gideon. Uncle Quintus knew me but I was a baby so I don't remember him. Grandmother says that Uncle Bilius died from the stress of the war but he wasn't murdered or anything, he died in his sleep. You lost almost all of your immediate family. Your grandparents on both sides, your mum and dad. I mean yeah, I lost a grandparent and my uncles. But it's different. I still have Grandmother, Mum and Dad. My brothers and Ginny, no matter how much they annoy me sometimes. If anyone understands, it's probably Neville." 

"Neville? I didn't think of that. Sirius and Cousin Andi told me about what happened to his parents but I guess I never gave it much thought." 

Harry was slightly ashamed of this because Ron was right. If anyone understood, it was Neville. He had never really given the Longbottom Heir too much thought even though he knew he had been raised by his grandmother. Of course, if he had known they were godbrothers he would have paid more attention. 

He was becoming angry about things he should have known but didn't. And it was Dumbledore he was mad at. Dumbledore put him with the Dursleys and left him there to rot with no knowledge of his world or family. It wasn't fair. He hadn't been able to confront the Headmaster about these things as they hadn't been alone when he saw him last. Maybe he should ask Dadfoot if he could arrange a meeting with Dumbledore so he could ask why he kept so much from him.

"Maybe you should write to him over the summer? He's technically your family too through both the Blacks and your godparent bonds." Ron suggested.

"If he's a Black, why wasn't he invited to the meeting?" 

"His great-grandmother Callidora was Grandmother's older sister. But she died about fifteen years ago, her son died three or four years ago and so since there's no living Black that's part of the Longbottoms and he's further removed than second cousin, he wasn't required to attend. He or rather Lady Longbottom, his guardian, probably received a notice and option to attend and chose not to come."

"Oh. Are there any other families that could've attended but didn't?" 

"Um, well there's the Crouches. I'm sure you remember reading about Barty Crouch Sr. in the papers about your dad's trial." 

Harry frowned. He knew damn well who Barty Crouch Senior was. The man who imprisoned his father without a trial. A man who was now, himself, _deservedly_ in prison. 

"Yeah, I remember him." He growled.

"His mother was a Black, Grandmother's eldest sister, my Great-Aunt Charis. She died like twenty years ago. But obviously, your dad isn't going to invite _any_ of the Crouches. Not that there's many, if any left, I don't think. I mean all the pureblood families are interrelated but those are the ones closest to the main line, I think."

"How do you even know all this? Wait a minute, you're a fifth cousin right? How come your grandmother attended?" Harry asked, amazed.

Ron shrugged, "It's just stuff I picked up as a kid but never really paid much attention to, just sorta popped in my brain when you asked. And grandma always regretted being disowned. Not that she regretted being married to my grandfather but the fact that it wasn't something approved by her family. So when the option to attend came up along with the notice that she'd been reinstated, she jumped at the chance."

"So we really don't have much family left at all? I'm glad we're cousins and your grandmother decided to come." 

Harry smiled at Ron who grinned back. 

Suddenly the trapdoor on the floor popped open and up poked a pink mohawk, Tonks climbing up and into the room. Behind her came the black hair of Rhea Lestrange and the platinum blonde of Draco Malfoy.

"What's up, boys? Avoiding the grown ups? Mind if we barge in?"

"Could've knocked." Ron grumbled. 

"Why? You boys up to something the 'rents shouldn't know about?" Tonks grinned, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry and Ron immediately blushed with a vehement, "NO!" 

Tonks burst into laughter. "Didn't think so but you're both so easy to tease." 

"Potter. Weasley." Draco sneered a bit before being nudged by Rhea.

"Malfoy. Lestrange. Tonks." Harry acknowledged. 

He was confused as to why they were hanging around one another. He knew that Rhea and Dora were friends as well as cousins and Draco and Rhea had grown up together but he didn't know much of their relationships to each other. He was sure that Tonks wouldn't stand for Draco's commentary on muggleborns and Voldemort, so why was she hanging around him? 

"My dearest baby cousin Draco has something he would like to say to you, Harry." Tonks looked pointedly at Malfoy.

Draco glared at Tonks then cleared his throat, "I, uh, didn't know. About what You-Know-Who was really like, that is. Father's friends always talked about the 'golden days of the Dark Lord' when they were over at our estate. Looking back, I realized that Father never spoke those words aloud, he always repeated what others had already said. I may think that mud-" Tonks cleared her throat and glared at him, "muggleborns, sorry, trample on our traditions but Uncle Ted said that they're never taught them so maybe I can admit it's not entirely their fault." 

"So you finally realized that we were right and you were wrong? Not much of an apology though, was it?" Ron sneered at Malfoy. 

"Ron." Harry said.

"Aw, come on Harry. He's a prat." Ron whined.

"Yeah but he's our prat, our cousin, our family, whether we like him or not. You think I didn't make sure that the Dursleys were taken care of before I left? I did. Dadfoot bought them a new house in Australia, far away from here, with Wards and stuff because they may not like me and I may not like them but they're still my family. Family takes care of its own." 

Harry had decided not to press charges against the Dursleys as he just wanted to be done with them. Sirius had bought them a very nice, large house in Australia in exchange for leaving England and never returning unless someone told them they could. It was both for the mental safety of Harry and Sirius and for the physical safety of the Dursleys, from both Sirius and the forces of Voldemort. (Dudley was allowed in the country to attend Smeltings if they wanted him to continue there, as a compromise.) 

"Does it? Is that what Lestrange's parents were doing when they attacked Neville's parents? Taking care of their family? _Family_ doesn't do that." Ron spat, glaring at Rhea.

"Ron!" Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder as a precautionary, as he looked like he wanted to lunge at Rhea. "You know that Rhea was only a few years younger than us now when that happened. She had no control over her parents actions than I did over the Dursleys. If you judged me based on them, would you like me?" 

Ron scowled at Harry and begrudgingly said, "No." 

"I'm tired of judging people before I know them. I know what it's like, people always judged me because of how I looked or what the Dursleys would say about me in the muggle world. They even judge me now in the Wizarding World because I'm a Parselmouth or the Boy-Who-Lived. She did the Oath with Sirius and he doesn't want to judge her for her relatives, so neither will I." Harry said, nodding his head at Rhea.

"And me?" Draco asked sullenly, "We've never gotten along, Potter." 

"Potter-Black, remember? And no, we haven't. But I'm willing to put our differences aside and try for the sake of family, if you are as well." 

"You're the one who rejected my friendship, Potter-Black." 

"I only rejected it _because_ you were acting like a prat. I didn't know you from Adam at the time but you weren't exactly what I would call friendly." 

"Yeah, maybe not." Draco grumbled. 

"Then when I rejected you, you became less of a prat and more of an arse." 

"I-I'm sorry, alright?" Draco forced out, his cheeks a light pink. "I don't really know how to make friends. I've always had Vince and Greg even when we were toddlers."

"And he's spoiled rotten by Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius." Tonks chimed in, "You were probably the first person to say no to him." 

Draco blushed scarlet red. 

Harry swallowed his grin, apparently he _was_ the first person to say no to him. 

"So, we're going to start over." Harry said, holding out his hand to Draco. "I'm Hercules Potter-Black, Lord Potter, Heir Black and your second cousin, but you can call me Harry." 

Draco took his hand cautiously and gave a firm shake, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir Malfoy and it's a pleasure to meet my second cousin."

"This is Ron Weasley." Harry said, clapping Ron's shoulder, "My best friend and our fifth cousin through our great-great-great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black." 

Draco held out his hand to Ron who took it gingerly. 

There was a slightly awkward silence broken by a bang of the door to the treehouse swinging open.

"Oi! What's this, Freddie?" A red head of hair was now poking through the trapdoor, followed by his identical brother.

"Little Ronnie and ickle Harrykins are throwing a baby cousins party and didn't invite us?" 

"I'm hurt." 

"Me too, brother. Me too." 

"Fred. George." Harry said evenly.

"Come on. Cousin Andromeda says dinner is ready. Her and Cousin Ted made burgers." 

"We'll be right down." Harry grinned. He was glad to have such a large family.

\---

"Pup, what are you wearing?" Sirius asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet. 

It was the morning after the family meeting and Harry had run out of his few pairs of decent clothes he had acquired while with the Weasleys and had resorted to his old Dursley rags.

"My clothes?" Harry replied, looking down. He knew they weren't great but at least they weren't ratty. 

"They're four sizes too big for you." 

"They're Dudley's that he grew out of. I-We don't have a washing machine and I don't know how to do laundry by hand." 

"Yeah, about that. We need to get a house elf. Andi leaves tomorrow and with her goes our cooking. I'm a terrible cook, Moony was the chef of our group and I've got no idea where he is currently. Do you know of one that needs work?" Sirius said, laying the paper on the the table and taking a sip of his tea. 

Harry's eyebrows pinched in thought, "Um, no? How does that work anyway, do you like buy them?" 

"Yeah, at the store in Horizont Alley. But don't you know a house elf in need of a family?" 

"Oh!" Harry's eyes brightened with knowledge, "Dobby!" 

There was a loud *POP*. 

"The Great Harry Potter calls Dobby?" The slightly crazy elf with large light green eyes. 

"Uh, hi Dobby." Harry said. "Um, Dadfoot?"

"Dobby. I'm Sirius Black, one of Harry's fathers. I was wondering if you'd like to work for us now that you've been freed?"

"The Great Harry Potter wants Dobby to be working for him? Oh, yes please, Mister Blacky."

"But I thought you wanted to be free, Dobby." Harry asked. 

"Free of nasty mean master, yes. But house elves can nots live without a Wizards family." 

"What Dobby means, Harry, is that the bond between a wizard and an elf is symbiotic relationship. They need wizards magic to survive and in exchange, they work for us." 

"But are they all treated like Malfoy treated Dobby?" 

"No. Usually it's a well balanced relationship, where the house elves are treated like family. There are some families like the Malfoys, Notts, Lestranges and even my own mother, who treat their house elves like they aren't worth just as much as a human being. The Potters always treated their house elves with respect and love and were respected and loved in return." Sirius gave a small grin to Harry and looked fondly down at Dobby. "So well loved that when Mama Phee put her own life on the line trying to protect them from the Death Eaters attacking the Potter family manor, they rebelled and tried to send her to the Bones' manor before attacking the Death Eaters themselves." 

"Wow." Harry said, his eyes wide. "What happened?" 

"They killed two Death Eaters but the DEs got them back and killed the three that had remained to fight. Your grandmother was apparated by Winny, the oldest elf out of the four Potter elves, to the Bones estate where she unfortunately succumbed to her injuries. Winny died when you were about one. James said she only held on so long so she could see the next generation of Potters." 

"Dobby bes hearing stories of the brave Potters elvies when hes be little. Dobby would be honored to join their ranks." Dobby said, wringing his hands.

"If Dobby is going to be a Potter elf, do the Blacks already have a house elf?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Sirius sighed, "Yes, my mother's elf is still alive. We didn't get along when I was a child and I doubt we'd get along now so I'd rather not deal with him unless I have to. I'd rather bond Dobby to the House of Potter. I believe he'll protect you." 

Sirius looked at Dobby, who pulled his ears in embarrassment. 

"Dobby remembers Harry Potter's request. Dobby will only try to protect without hurting yous or yours friends." 

"Alright then. How does this work?" 

"You just need to say 'I, Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black, Head of Potter, accept this house elf known as Dobby to the family.' Then Dobby accepts and it's done." 

Harry took a breath and said, "I, Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black, Head of Potter, accept this house elf known as Dobby to the family." 

Nothing visible happened but Harry could feel a small thread of magic attach itself to Dobby. His eyes widened.

"You feel the bond? That's how house elves know where their masters are and how you can call on him. Just call Dobby's name and pull gently on the thread and he'll be able to find you no matter where you are unless there are Wards preventing him from getting to you." Sirius explained. 

Harry nodded. 

"Dobby bes doing laundry now, Great Master Harry Potter." Dobby said as he left with another *POP*. 

There was a calm silence that permeated the room. Harry began eating his breakfast as Sirius started reading the morning newspaper once again. Then Harry had another thought, something he had been thinking about and wanting to ask for awhile. 

"Hey Dadfoot, can you tell me about mum and dad? And more of our family?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Of course I can. Don't ever be afraid to ask questions with me. Anything you're curious about, just ask." Sirius said, laying the paper back on the table beside his plate. "What do you want to know?" 

"How-How did you get together? I mean three people in a relationship must be weird?" Harry fought a blush. He had never considered more than two people in a relationship before.

"I suppose it's very different to what you grew up around. It's rather rare these days in the Wizarding World too. I only know of one other triad in Britain and they're in their hundreds. I'm sure there are some people like us in the muggle world that keep it hidden to avoid scrutiny but it's open in this world. See, magicals don't care about who you love or what you look like. All they care about is power, Magical and Political. We wouldn't have gotten much scrutiny as say a Muggleborn trio would have gotten because Lily was top of our class and both James and I were Heirs to major political powerhouses." Sirius explained. 

"So why did you keep it secret?" 

"The War. Family Magic is very powerful, Harry. When your Granddad Potter married us, he used the Olde Rituals to do it. It created a Magical Bond between James, Lily and I. That bond is how we escaped from Voldemort when he had us pinned down in 1979. It allowed us to share our magic and emotions with each other. But the Olde Rituals are a bit taboo these days because there are only fifteen families left in the world who can cast them. Even the Noble and Most Ancient Houses don't really marry that way anymore because they fear the power that comes from that bond of love. That's why we kept it secret. We already had Voldemort after us, if he knew... I don't know if we would have survived as long as we did." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Harry nibbling on his food. 

"So how did you guys end up together?" 

Sirius smiled, "Well, James fell in love with your mum from the second he laid eyes on her on the Hogwarts Express first year. I fell in love with Lily in third year after she cursed Evan Rosier blind for daring to attack a first year muggleborn. I loved James from about second year on but he never really felt the same until the summer before fifth year. Then he was conflicted for most of fifth year, convinced he had to choose. Finally I confronted Lily over the summer between fifth and sixth year and told her about the different kinds of relationships that are accepted in the Wizarding World." 

"And she loved you too?" 

"Well, our relationship was a bit awkward in the beginning. I told you earlier that sometimes our group of friends would take pranks too far? It definitely crossed into bullying and the person who we - " Sirius sighed, "bullied the most was Lily's best friend at the time, Severus Snape." 

"Snape?! Mum's best friend was Snape?!" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice with a cough. 

"You know him?" Sirius' eyebrows furrowed.

"He teaches potions. He hates me." 

"He what?! He teaches at Hogwarts?!" Sirius sputtered, "Why on earth does he teach potions? He was a brilliant potioneer, even I can begrudgingly admit that, but he has the people skills of a gnat. And last I checked, was a Death Eater."

"What? Why is he teaching at the school then?" 

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to ask Dumbledore. Harry, how does Snape treat you?" 

"He's awful!" Harry exclaimed, "He hates me. He'll take points off of Gryffindor because I 'breath too loud' and things like that. Is it because of dad?"

Sirius frowned, "Yes, I'd say that probably has something to do with it. But the fact that your parents bullied someone doesn't mean you should take it out on their children, _they've_ done nothing wrong. That's why I've given Rhea a chance, she is not her parents. Lily used to have this muggle saying, 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'. When we were younger she used to remind Snape of that every time we bothered him and he wanted to retaliate. He'd let it go in her presence and then later, when she was unaware, he'd get us back somehow. By the end of third year he started just as many fights as we did." 

"Do you think that's why he hates me?" 

"I think it's part of it. The other part is... Well, Snape loved your mother very much but she didn't feel the same way. She saw him as her brother." Sirius paused thoughtfully, "I think he probably views you as someone who could have been his son if things had gone the way he'd hoped. Instead, you're the son of two people he very much hates." 

Harry made a face of disgust, "Ew. I don't want to be Snape's son. And he loved mum, gross." 

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, you're most definitely not. And I loved your mum too."

"Well, yeah but she loved you back and married you. Plus, you're great."

Sirius lifted his head up snootily, "Thank you. I am a wonderful specimen of human." 

Harry laughed.

"I can't blame Snape for loving Lily, she was very lovable. But, if he bothers you again this coming school year, I want you to write to me and I'll sort it out. Alright?" 

"I can deal with it." 

Sirius put his hand over Harry's, "I know you can. You're a strong young man but the point is you shouldn't _have_ to deal with it. It's my job as your parent to deal with it." 

\---

Rhea could see that convincing the remaining Longbottoms she wasn't like her parents would be an uphill battle. She had, with the support of Sirius, finally decided to confront the demons of Bellatrix and Roldophus' past. 

Rhea was currently in the sun room of Willow Grove, the Longbottom Ancestral Manor, attempting to convince Dowager Lady Longbottom of her good intentions. She had been dropped off by Sirius with Harry so he could spend some time with his god brother. Harry had taken it upon himself to distract Neville while Rhea spoke to Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom.

"We are family, Lady Longbottom." Rhea said.

"Family didn't prevent your mother from attacking my son. Family didn't save Neville from growing up like an orphan." Lady Longbottom said sharply.

"And I'm terribly sorry for what my parents and uncle did. I wish to make amends. I know Lord Arcturus has already made reparations for the House of Black but the House of Lestrange has not. Allow me to pay for my family's sins."

Augusta's eyes softened at the teenager who was not much younger than Frank and Alice had been when they were attacked, "You were nothing but a child at the time, Miss Lestrange, younger than Neville is now. You had no control over your parents and therefore should not pay for their sins. I will not hold their crimes against you as I'm sure many have. But I'm afraid Neville may have a harder time." 

"I look just like my mother and that is the only person he will see when looking at me." Rhea said sullenly. 

"It's both a curse and a blessing." 

"What do you mean?" Rhea asked, her eyebrows dipping in confusion.

Augusta smiled thinly, "Have you not seen pictures of your father? He wasn't the most handsome man and I would say you were rather lucky to not have inherited his face." 

"I refused to look at any photos of my parents when it was offered. I may have only been seven when they attacked your son and daughter-in-law but I was old enough to know they'd destroyed a family. Then there's the fact they could never be bothered to take care of me. They were more interested in the wellbeing of their Lord and Master than their own daughter." Rhea scoffed bitterly, "My cousin Regulus and our house elf were the only ones who really paid attention to me before I was taken in by Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius and so I barely remember them. They are more my parents than Bellatrix and Rodolphus are." 

There was a silence in the room. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. It was stiff with tension.

"I was thinking, Lady Longbottom, of the best way to convey to Heir Longbottom that I will never harm him." Rhea broke the silence hesitantly. 

"And the conclusion you have drawn?" 

"That he will likely never believe me. He will only see my mother. My idea is controversial but perhaps worthy if you agree. As the Lady Regent of the House of Lestrange I could swear an oath of Fealty using the Olde Ritual with the Longbottom Family Magic." 

Augusta's eyes widened in shock, "The Fealty Ritual hasn't been used by any Noble and Most Ancient House since 1484. There have been no Vassal/Lord House relationships since the 1700s."

"I'm aware." 

"You would make the Lestrange family a Vassal of House Longbottom? There would be no going back, you understand, Miss Lestrange? Your family line would permanently be a Vassal House of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, until your House or ours dies out." 

"But its mutually beneficial, Lady Longbottom. I am despised as the only child of the Lestranges. I have been shamed and belittled and tormented since I began at Hogwarts. Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius tried to shield me from it by keeping me in the manor away from the public but they couldn't protect me at Hogwarts." She sighed softly, "My cousin Dora did what she could but I was in Slytherin and she was in Hufflepuff and a year older than I. Not only would I be seen as a Vassal of House Longbottom and therefore protected but the House of Lestrange would be under your control, at least to the public."

"And in private, you understand, Miss Lestrange? That bond gives Neville and I the power to control your political, marital, life choices. It is not something to be taken lightly." 

"I understand, Lady Longbottom. But it'll keep the House from people like my parents. I'm willing to sacrifice my choices to make sure no one is hurt by my House again." 

Lady Longbottom nodded her head sharply, "Then we'll have to get you and Neville acquainted. I'm not a Longbottom by blood, I don't control the Family Magic but as Neville is the Heir, he can."

"I'm hoping Harry can help with that. We've had a chance to get to know each other and hopefully he can vouch for me with Neville." 

Augusta stood up, "Then lets go track down the boys, shall we?" 

\---

Dropping Harry off at the Longbottom's gave Sirius an opportunity to see an old friend. He had managed to track Remus down in a werewolf enclave in France. 

Remus had finally gotten the news that Sirius was free and made his way back to England and was meeting him in a rented out room in the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius wanted to get the awkward 'you were illegally put in jail' conversation out of the way before inviting Remus home to stay with Harry and him.

"Moony." Sirius breathed when the door to the room opened and he saw the face of his oldest friend.

"Padfoot. I knew you were innocent but no one would listen to me! I can only hope you don't hold me accountable." Remus sighed heavily, closing the door behind him. 

Sirius barked a bitter laugh, "Of course they didn't, the Ministry and Wizengamot are both full of prejudiced old farts. Knowing you knew was one of the few things that kept me sane in that hellhole. Come here, you old wolf." 

The two Marauders embraced tightly. After a few minutes they let each other go and sat at the small table by the window. 

"I'm so sorry, Padfoot. Not even Dumbledore would listen to me." 

"It's okay, Remus. It's not your fault. You know Dumbledore hardly ever listens to anyone once he thinks he knows what's best. It was half our problem fighting in the war, remember? His inability to see past his own ideas. He was the old, war wised Wizard who thought of us as young and naive wizards straight out of school."

"Which we were." 

"Yes but we had some good ideas we implemented by ourselves that probably would have gone better if he'd listened to us." 

Remus nodded. "Still, I wish I could have done more for Harry. I kept an eye on him in the Muggle World for a little while before Dumbledore moved Arabella Figg into the neighborhood to keep an eye on the house. I had to leave him because I feared she'd recognize me from the Order and report me to Dumbledore." 

"You did what you could and I'm grateful for that." 

"Honestly? If I'd had a steady job and a way to keep him safe during my time, I probably would've kidnapped him from that house. Those muggles were-" 

"Awful." Sirius finished. "Harry and I have already discussed them. Despite everything, he didn't want to press charges against them." 

"I fear your kid is too nice. Granted, he doesn't remember how he was treated there as a toddler. It was nearly neglectful enough for me to call the Muggle authorities." 

Sirius growled, "He still views them as family, which they are, I suppose. Blood family. I bought them a house in Australia so they'd be about as far away from Harry as we could get them. For their protection and his. I guess Harry does have a point in that you can't choose who you're related too but he doesn't understand that you _can_ choose who you view as family." 

"He's going to be a handful, isn't he?" 

"Oh, you have no idea." Sirius grinned, "I'm looking forward to the challenge. I was hoping you'd like to join me." 

"Sirius -" Remus began.

"Don't give me the 'but I'm a werewolf' excuse, Moony. You know I don't give a flying fuck about that and I doubt Harry will care either. Andi told me there's a new potion available to help you keep your mind during your transformations." 

"Yes but it's rather expensive, Sirius." 

"I'm Head of the Black Family now, Moony. I can afford it. And don't argue with me about it." Sirius smirked, "I've already hired someone to brew it. You'll have your first dose in the last week of July." 

"Sirius." Remus sighed. 

"You're as bad as Harry at accepting gifts, old friend. Speaking of my dear son, your clothes look as bad as his." 

Remus looked down at himself. "They're best clothes I can afford right now." 

"Then I guess you'll be joining Harry and I on a little shopping spree with Andi, Cissy and Dora. Harry and I both need some new clothes and honestly, so do you." 

"Sirius." 

"Nope. No protesting. You're coming home with me too." 

Remus sighed internally. There was no arguing when Sirius or James got like this. 

"Find but only until the end of the summer." 

"Why?" 

"I have a job now." Remus grinned cheekily, "Dumbledore hired me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." 

Sirius' face broke out in a huge smile, "That's fantastic, Moony! Now maybe Harry will actually learn something from DADA." 

"What do you mean by that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Neville were in the greenhouses of Willow Grove. Harry had been sent on a mission to talk to Neville by Sirius. Sirius wanted Neville to know that Rhea wasn’t like her parents. Harry had been politely asked to skedaddle upon arriving at Willow Grove by Lady Longbottom because she wanted to speak to Rhea alone. He had found Neville in the first place he looked, the Longbottom greenhouses. 

Harry and Neville were attempting to connect as godbrothers for the first time since they were babies. It was slightly awkward because Neville had known and had assumed that Harry had known, leaving him feeling a bit snubbed. 

"What is that?" Harry asked, pointing at a beautiful purplish blue patch of flowers with long triangular petals. 

"That's Moon Blossom. It's actually quite rare, generally only grows in the mountains of Japan. My Uncle Algie brought me back one of them in stasis when he went on vacation. I'm the first Brit to attempt to grow it here." 

"Wow, that's cool. Does it do anything special?" 

"It has the most beautiful bloom of silver light. But it only blooms on the full moon. I haven’t gotten to see it yet but Uncle Algie said it’s quite a show.” 

“Sounds interesting.” Harry said. 

“I know why you’re here, Harry.” Neville said sharply, sitting down on a bench. 

“Why’s that?” Harry asked, sitting down next to Neville.

“You’re the Heir to the House of Black and a member of the House of Black harmed my family. Her daughter is talking to my gran. I’m not deaf, I overheard you all speaking in the Floo Parlor.” 

“My dad asked me to come and make sure you know that Rhea’s okay. He thought you might listen to me.” 

“She’s _her_ daughter. You wouldn’t understand.” Neville said dully. “You don’t have reminders of You-Know-Who lurking around every corner. You don’t have to see your parents like I do, you have closure.” 

Harry glared at the ground. Neville was right and wrong. Harry, at the very least, did have closure and a parent still alive and cognitive. But Voldemort was always lurking over his shoulder and he knew that one day it would all come to a head and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for that. 

“Do you remember the end of first year? When I was in the hospital wing?” 

“Yeah. The rumour was that Professor Qurriell was a follower of You-Know-Who and he tried to kill you.” 

“Qurriell wasn’t a follower of Voldemort, he was being possessed by him. Voldemort tried to kill me. And he tried to kill me again this year, he was the one behind all the attacks.” 

“What?!” Neville exclaimed. “B-but he’s dead! Isn’t he?” 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “He’s just really weakened.” 

“Blimey, Harry. I’m sorry. At least the Lestranges are locked up and can’t come after me.” Neville paused. “He’s going to come back one day, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, I reckon so. And he’ll come after me and my family again. The man who betrayed my parents is still out there too. I may not fully understand what your life is like but I do understand your weariness of Rhea.” Harry said. “It’s probably a good thing to be weary but I promise you, Rhea is nothing like either of her parents or even Malfoy.” 

Neville nodded quietly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the appearance of his grandmother and Lady Rhea. 

“Harry, tell your father that there is to be a ritual in two days and as the Head of the House of Black, he will be required to attend.” 

“A ritual?” Harry asked the stern woman. 

“Yes, I decided to ask Lady Longbottom to be my Vassal Lord. Which means-“ 

“The House of Lestrange can’t harm the House of Longbottom again.” Neville said. 

“Yes.” 

“I did tell you Neville, Rhea’s okay.” 

“She just-“ 

“I look like my mother, I know. I don’t blame you for being cautious with me, Heir Longbottom. But I promise, I will never ever harm you or any of your friends or family. I will swear on my magic to that promise in two days.” 

“If you’re willing to risk your magic on that promise, then I’m willing to try to get to know you.” Neville said, holding out his hand to Rhea. 

Rhea took it. 

Lady Augusta nodded her head sharply and turned to Harry. “I believe you’ve managed to complete the task set by your father. I was told you were to go straight home afterwards.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry said. 

“As much as I’d like you to stay and bond with Neville as was your right growing up, Lord Black informed me that you are currently grounded.” She stared at Harry sternly. “I don’t know what you did to be grounded by a wild child like Sirius Black but if he punished you, I’m sure it was for a good reason.” 

“I fought Voldemort without any adults.” Harry said. 

“The whispers are true then. You-Know-Who is not dead.” 

Harry shook his head, “No, he’s just weakened. He’s tried to kill me about three times since I reentered the Wizarding World on my eleventh birthday.” 

“Merlin and Morgana.” Augusta breathed. “Well there is no sense dawdling around. Tell your father I expect to be part of his War Council when the time comes.” 

“Gran?” 

“That man and his followers took almost everything from me, I’ll be damned before I let him gain a foothold in this country again.” 

“I-I’ll help too, Harry.” Neville said firmly. “You’re my godbrother, my family. I’m not going to let any Death Eaters or even Vol-Voldemort himself take more family from me.” 

“You two will stay out of this as long as possible. I’m not sure how long that’ll be but please give the adults a chance to solve this.” 

“You guys tried, it didn’t work. Maybe it’s time for new blood and a new perspective on the situation.” Harry said as Neville nodded in agreement.

“You two are twelve years old, you will scared for life.” 

“We already are.” Neville said. “Harry quite literally.” He pointed at Harry’s forehead. 

Augusta sighed heavily, “You are as stubborn as your father. We’ll discuss this later and I’m sure Harry will have to talk to his father. For now, He Who Must Not Be Named is weak and we will take advantage of that in the Wizengamot. You two will be allowed to help there as the future Lords of your respective Houses.” 

“Politics are boring though.” Neville groaned. 

“But essential to keeping power out of You-Know-Who’s hands.” 

“If it’ll help in the fight against Voldemort, count me in.” Harry said. 

“Me as well.” Rhea commented quietly. 

“Now Lord Potter, you should probably make your way back home. The House of Longbottom has a lot to discuss with the House of Lestrange.” 

\---

Harry had only been home from Hogwarts for a week and a half but he was already having the best summer of his life. 

He was sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table that sat in front of the fireplace. Harry was taking advantage of his grounding and getting his homework out of the way. Hermione would be so proud to hear that, if he was allowed to talk to her. He had only been allowed to see Neville because they were godbrothers, and the Weasleys because it was technically House business. 

The worst part of the grounding had to be no flying. He was used to being unable to send letters back and forth to his friends but now that he was free from the tyrannical household of the Dursleys, he had been looking forward to the freedom of doing magical things. At least it wasn’t for the whole summer and he’d still have all of August to fly and hang out with his friends.

The Floo flared and out stepped his dad followed by a man with sandy hair tinged with gray. He had small scars on his face and looked exhausted. 

"Harry, pup, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sirius grinned at Harry and swept his hand toward the other man.

"This is your Uncle Remus, Moony. He was one of James' and I's best friends at Hogwarts." 

“Hello Uncle Moony.” Harry smiled. He had heard much about him while Sirius had been tracking him down. He seemed like the Hermione of his parents group of friends and he bet that those two would get along well. 

“Hello Harry. My, how you’ve grown.” Remus said softly. 

“Moony is going to be staying with us for the summer. I hope you both will get to know each other because you’re looking at your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” 

“Wow. Well, from what I’ve heard of you, you’ll be a sight better than Lockhart.” 

“That bad, huh?” Remus asked. “We had some pretty bad ones during our time at Hogwarts too.” 

“Any of them try to Obliviate you?” Harry said dryly. 

“Uh, no.” Remus winced. “Lockhart?” 

“Yes, that bloody wanker. I swear if he wasn’t already in Saint Mungo’s I’d kill him for trying to wipe Harry’s memory.” Sirius growled. 

“No, you wouldn’t. That would mean you’d go back to Azkaban and I know for a fact you’d never jeopardize Harry.” Remus said. 

“No, I wouldn’t. But I’d have him thrown in there himself. Honestly wish I could but there’s not really anything left of the man who did it and punishing his body for something the man who was in it did seems wrong.” 

“Look at you, thinking before you react.” 

“If Azkaban taught me anything, it was to think things through.” Sirius said grimly. 

Remus nodded. 

“Oh, Dadfoot. Lady Augusta had a message for me to bring back to you.” Harry remembered.

“About Rhea?” 

“Rhea?” Remus asked. 

“Rhea Lestrange, Bellatrix and Roldophus’ daughter.”

“The Lestranges reproduced?” Remus shuddered slightly. 

“Yes, as part of their betrothal contract. But Rhea spent most of her formative years with Narcissa. She’s not very much like my deranged cousin at all, though I did hear from Dora that she inherited Bella’s temper.” 

“I honestly don’t know what to think about that.” Remus commented. “Well, I guess I hope she’s a rebel like her cousin.” 

“Oh yes.” Sirius grinned, “She’s friends with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. And she loves her Muggleborn Uncle Ted. What was the message from Lady Longbottom, Harry?” 

“That Rhea is going to do the Vassal Oath in two days and you’ll be required to attend as the Head of the House of Black.” 

“Vassal Oath? She really is looking to shake things up, isn’t she.” 

“Oh and Lady Augusta said that she wants to be part of your Voldemort War Council when the time comes.” 

“What in Merlin’s name did you talk about at Willow Grove?” Sirius asked incredulously. 

“This and that.” Harry grinned.

“Right then.” Remus said, clearing his throat. “Harry, as I am to be your new Defense teacher, why don’t you tell me about your previous teachers?” 

“Well the first one was Voldemort.” Harry said. 

“What?!” Remus exclaimed. 

“It’s a long story.” Sirius clapped Remus on the back. “Quite a tale. You’ll want to kill Dumbledore afterwards, I know I did.” 

\---

Two days later, in a side room of the Willow Grove Ritual Room, Narcissa and Rhea were preparing for the Ritual of Fealty. The Ritual itself didn't require anything special in the sense of clothes or anything but Rhea had requested the room to mentally prepare to signing her life to the Longbottoms. She knew it was better than signing her life to the Dark Lord but how was it different? 

It was different, Rhea reassured herself. The Longbottoms were an honorable house going back before the time of Merlin and King Arthur. They had a reputation to uphold and, if nothing else, wouldn't force her to do something that would look bad on the House of Longbottom. The Dark Lord cared nothing about Houses or the people in them. 

Rhea stood in the middle of the room in front of the full sized mirror and stared at the face of her mother. When she was younger she'd wished she had inherited Dora's Metaphormagus skill so that she wouldn't have to stare at her mother's face all the time. Rhea didn't mind her silver eyes so much. They were the eyes of her dear aunt and cousin, after all. 

"Are you sure you wish to do this, niece?" Narcissa asked quietly from beside her. 

"My parents were mad, they drove this House and by proxy the Houses of Black _and_ Malfoy to shame. If this restores some honor and trust back to the House of Lestrange, then I'm going to do it." 

Narcissa nodded silently and brushed back Rhea's hair from her face gently. "You know your mother and father weren't always crazed worshippers of the Dark Lord?" 

Rhea huffed and turned away from her. "Aunt Cissy, I don't wish - " 

"You will listen for once in your life, Rhea Celestia Lestrange." Narcissa said sharply, gripping Rhea's arm tightly. "You have avoided hearing of your parents since the day we took you in. We indulged your wishes as a child but you are no longer that child. You are an adult and as an adult you must realize that not everything is black and white, Light and Dark." 

"I know that!" Rhea growled. 

"Do you?" Narcissa questioned lightly, releasing her arm. "You are blinded by your hatred of their actions. You are blind when it comes to them. You refuse to see that there may have once been more to them than just being followers of the Dark Lord. They were children once. Bellatrix was your age when they married. Rodolphus was Nymphadora's age. Barely older than children." 

It was quiet for a few minutes, broken by Rhea saying quietly. "I can't imagine getting married right now." She sat down on the small sofa by the window. 

"It was a longstanding tradition for the House of Black to marry while in or directly after Hogwarts. Nymphadora is the first in five hundred years to break it. Not that there's really anyone left to enforce it. Sirius certainly isn't going to, he hated the idea as a child, and then he married at eighteen." Narcissa huffed a small laugh, "Your cousin is lucky that her grandfather Black is dead. He would have married her off whether she liked it or not. You as well." 

"You never talk about him." Rhea said quietly, looking down at her hands. "You speak of grandmother Druella all the time but nothing of grandfather Cygnus." 

"Cygnus was probably the other contributing factor besides the Dark Lord in Bella's descent into madness." Narcissa sat down softly beside Rhea. "He, his father Pollux and his sister Walburga - Sirius and Regulus' mother - were cruel people. The Black Madness was strong in all three of them. Grandfather Pollux hated being the ‘spare heir’ and tried many times to kill your Great-Granduncle Arcturus. The last time, about twenty years ago, ended with Arcturus in hospital and Pollux sent to Azkaban where he died a few years later.” 

“Our family history is interesting to say the least.” Rhea commented dryly.

Narcissa smiled slightly, “Aunt Walburga was insane, as Sirius can testify. Your grandfather was not only a bit insane but angry all the time. He wanted sons, you see? He saw us, and mother for not bearing a son, as shameful." 

"He was abusive." Rhea stated. It wasn't a question, she could tell by Narcissa's tone that it was true. 

Narcissa nodded, "Bella, as the oldest, took the brunt of it. She protected us until she didn't. My mother loved us but she was weak magically. She did her best to shield us from him but often failed. Bella became our protector in her place. Andromeda and Sirius weren't the first rebel Blacks. She would often taunt Cygnus by doing everything the opposite of what he wanted in order to pull his attention from us." 

"What happened to that girl? Why did she become who she was in the end?" Rhea asked quietly, asking about her mother for the first time since her imprisonment. 

"The year before she turned eleven Father started giving her private magic lessons, so she wouldn't 'disgrace the House of Black' at Hogwarts. She changed right before our eyes. By the time she left on the Hogwarts Express she was no longer the protective older sister who didn't care what father thought but the bloodthirsty blood purist who sought the attention and recognition of our father and of the Dark Lord." 

"And then she became a Death Eater."

"Yes. Before her and your father even married, she took the Mark. I could still see that girl though. That brave ten year old who protected us from father's rampages. But there was a darkness to her even then as a child. She had a thirst for power that I think was born from the abuse of our father. She wanted - needed - power and control over everything. I could see she was precariously tittering on the brink of madness. I had hoped her marriage would settle her. And it did, for few years." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. She was happy, happier than I could ever remember her. Part of it was probably the fact that because she was married, Cygnus could no longer get to her. Rodolphus and her had been arranged since they were eight and nine years old. They didn't love each other but they liked each other as friends, and in a pureblood arranged marriage that's as good as love."

"Why have me at all?" Rhea said, picking at her nails. 

"Lucius and I agreed that you and Draco would never have a marriage contract unless you loved the person or persons you were betrothed to, so we didn't raise you with the values and knowledge of pureblood marriage contracts. It was an obligated part of the marriage contract between the House of Black and House of Lestrange, at least two children, with one being a boy." 

"So I was just a necessary duty." Rhea said bitterly, "No wonder they didn't love me."

Narcissa grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "They did love you. Bella was so ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant. She said she would raise you right, treat you right, not like father or Aunt Walburga. That first year after you were born was a happy time in the Lestrange Household. Lord Lestrange was disappointed that you were a girl, he was rather like Cygnus, but your father didn't care. You were a healthy, happy baby and that's all that mattered to him." 

Narcissa sighed, "When you were about fifteen months old, the War picked up even faster than it already had. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to choose, stay with you or serve their master, and they both chose wrong." 

"She choose him over me! She chose a Dark Lord over her own flesh and blood. And then she attacked the Longbottoms and orphaned me as much they orphaned Neville." Rhea felt tears stinging her eyes and blinked them back. She would not cry over her parents. She had promised herself there would be no more tears at their trial when she was seven years old. 

Narcissa pulled Rhea into her side and rubbed her back soothingly. "You know it's okay to cry. This is why I wanted to speak of your parents. The entire time you've been with us, you never once confronted your feelings on your parents. You avoided it and as a child, it was okay. We could shield you from the brunt of it but you are venturing out into the world on your own and you leave yourself vulnerable to emotional attack if you don't work though this." 

"Why now?" 

"Once you complete this Ritual, you will no longer be under our care. The Longbottoms, as your Vassal Lord, will be responsible for you. Now, that doesn't mean I'm not your aunt or Godmother anymore but I wanted you to confront this pain before I sent you off into the real world without us. I should have done it before you left for Hogwarts but I wanted you to remain a child for as long as possible."

"Maybe it would've been better to had done this when I was a child." Rhea muttered into Narcissa's shoulder.

"Perhaps, but you were a traumatized child who refused to speak of it. We were worried that having you confront this would just make you worse. You know we sat Draco down and talked to him about what the consequences of disobeying the Dark Lord were when Sirius was named Lord. I want you to know that Bella and Rodolphus also had to make those decisions." 

"But she worshiped him! I remember at her trial, she confessed, she proclaimed her love and support for the Dark Lord!" 

Rhea would never forget sitting in the public area of the Wizengamot with Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius on either side of her, watching her Mother, Father and Uncles being tried for torturing the Longbottoms. How Uncle Barty pleaded his innocence to his father, how her father and uncle were silent in the face of jail time. Her mother's crazed laughter and glee at being caught, of being 'the most faithful' to the Dark Lord. 

"You know that not all Magic classified by the Ministry as 'Dark' is bad. This isn't taught at Hogwarts anymore but there are technically five classifications of magic. White, Light, Grey, Dark, and Black magic. Your mother always wanted power and the Dark Lord gave her that power. He taught her Black magic that should never ever be messed with because it warps your soul and your mind. By the time of the Dark Lord's downfall, Bella was into some very Black magic. It doesn't excuse any of her actions of course, but it may give you some insight into her." 

Rhea nodded slowly, "I won't forgive her, ever. But I'll try to remember she wasn't always a monster." 

"Thank you, my darling niece. I just want you to realize that we are all more than our worst actions, your mother and father included. And know that everything she did, twisted and wrong as it was, she did for you. She thought she was making the world a better place for her children." 

"It was still awful." 

"Yes, it was. I'm not asking you to forgive her - I doubt she would ever ask for it either - but try to remember she was once a good mother, a good sister. She gave me the best gift a person could give." 

"What was that?" 

Narcissa smiled gently and cupped Rhea's face, "You. She gave me a daughter that I love with all my heart, a sister for Draco, a friend for Dora. A wonderful, bright, kind girl who is nothing like the shadow of my sister who birthed her." 

Rhea smiled at Narcissa, with tears shimmering in her eyes.

Narcissa gestured for Rhea to turn her back to her and began braiding her shoulder length hair into two short Dutch braids. It was an Olde tradition for Magicals to braid their hair. It was an example of another tradition that had fallen to the wayside, one that Narcissa hoped to bring back eventually. 

"You know that while there aren't to be any arranged marriages, you should start thinking about marrying soon." She commented softly. 

Rhea rolled her eyes, "Aunt Cissy, I am eighteen years old, I have plenty of time before I need to marry." 

"Yes, you do. But in the eyes of the old bats of the Wizengamot, you will need to marry and produce an heir to the Lestrange line. It is expected of you." 

"When have I ever followed the expectations of society?" Rhea scoffed. "I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, but I don't hate muggles. I am a daughter of the House of Black, but I am not mad. I am the opposite of what everyone expected in a child of Bellatrix and Roldolphus." 

Narcissa smiled, "Just be prepared for the backlash."

"I can take it."

A knock came from the door and Sirius stuck his head in. "We're all ready when you are, ladies." 

"Thank you, Sirius. We'll be right in." 

Rhea took a deep breath. Her life was about to change forever and she hoped that her decision changed it for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the perspective on Bellatrix Lestrange was brought to you by Sisters of House Black on YouTube which is an amazing fan movie and really made me think about Bellatrix.


	9. Chapter 9

Preparing for the July session of the Wizengamot was like preparing for war. Andromeda came over everyday and drilled Harry in their allies and enemies. She made sure he knew who was who and who got along with who. They were down to two days before the session. Tomorrow, Harry would go to Gringotts with Sirius to claim his Potter Lordship ring and the Black Heir ring. Today was Harry’s final review with Andromeda. They were currently on a break. Harry had gotten through the Noble and Most Ancient Houses quiz but next he had Ancient House, Noble Houses and the House of Electors. Later still he had a protocol quiz. He was glad for the reprieve with Sirius. 

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked as he sat in the treehouse with Sirius.

"We're going to give your mind some protections. When you claim your Heir's Ring tomorrow it will give you some protection but a well organized mind will help." 

"Can Wizards read minds?" Harry asked, amazed. It seemed to him that there was almost nothing that magic couldn’t do. 

"Some can. There's an inherited talent called Legilimancy, those people with that ability are basically telepaths. They can't control what they see. Others use a spell of the same name to force their way into people's minds.” Sirius said. “It’s illegal to use the spell on others without their permission. But there’s a real neat trick that people who practice Occlumency can do.” 

“What’s that?” Harry asked curiously. 

“They can extract a memory of theirs that other people can watch.” 

“Really? How?” Harry said with bright eyes. “Like-“ He hesitated. 

“Like show you a memory of Lily and James.” Sirius said quietly. “Yes, I can. I can show you one of my favorites, if you’d like.” 

“Please!” Harry said. “I want to know what they were like.” 

“Luckily, I already anticipated this.” Sirius pulled a shallow copper bowl from a cupboard. It had gems set in the sides and runes carved around the edge. 

“This is the Black Family Pensieve. A Pensieve is a magical object that allows memories to be viewed outside the mind. They are rare, expensive, and hard to make. There are only about twenty in all of the UK. Most of those belong to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses. All of those particular ones, including this one and the Potter’s, are as old as the Houses themselves.”

Harry stared at the silver mist swirling within. 

“I chose a memory that kept me sane during my stint. It was about a month before James and Lily...” Sirius trailed off and cleared his throat. “Well anyway, it’s one of my favorites and I’d like to show it to you.”

“So how do we view it?” Harry asked.

“You’re going to stick your finger in the bowl and you’ll be drawn into the memory.”

Harry took a deep breath as he stuck his finger in the bowl. He felt a sensation like he was falling and then he landed in what looked like a house, Sirius next to him.

_ “Come ’ere, you slippery little sniget!” Came a man’s voice from down the hall, one that Harry didn’t recognize. _

_Around the corner came a buck naked baby toddling as fast as his little legs could carry him as he giggled wildly. Harry automatically blushed. That was him as a baby. _

_Right behind him came a man with unruly dark brown hair and hazel eyes incased in round frames. His dad James! _

_“Woah there, my little strongman.” A younger Sirius snatched baby Harry from the ground just before he made a break for the kitchen door. _

_James sighed with relief and sagged against the hallway wall. _

_“Why did we teach him to walk again?” He groaned. _

_“We only taught him because he’s getting too big to carry.” Sirius laughed. “He’s a fast one, isn’t he?” _

_“If he’s as fast in the air as he is on the ground, he’ll be a fine Seeker one day. I’m hoping to take him out on my Nimbus one day soon.” _

_“No James!” Came a woman’s shout from the kitchen._

_The door swung open and into the hallway stepped a curly redhead with green eyes. His mum! _

_“I told you, no more flying until he’s four! Do you remember the incident on his birthday?” She pointed a soapy spatula at him like she was brandishing her wand and James cringed. “He nearly killed himself and the cat.” _

_“Aw, Lils. It’ll be better than the training broom. I’ll be in control of the broom the entire time, he’ll be fine.” James argued. _

_“Maybe when he’s two.” Lily said, then turned the spatula to Sirius who had opened his mouth to continue James’ argument. “That’s final.” _

_”You let Siri take Harry on his motorbike.” James said as a final argument. _

_”That was before the training broom incident.” Lily said, folding her arms over her chest._

_“Well at least something good came out of that. He broke the ugly ass vase our dear sister-in-law sent us.” Sirius grinned. _

_Lily glared at him for a second and then grinned. “Well, I wasn’t complaining about that.” _

_“And how was the trip to your darling sister?” Sirius asked. _

_Lily made a sour face and Harry jumped, startled. She looked so similar to Aunt Petunia when she was mad at him that it startled him. He had never imagined that his mother could share traits with her horrible sibling. “About as well as you expected. But she’s safe now.” _

_“You know that putting Wards, especially Blood Wards, around a muggle home is illegal, right?” Sirius asked. _

_“Well I am a Black now, aren’t I? Half of your family history is illegal magic. At this point in the War, I honestly don’t care. I’d use the Killing Curse on Voldemort if given a chance.” _

_“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Sirius grinned and kissed Lily. “So vicious.” _

_Baby Harry squirmed in Sirius’ arms, wanting to be put down. Sirius handed him back to James._

_“So he escaped again?” Lily asked. _

_“I swear he’s using magic or something.”_

_“Or you’ve gotten slow in your old age.” Sirius smirked._

_“Hahaha you’re older than me Siri, so you’re calling yourself old.” James said. _

_“Boys, behave.” Lily said. “Finish Harry’s bath while I finish the dishes and we’ll put the baby to bed and turn in early.”_

Sirius pulled Harry out the memory. “Sorry about that, pup. You don’t want to see the rest of that memory.”

Harry blushed scarlet. While it was great to see how much his parents loved each other and him, he definitely didn’t need to see _that_.

“So, we’re going to start a lesson on Occlumency. I want you to think of the happiest place you’ve been. Imagine it in your mind.” 

Harry closed his eyes and thought. Maybe Hogwarts? No, he loved it there but it wasn’t his happiest place. Flying? Too complicated, he’d have to be focused on where he was flying the entire time. Maybe here, in the treehouse? Yes, he could imagine that. 

“Harry, do you have place?” Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

“Do I permission to enter your mind?” 

Harry took a deep breath and said, “Yeah.” 

“Okay, I want you to not let me out of wherever you are. That’s your job. _Legilimens_.” 

Harry felt a brush in his mind and pushed back against it.

“Good. You can feel my presence and you’re fighting back. We’re going to do this a few more times and then you’ve got to get back to your lessons with Andi.” 

———

“Are you ready to continue, Harry?” Andromeda asked as Harry took a seat at the desk in the library.

“I suppose.”

“Now, how do you always greet a lady, outside of school, regardless of their social status?”

“I say ‘Well met miss, mrs, dame or lady blank. How wonderful to see or meet you.’ and then I kiss their hand.” Harry recited. 

“Correct. Now, you can greet a girl like that at Hogwarts but it wouldn’t be required of you. I know for a fact that no one follows the social rules much at school except for the Slytherins and some of the Ravenclaws.”

Harry made a face. “Is that why some of the Slytherins look down at me? Or is it just because I’m the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’?”

“I think you’ve probably figured out by not that not all Slytherins are evil.” 

Harry nodded.

“The children of some of the more vicious and sycophantic Death Eaters were probably taught to hate you no matter what. Like the Carrow twins the year above you or the Nott Heir in your year or a future incoming Death Eater child. The older ones will have remembered the war. It is my hope that a lot of them can think for themselves and realize that Voldemort wasn’t good for anyone in the world, Muggle or magical.”

“Carrow twins?” Harry asked.

“Hestia and Flora Carrow. Their father, mother, aunt and uncle were major followers of Voldemort. Their aunt and uncle were particularly vicious fighters. Unfortunately, you will have to be polite, if possible, to them. Their father is a member of the House of Electors, Mygdon Carrow. For reference, his wife is Melia Carrow née Oceanus.”

Harry nodded.

“Now how do you greet a man?”

“I say ‘well met, mister, sir or lord blank, how nice to meet or see you’ and bow unless I am of higher rank to the man, in which case I don’t bow, they bow to me. If we’re the same rank, we don’t have to bow at all.”

“Well done, Harry. Now to our review of the Ancient Houses and Noble Houses. We begin with the Ancient Houses. What do you remember about the Ancient House of Brocklehurst?”

“They are a male-preference primogeniture Grey Neutral House. Samuel Brocklehurst is the current Head. His heir is his son Gabriel Brocklehurst. Sir Brocklehurst’s granddaughter Amanda is in my year and a Ravenclaw.”

“Very good. Next is the House of Bulstrode.”

“They are a patriarchal dark conservative House. Their Head is Gilbert Bulstrode, the father of Millicent Bulstrode who is my age and in Slytherin.”

Harry bit back a laugh when he thought of Millicent and Hermione’s mishap with Polyjuice Potion. Hermione had looked rather cute with a tail and ears even if it was horrifying and terrible at the time.

“His Heir is Millicent’s older brother, Benjamin, who is in Slytherin and will graduate this coming school year. Tell me about the House of Goldstein.”

“They’re a patriarchal progressive light house. Their Head of House is Joshua Goldstein. He’s the uncle of Anthony Goldstein who’s in my year. His Heir is his son, Edmund Goldstein, who’s still a toddler.”

“Very good. The next Ancient House is?”

“The House of MacMillian. They are a patriarchal light progressive House. Their Head is Dominic MacMillian, who’s wife is Eleanor MacMillian née Weatherby. His Heir is his son Ernest MacMillian. Ernie is in my year and a Hufflepuff.”

Andromeda nodded. “The House of MacMillian is allied with the House of Black through marriage despite our history of different political leanings. Your great-grandmother Black was a MacMillian as I believe Sirius has informed you.”

Harry nodded. Ernie and he had spoken a few times after the news of his other father had come out. Once they had gotten past the Chamber of Secrets business, they had gotten along fine. Ernie may be a bit posh, rigid and quick to judge but deep down he was a good guy.

“The House of McLaggen now, please.”

“The House of McLaggen is a patriarchal Grey neutral house. Their Head is Wesley McLaggen. His Heir with his wife, Bethany McLaggen née Wilkes, is Cormac McLaggen.” 

Harry scowled. Cormac was a year above him and a prat on par with how Malfoy had a tendency to act. He was someone else who didn’t like Harry’s attention or his skills at Quidditch. 

“You two don’t get along?” Andromeda asked.

“He’s a prat.” Harry said.

“Mm. Well, do me a favor and don’t say that in public. McLaggen is a House we can influence to our side. Try to get along with the Heir, if possible.” 

Harry sighed. “I can try but I make no promises if Cormac is being unreasonable.”

Andromeda nodded. “Fair. The next House please.”

“The House of Nightshade. They are an light progressive absolute primogeniture house. Their Head of House is Nathaniel Nightshade and his Heir is his only child, Enid Nightshade. Why does Nightshade sound familiar?” Harry asked. “There isn’t a Nightshade at Hogwarts, I don’t think.”

“Nathaniel’s wife, Narissa, is a famous singer in the Wizarding World. You’ve probably heard her on the Wizarding Wireless Network.” 

Harry nodded. He remembered now that he had definitely preferred her songs to those of Celestina Warbeck. They sounded more like the modern songs of the Muggle world while Warbeck’s were like something out of the forties. Ron, Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to educate him in Wizarding World entertainment. He learned that additionally to the solo singers, there was a band called the Weird Sisters that everyone at Hogwarts loved and a band called the Hobgoblins that was big in the seventies, which he had learned from Sirius was a favorite of his parents. The frontman looked a bit like Sirius who found it hilarious. 

“Next up is?” 

“The House of Ollivander.” Harry said. “They are a male-preference primogeniture grey neutral House. Their Head is Garrick Ollivander and he runs the wand shop in Diagon Alley. His Heir is his nephew Archer Ollivander.” 

“Correct. Now, the Ollivanders tend to lean towards the light progressive side of the Wizengamot but because of their wand shop they try to stay neutral so they don’t drive customers away. Odds are that Sir Ollivander will vote on our side when the time comes.” 

Harry nodded.

“Nearly done now. Only ten more Houses.” Andi said.

“It’s just a lot to take in.” Harry said.

Andi put her hand on his shoulder. “I know. If you’d grown up in the Wizarding World you would’ve had years to learn it. Unfortunately that’s wasn’t the case. But you’re doing better than I expected you would.”

Harry sighed. “I’m just worried that I’m going to make a fool of myself in the Wizengamot.”

“Well, you won’t have to speak much and Sirius will be with you the whole time.”

Harry nodded and vowed to himself to do the best he could. That was a vow he was making for his whole life, including Hogwarts. The Dursleys had always punished him for good grades but now Sirius expected better of him. 

“Next house, please.”

“The House of Parkinson. They’re a patriarchal dark conservative House. Their Head is Sir Parker Parkinson, who’s wife is Prunella Parkinson née Pyrite. Sir Parkinson’s Heir is his son, Phoebus Parkinson, who graduated from Hogwarts last year. His daughter Pansy is in my year and a Slytherin.”

Andromeda nodded. “It should be noted that the Parkinsons have been angling for a marriage contract between Draco and Pansy but Lucius and Narcissa decided when he was born that there wouldn’t be any contracts for Draco.”

“Is that why she always hangs off of him?” Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded. “She probably hopes she can convince him. The next House, please.”

“The House of Prince. They are a patriarchal dark conservative House and their Head is Sir Caligula Prince. His heir is his son, Julius Prince, with his wife Lenora Prince née Rowle.”

“Correct.”

“The next House is the House of Sewlyn, a patriarchal dark conservative House. Their Head is Sir Sawyer Sewlyn and his wife is Dame Sadie Sewlyn née Rosier.”

“You should be aware that Sir Sewlyn’s younger brother, Silas, is a Death Eater though he was never convicted. There are a few Sewlyns at Hogwarts. I doubt Sir Sewlyn’s son and Heir Sidney, a fifth year Ravenclaw or his daughter Samantha, a seventh year Slytherin, will bother you but Silas’ son, Sheridan, a fourth year Slytherin, might.”

Harry nodded. He never knew how many people hated him at Hogwarts. He was grateful that he had only had to contend with kids his age so far. He had a feeling that would be changing though as he took his rightful and proper place in the Wizarding World.

“The next House is the House of Shacklebolt. What can you tell me about them?” 

“They are a patriarchal light progressive House. Their Head of House is Sir Kensington Shacklebolt. His Heir is his younger brother Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Heir Shacklebolt went to the Auror Academy with your fathers. The House of Weasley?”

Harry grinned. This one was easy to remember. “They are a patriarchal light progressive House. Their Head of House is Sir Arthur Weasley. His Heir is Ron’s eldest brother, William or Bill, and he’s a Cursebreaker in Egypt so he’s not in the country much. They are now allied with the House of Potter.” 

“Excellent, Harry. Now we just have the five Noble Houses and we’re done.” 

Finally the light at the end of the tunnel, Harry thought to himself. 

“The first Noble House is the House of Corner. What do you know of them?”

“They are a male-preference primogeniture light progressive House. Their Head of House is Lord Matthew Corner. His Heir is son with his wife Matilda Corner née Branstone. Michael Corner is in my year at Hogwarts and is a Ravenclaw.”

“The Corners are the second youngest Noble House. They received their Lordship in 1868 after Miles Corner saved Queen Victoria from a magical assassin.” Andromeda said.

“Wow, that’s really neat.” Harry said. 

“The House of Fawley.”

“The House of Fawley is a male-preference primogeniture light progressive House. Their Head is Lord Aaron Fawley. His Heir is his only daughter Elizabeth Fawley with his wife, Josephina Fawley née Fernández who was a Muggleborn witch from Spain killed during the War. Elizabeth is a Slytherin that’s three years ahead of me. There are other Fawley’s at Hogwarts but they are the children of Lord Fawley’s younger brother.”

“The Fawleys are tied with the Malfoys as the oldest Noble House. The Fawleys were awarded their status by the Anglo-Saxon King Harold II as they were his Magical advisors. They fought on his side at the Battle of Hastings.”

“That’s amazing. A lot of people want to claim heritage back to the Battle of Hastings.” 

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so impressed? Your family history and Lordship along with your heirship are both several hundred years older.”

Harry grinned sheepishly. “Oh yeah. I forgot. Still, it’s pretty cool.” 

Andromeda shook her head and said. “Next House, please.”

“The House of Hallow. They are a matriarchal grey conservative House. Their Head is Lady Ursula Hallow. Her Heir is her eldest daughter, Esmerelda.” 

“Correct. The House of Hallow is the youngest Noble House although it is an old pureblood commoner house that also stretches back to King Arthur. They received their Ladyship from George V for acts of bravery during World War One.” 

“Andi? Why aren’t there any Nightshades or Hallows at Hogwarts that I know of?”

“The female members of the Hallows and Nightshades attend Cackle’s Academy for Witches, the second oldest magic school in Britain. The male members of those families attend the Albion Centre for Magic.”

“So there are other Magical schools in Britain besides Hogwarts?”

“Yes but just those two. The Albion Centre was established in 1658 CE by the Ministry as a state school, it’s a day school. Cackle’s was established in 1257 CE as a boarding school specifically for witches and while they are a prestigious school, they’re generally considered a bit old fashioned.” 

“There is so much to learn about this world.” Harry said.

“It’s a bit like moving to another country.” Andromeda said. “New customs, traditions, history. You’ll get the hang of it in a few years. Now, the House of Lestrange.”

“The House of Lestrange is a grey progressive, previously a dark conservative House. They are allied with the House of Black through marriage and the House of Longbottom through the Fealty Oath. They are a patriarchal House and currently have no Lord. Their Head is a Regent, my second cousin, Lady Regent Rhea Lestrange. She has no Heir.” 

Andromeda nodded. “Unfortunately, Rhea will be expected to marry in the next few years and produce an Heir. The House of Lestrange is the second oldest Noble House. They received their Lordship from James I in 1605 for helping to foil the Gunpowder Plot.”

“I thought the Lestranges hated Muggles or at least they did before Rhea.”

“Their pureblood ideology came a few decades after that, dating back to a few decades after the Statute of Secrecy.”

Harry nodded. He was nearly done. The last family, finally. 

“The Malfoys and then you’re done.” Andromeda said.

“The House of Malfoy is a patriarchal dark conservative House. Their Head is Lord Lucius Malfoy and his Heir is Draco Malfoy. Draco is my second cousin and attends Hogwarts with me in Slytherin.” 

“The Malfoy’s Lordship goes back to the Battle of Hastings as well. The Malfoys and the Fawleys do not get along as they fought on opposite sides. The Malfoys were awarded their Lordship in 1066 by William the Conqueror for helping to win the battle.” 

“The Malfoy’s helped a muggle King?” Harry shook his head. “I’d never had believed it if you had told me last year.”

“They like to forget that part.” Andi said with a wry smile. “You did very well, Harry. I’m very proud of you. You studied hard and remembered everyone’s name and political leanings. I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow you go to Gringotts and when we get home we’ll review the House of Electors.”

Harry nodded. Tomorrow was a big day at Gringotts. He was excited and nervous to claim his rings because that meant that the day after was Wizengamot day. (And hopefully he’d remember everyone for Andi’s final test tomorrow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nightshade, Hallow and Cackle’s is from the Worst Witch. I’ve been bingeing on Netflix. It’s a good show and I can see why the author thought JKR might’ve taken some things from her books.


	10. Chapter 10

“Now, the House of Electors are exactly what they sound like. The Wizengamot is made up of two houses, like Parliament. But, the Wizengamot differs from Parliament in a crucial way. The Wizengamot, along with being the governing body of Magical Britain, also serves as the high court.”

“Really?” Harry asked Andi.

Andromeda nodded. “The reason the Wizengamot acts as the High Court is because the Wizarding World is rather small, there’s only about a hundred thousand of us in Britain. At least that’s how many there were in the last census in 1950.”

“A hundred thousand? But there’s only like a thousand in all of Hogwarts!” Harry exclaimed. He was amazed at the size of the population. He had never known that the Wizarding World was so large.

“There are three major things that effect Hogwarts’ population. One, Hogwarts is an expensive boarding school. A lot of muggleborns and halfbloods, as well as a few purebloods choose to attend the Albion Centre because it’s a reasonably priced day school. Another is that many purebloods are still homeschooled. The last is that you were born at the height of the War. The year above you, your year and the year below you probably have the lowest birth rates in our history. Very few children were born in the last three years of the War.” Andromeda explained.

“So next year’s batch of firsties might be bigger?” Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded. “It’s expected to be. According to Professor McGonagall, about a hundred students have already accepted their places.”

“Wow.” Harry shook his head in amazement. “That’s a lot of first years.”

“There were about four hundred in my class for comparison. The birthrate of your year was about sixty children, not including muggleborns. In comparison, the amount of births in 1982 skyrocketed with the death of Voldemort to over three hundred, and the next year doubled and I expect that a lot of them have you to thank for that.”

“Me?”

“There were over 150 births in August and September of 1982.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought. There were nine months to a pregnancy. He did the maths and blushed scarlet. 

Andromeda chuckled. “Yes, there were many celebrations once word got around. I’m sure many of them were named for you and your parents as well.”

“What was the average birthrate of the Wizarding World before Voldemort?” Harry asked.

He was extremely curious to know how much Voldemort had effected the world not only in the amount of deaths but in the fear of bringing a child into the world.

“In the early sixties there was about a thousand births a year. That dropped significantly once the War truly picked up speed about 1975. But, there was also Grindelwald’s War from the 1920s to 1945. This century has not been good for the preservation of the Wizarding world.”

“How many births were there in 1900?” Harry asked. “For comparison.”

“Around three thousand.”

“That’s- Voldemort did more than kill off innocent people, he killed off the British Wizarding World!” Harry exclaimed. “How many people died during the War? Not including Muggles, as awful as it is that he killed them too.”

“There were about 5,000 deaths between 1968, when the first official attack was and 1983, when the last active Death Eater was caught.”

“5,000 people in fifteen years.” Harry said in astonishment. “And accounting for all the children never born because of it...”

“Yes. You understand how truly terrible Voldemort was. How his actions were the exact opposite of what he preached.”

Harry nodded. 

“Now, back to the topic we started on. The House of Electors is made up of thirteen elected officials of the Magical community. They are referred to as RMs or Representatives of Magic. They are elected by the public every seven years and we are currently close to the next election in the summer of 1995.”

“Why are there only thirteen?”

“The Nobles made the Wizengamot, take a guess.”

“They wanted to keep the power for themselves.”

Andromeda nodded, “Exactly. Now, please tell me who sits on the seats of the House of Electors.”

“The first is Mygdon Carrow. He’s a Dark Conservative RM who was a follower of Voldemort. His wife is Melia Carrow née Oceanus. He has twin younger siblings, Alecto and Amycus and twin daughters, Hestia and Flora. All of them are stanch pureblood supremacists.”

“Very good. I would suggest again that you try to avoid the Carrows at Hogwarts. Next RM.”

Harry nodded. “Next is David Davies. He’s a Grey Neutral RM.”

Andromeda nodded. “Correct. David is a pureblood but he didn’t fight on either side of the War. But his wife Mary Davies née Mosley is Muggleborn and he did defend her when it was needed.”

“He has two children, his eldest is Christopher Davies who graduated with Dora. His daughter Tracey is in my year and in Slytherin.”

“Well done. Next RM.”

“Amos Diggory. He is a Light Conservative RM and fought for the Light in the War. His son Cedric is in Hufflepuff and two years ahead of me.”

“Correct. Diggory can sometimes be an ally but his stance on magical races is a bit, well, iffy to say the least.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“He, like many wizards, often confuses magical races with magical creatures. Examples of magical races are vampires and centaurs. Magical creatures are animals like dragons and unicorns.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “So he won’t be an ally when we have bills relating to magical creatures and races?”

“Correct. He doesn’t like magical races while we feel they should have just as many rights as we do. Next RM, please.”

“RM Andrew Fawcett. He is a Dark Conservative. His wife is Abigail Fawcett née Avery and they have a daughter, Sarah, who’s in Ravenclaw the year above me and a son, Charles, the year above her and also in Ravenclaw.” 

“Correct. Now, knowing the families of the RMs is less important than the House of Nobles because RMs come and go but it’s good practice to always know who you’re dealing with and who you may come in to contact with. Next RM.”

“RM Octavius Flint. He is a Dark Conservative who was a known follower of Voldemort. His wife is Georgia Flint née Livingston. His son Marcus Flint is in Slytherin and the same year as Percy. And I can tell you if he’s anything like his son, he’s not a nice person.” Harry said with a scowl.

“Ah, had encounters with him?” Andromeda said knowingly.

“On and off the Pitch. He’s a definite pureblood supremacist.” 

Andromeda shook her head. “Unfortunately sometimes the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Next.”

“Michael Malcom. He is an older Dark Conservative but not a known blood purist or follower of the Voldemort. His wife is Morgan Malcom née Willows. They have one son, Mitchell, who’s a bit older than you.”

Andromeda nodded. “He’s believes in upholding pureblood traditions but not necessarily excluding halfbloods and muggleborns. Next.”

“Pranav Patil. He’s a Grey Neutral. His twin daughters are Parvati and Padma Patil and they’re in my year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively.” Harry said. 

“His wife is Rani Patil née Khatri. They have an older set of twin sons who I believe graduated with Bill Weasley, Raj and Rakesh.” 

”The next is RM Richard Renshaw. He is a Dark Conservative and another pureblood supremacist. His wife is Gayla Renshaw née Morganstern. They have three kids, Richard Jr., Rupert and Regan, all of whom are below Hogwarts age.”

Andromeda smiled. “Well done. Next.”

“RM Ethan Rosier. He’s a Dark Conservative who was a Death Eater that got off on the Imperius Defense. His younger brother Evan was killed in the War. He has two daughters with his wife, Ophelia Rosier née Ross, Evangeline and Erica. They are both in Slytherin, Evangeline is a sixth year and Erica is a fourth year.” 

“Ethan has become an even more vicious pureblood supremacist since the death of his brother during the war. Next.”

“RM Theseus Scamander. He’s a Light Progressive and the brother of Newt Scamander, the Magizoologist. He has no other living family besides his brother’s. He was a War Hero during the Great War and his fiancé died in the beginning of Grindelwald’s War.”

“Very good. Next.”

“RM Zavier Shafiq. He’s a Dark Conservative but again, not a known blood purist or Death Eater. His wife is Amirah Shafiq née Khan. They have two children under the age of eleven. A daughter, Aisha, and a son, Zander.” 

Andromeda smiled. “I’m impressed. Now the Shafiqs do not attend Hogwarts. Their daughter will attend Cackle’s and their son will go to Albion. Next.” 

“RM Aiden Torch. He’s the sole Muggleborn in either House. He was an Auror during the War with Voldemort and retired after his defeat due to injury. His wife is an Irish Muggleborn, Bridget Torch née O’Neill. They have a daughter, Enya, and a son, Tyson. Enya and Tyson attend Albion.”

“Very good. Now, the last House of Electors representative.”

“RM Carson Wood. He’s a Light Progressive and is also an Auror. His youngest child, Oliver is in Gryffindor with me. His wife is Eloise Wood née Carter. They have four children, three sons and a daughter, all of whom attended Hogwarts and were in Gryffindor. Carter, Ezra, Willa and Oliver.” 

“Correct. You did really well, Harry.” 

Harry smiled at her. He was glad, he’d tried his hardest.

“The last members of the Wizengamot are the Ministry Representatives. There are four of them appointed by the Minister of Magic who holds a seat himself.” 

“The first is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. She’s the younger sister of Elias Bones and the aunt of my peer, Susan Bones. She’s Light and Progressive and known as being very just.” 

“Correct. The next is the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister’s Office, Dolores Umbridge.” Andromeda sighed heavily. “Umbridge is a piece of work. She tries to play Light but her history shows her true colors. She’s a pureblooded bigot. She hates anyone that she considers impure. I don’t know where she stands on Voldemort but do not go near her on your own. I wouldn’t put it past to her to try to hurt you.”

“You really think she’s that bad?”

Andromeda nodded seriously. “Yes. She has the ear of the Minister and is dangerous because of it. Who is the next appointee?”

“Magnus Croaker. He’s the Head of the Department of Mysteries, the research department of the Ministry. He’s officially neutral but he is considered fair and just.”

Andromeda nodded. “The next appointee is a halfblood, the new Department Head of International Magical Cooperation. In Muggle terms, she’s the Foreign Secretary. I don’t know enough about her policies and views to give a definitive answer on her politics. Her name is Sabrina Alton. Who is the last Ministry member who holds a seat on the Wizengamot?”

“The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He’s easily manipulated by anyone who has money.” Harry scowled in memory.

Andromeda laughed. “Well, you have him summed up. He was elected as a Light Minister but like you said, he’ll roll over for anyone who’s willing to bribe him. That’s it. Go find Sirius, you need to get to Gringotts to claim your rings. Oh and remind Sirius that you both need to pick up your dress robes from Twilfitt and Tattings.”

———

“Okay, we’re going to try to trick my mother’s portrait.” Sirius said conspiratorially to Harry.

It was less than ten minutes after Harry’s final political lesson with Andromeda. They were going to Gringotts to claim his Potter Lord ring and his Black Heir ring.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Your grandmother Black has nasty opinions about anyone not a pureblood Slytherin. The best way to get past her is not to argue and play along with her beliefs.”

“Why don’t you just remove the portrait?”

“She stuck it with a permanent sticking charm. I’ll have to tear the wall down to remove her which I would have already done if it wasn’t a load bearing wall. I’ve been meaning to ask Arthur about the building spells he and Molly use on the Burrow. I don’t know enough about those to attempt reconstruction.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“You’re going to pretend your mother is an old friend of ours, Marlene McKinnon. She was a pureblood and one of your mother’s best friends. She was actually your first godmother but then she died in the War when you were about three months old. Her cousin Alice took her place.”

“Neville’s mum.” Harry said.

“Yes. Alice, Lily and Marlene were dorm mates at Hogwarts along with Mary MacDonald. They were basically a more studious and well behaved female version of the Marauders. All of them were lost in the War.” Sirius said sadly. 

“Is your mother really so bad that I have to pretend to have a different mother?”

Sirius cringed. “Trust me, you don’t want to hear her screams once she hears you have a Muggleborn mother. Lily would understand and we’re only pretending while in Grimmauld Place which hopefully won’t be for very long. Ready? Oh, and your name is Hercules Sirius Black to dearest mother.” 

“Alright.”

They Flooed to Sirius’s childhood home because it was only a few miles from Diagon Alley and it would be easier to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron from there. It was a dark gloomy place and Harry could see why Dadfoot had run away from home. It seemed like a very depressing place to grow up. They made their way from the living room where they had Flooed in to the entrance hall. 

“Who’s there?!” A screech came from a place on the wall where curtains were drawn.

“Mother.” Sirius sighed.

The curtains swung open. “YOU! Traitor to the House of Black! Shame of my loins!” 

She had curly black hair and grey eyes. Her skin was pale and the whites of her eyes looked yellowish. 

Sirius raised his hand and flashed the Lordship ring of the House of Black at her. “That’s Lord Black to you, mother.”

She sniffed. “How? It should’ve gone to Narcissa’s boy.”

“Grandfather named me his Heir in his will, mother.” 

“Senile old man.” She sneered. “I thought you were in Azkaban.”

“I was innocent. It came out at the will reading because of my son.” Sirius said, clasping a hand tightly on Harry’s shoulder.

Walburga glanced at Harry scrutinizingly, “You had a child?”

“Yes, with Marlene McKinnon. I told grandfather after she died in case something happened to me.” 

“And your name, boy?”

“I am Hercules Sirius Black, grandmother.” Harry said snootily, attempting to channel Draco at his best (or worst).

“Hm.” Walburga hummed. “A proper Black name. Who raised you?”

Harry glanced at Sirius because they hadn’t expected that question. He decided to improvise. “My godmother Narcissa Malfoy and her husband took me in secretly when Father was illegally imprisoned.”

Walburga glanced at Sirius. “You and Narcissa were always close as children.” 

“Well it will disappoint you to know that I did name James Potter as his godfather.”

“Blood traitor.” She sneered. “Narcissa certainly had her hands full. She took Bellatrix’s daughter in as well.”

“Rhea is a wonderful girl.” Sirius said. “You’d like her, she was a Slytherin.” 

“And your son?”

Sirius opened his mouth and Harry didn’t know what he was going to say but he figured he should interrupt him before he put his foot in his mouth. 

“I was sorted into Slytherin along with my Cousin Draco, grandmother. I quite enjoy the view of the Black Lake.”

“Yes, it’s peaceful to watch isn’t it?” Walburga smiled down at Harry. 

Sirius glanced at Harry in amazement at his quick thinking. 

“We must be going, mother. I’m taking Hercules to claim the Heir ring before the Wizengamot session tomorrow.” 

“Remember the lessons your grandfather and father taught you.” She glared at him. “I expect to see my grandson again.”

“Of course, mother.”

They left and once they were on the stoop of the house, Sirius shuddered. “I hate dealing with my mother. Thank god it’s just her portrait. Let’s get out of here.”

“She seemed like a major blood purist but at least we tricked her and didn’t have to listen to her rants like the ones you’ve described to me.” Harry offered.

“True. That was some good and quick thinking.” Sirius nodded. “Good improvisation. But how did you know about the Slytherin Common Room?”

“Tell you when we get home?”

“I’ll hold you to it. Sounds like an adventure worthy of a Marauder.”

Sirius side-along apparated Harry to the Leaky Cauldron where they made their way into Diagon Alley and down to Gringotts Bank. They were ushered into a room where they met the Black Family Manager, Goldaxe and the Potter Family Manager, Silverfist.

The Ritual Bowl from the family meeting was sitting on the desk. 

“If you are ready Mister Potter-Black? I believe your father has taught you the rituals.” Silverfist asked.

Harry nodded and took a calming breath, slicing his palm and letting the blood drip into the bowl, reciting the words Sirius had taught him. _”I, Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black, hereby claim the Lordship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter by magic, by law, by blood.”_

There was a flash of gold light that shimmer from the bowl and a golden stag arose from the bowl. It stared at Harry scrutinizingly and finally bowed it’s head. With a flash of light the stag and blood were gone, in its place was a ring. It was gold with an octagon cut sapphire set into it. The Potter family crest was carved into the sapphire and was filled in with gold.

Harry took the ring and slid it on the ring finger of his right hand. With a flash of gold light it resized to fit his hand.

“Congratulations, Lord Potter.” Silverfist nodded his head at him. 

“Now you need to name your Regent.” Sirius said.

Harry cut his palm over the bowl again and said. “_I, Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black, Lord Potter, name my Regent, Sirius Orion Potter-Black III, until such time as I am emancipated or fifteen years of age. So mote be it.”_

A flash of gold light once again filled the bowl. When it faded Silverfist announced solemnly, “It is done. That’s all for me. Regent Potter, I expect to see you in here one day to review the Potter Assets.”

Sirius nodded. “Of course. I’ll make an appointment before I leave. Now we just need the Heirship Ring for Black and that’s it.”

Harry smiled. 

This time Sirius cut his palm over the bowl. _”I, Sirius Orion Potter-Black, Lord Black, name my Heir as Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black by law, by magic and by blood. So mote be it.”_

A silver flash of light came from the bowl, a ghostly silver greyhound arose. He stared at Harry and bowed his head in acknowledgment. With a flash, a silver ring with a oval cut emerald was sitting in the bowl. It had the Black family crest carved into the jewel with an H in silver over it. Harry put it on his right pinky.

“Congratulations, Heir Black.” Goldaxe said. “Is that is all for Gringotts today?”

Sirius nodded. “Thank you, Goldaxe.” He turned to Harry. “Ready to go?”

“Oh, Andi said that we have to pick up our dress robes for tomorrow’s Wizengamot session at Twilfitt and Tattings.”

Sirius groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the Wizengamot session dawned bright and early. They had to be at the Ministry of Magic by ten in the morning which meant that Sirius got Harry up at eight to get ready. Sirius had dressed him in the dark green robes Andromeda had arranged for and had managed to reasonably tame his rats nest of hair. He was anxious about the meeting but not terribly so. He’d have Sirius there with him the whole time and Rhea would be there as would Lady Longbottom and Mister Weasley.

They had a small breakfast. Harry felt like he usually did before a big Quidditch match, nervous and a bit nauseous. Sirius had him eat a piece of toast and a banana, telling him that his mother had eaten that whenever she was nauseous during her pregnancy with him. It did seem to help settle his stomach but did nothing for his nerves.

They Flooed to the Ministry of Magic and joined the small herd of people headed towards the Wizengamot Chambers in the basement, meeting up with Andi and Dora who were attending in the public section. They entered the chambers after been screened by the Aurors standing by the doors. 

Amelia Bones strode up beside them just as they entered. “Lord Black, I need to speak to you.”

Sirius glanced at Harry and said, “Andi and Dora, stay with Harry please.”

Dora saluted and Andi nodded.

“I can take care of myself, Dadfoot.” Harry said.

Sirius bent his head close to Harry and said, “There are Death Eaters in this room. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that I don’t trust them.” 

Harry nodded in understanding.

Sirius left and followed Amelia to the antechamber. 

“What’s wrong, Amy? I haven’t seen you make that face since we lost the McKinnons.”

Amelia sighed heavily. “Barty Crouch Senior passed away early this morning.”

Sirius shrugged. “And? I’m not surprised considering his age and frankly, I’m unsympathetic considering what he did to me.” 

“He made a deathbed confession. You’re not going to like it.”

“What did that bastard do now?” Sirius growled. “Did he throw half of Azkaban in without a trial? I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“It’s worse. He broke his son out six months after he was convicted.”

“Junior is out and about? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Tell me you’re kidding, Amelia.” Sirius pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Sirius. I’m not kidding.”

“That man is as insane as my cousin!” Sirius yelled.

“I know. I’m so sorry, Sirius.” 

“You think he’s going to go after Harry, don’t you?”

Amelia nodded soberly. “It makes sense. He thinks your son caused the defeat of his master. Senior was controlling him under the Imperius and now that he’s dead, Junior is free to do what he likes. We’ve already checked the house, he’s long gone.”

Sirius growled under his breath. New security measures were going to have to be taken with Harry. 

“Thank you for letting me know, Amy.”

“Of course. We should get inside, they’re bound to start soon.”

Harry noticed that when his father returned he was agitated but trying to hide it from him. He was curious about what Amelia wanted him for but Sirius managed to dissuade him from asking until after the session. He moved Harry to the Potter seat and took his own in the Black. 

The Seats of the Wizengamot had square shape, with plush bottoms and backs. The Potter’s was cobalt blue with an embroidered P in gold on the back. The Black seat was emerald green with a gold embroidered B on the back. 

“Welcome all to the four thousandth and seventy-eighth Wizengamot Session. Aurors, seal the doors!” Dumbledore said from his gold seat on the floor of the chambers.

The doors to the room slammed shut.

“Now, I see on my list of business, the magic of the Wizengamot indicates that there have been many changes this year. We yield to the House of Black for the first order of business.”

Sirius stood from his seat and nodded at Dumbledore. “I, Sirius Orion Potter-Black, have taken up the Lordship bestowed to me by my grandfather, Lord Arcturus Sirius Black III, upon his death. I would like to announce a change in political stance. We are no longer a Dark Conservative House but a Grey Neutral one.”

“So noted, welcome Lord Black.” Dumbledore said with a small smile.

“I would also like to announce the Heir of the House, Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black.” 

Harry took a shaky breath, stood and nodded. 

A man with dark blonde hair and sea green eyes sitting on the other side of the tier they were on raised his wand for recognition. “Lord Black, I have concerns about the future of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter. When Heir Black becomes Lord Black, Lord Potter-Black, will he designate two different Heirs for the House of Potter and the House of Black? We have lost many Houses over the years and I do not wish to see another one gone so soon.” 

Sirius nodded solemnly. “Indeed, Lord Greengrass. He has agreed that upon my death he will name an Heir with the proper Black blood who is not in line for the Potter Lordship as his Heir. He has no more wish for the death of our family’s history than I do.” 

Which was pretty funny considering how much Sirius had rebeled against that very history when he was Harry’s age. It had taken James, Lily, Remus and Harry himself to make him realize how important the power he wielded as Heir Black and the power he would one day wield as Lord Black. He had sought out his grandfather a few months after Harry’s birth, who had welcomed him back with open arms to his surprise. 

“Very well. Thank you for relieving my concerns.” Lord Greengrass nodded in acknowledgment. 

“The House of Black announces that the late Lord Arcturus Black disowned a member of the family in his Last Will and Testament. Lady Bellatrix Druella Lestrange is hereby cast out of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black for acts of terrorism incited by Lord Voldemort and for attacking the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom.” Sirius said sternly. 

Most of the Wizengamot seemed happy with the decision. It didn’t surprise him, the Longbottoms were a well respected House on both sides of the aisle. It had been considered an outrage when Houses of the Wizengamot were targeted in the War. Sirius never understood why purebloods continued to support Voldemort when they were targeted just as often as halfbloods and muggleborns. 

“We are happy to announce that we have extended our protection as a Noble and Most Ancient House to four lower Houses under the Arthurian law of primacy. The Ancient House of Weasley, the Noble Houses of Lestrange and Malfoy as well as the Commoner House of Tonks are reaffirmed as members of House Black and are considered under our protection. Attacking them is attacking us.”

Sirius glanced about the room at the reactions of the other members. Some were pleased, others were not. He mentally took note at which members approved and which did not.

“That is all the notices for the House of Black and I yield the floor back to the Chief Warlock.” 

“Very good.” Dumbledore said. “Next is, oh my. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Hubble.”

The Chamber broke out in astonished mutters and it was no question as to why. The matriarchal House of Hubble had gone extinct many centuries ago, around the time of the Hogwarts Founders.

A young girl with reddish brown hair in two braids and brown eyes stood up from the public tier, two women standing up with her. 

“I am Mildred Jill Hubble of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hubble. I have recently become aware of my ancestry during a Heritage Test at Gringotts Bank. I have claimed my Ladyship ring and would like to name my Regent.” 

She spoke firmly and Sirius was impressed. He was sure she would be a Gryffindor if she attended Hogwarts. It took great courage to speak in front of the Wizengamot, especially for someone who looked to be the same age as Harry. And like Harry, she would’ve had no training. 

One of the women standing next to her was Ada Cackle and Sirius guessed that was the school she attended, which was interesting in itself. Normally, the Albion Centre and Hogwarts were the only schools in Britain to accept Muggleborns. Not that the young Lady Hubble was technically a Muggleborn now. 

A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes a few years older than Sirius raised his wand and when recognized asked, “You were thought to be a muggleborn?”

“I was indeed, Lord...”

“Lord Demetrius Belby, Miss Hubble.” 

“Lady Hubble.” Ada Cackle corrected. “As you can see, she wears the family ring.” 

“Hem, Hem.”

“My apologies, Lady Hubble. It’s just so unusual for a Muggleborn to find Noble heritage.”

“Hem, Hem.”

“Maybe more muggleborns should try the test. I only did it to see if I could find out more about my father, it was a wonderful surprise to find that my many times maternal great-grandmother was a witch.” Mildred suggested.

“Hem, Hem.” Came the false cough for the third time from the lowest tier. 

Sirius finally glanced where the noise was coming from and his eyes nearly burned from the woman’s overuse of the color pink. He didn’t know who this woman was but he was pretty sure her animagus form would be a toad, she looked just like one. A sickly sweet smile was on her face but her eyes, Merlin, her eyes. Sirius was reminded of his Aunt Cassiopeia and his mother Walburga, neither of which were people you wanted to be compared to.

“I may remind Madam Umbridge that she is required to raise her wand in order to speak.” Dumbledore said sharply.

“My apologies, Chief Warlock.” 

Merlin her voice. Sirius shuddered. Definitely like his Aunt Cass, sickly sweet but obviously fake. 

She raised her wand and was then recognized.

“How are we to be sure that this young lady is not just a lowly Muggleborn hoping to cash in on her last name?” 

“How dare you!” The blonde woman standing behind Mildred said, placing her hands on Mildred’s shoulders.

“Quite right too, Mrs. Hubble. Madam Umbridge, you are far out of line. Lady Hubble wears the family ring. If she was not the Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hubble it would have taken her hand off. I believe an apology is in order.” Dumbledore reprimanded her. 

“I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic! I will not apologize to a child for an honest question!“ Umbridge screeched.

“You will.” Dumbledore said firmly. “As the Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hubble, Mildred Hubble far outranks you. She could take insult to that slight and call you out on a duel.”

“And as Lady Hubble is underage I would, of course, have to take her place.” Ada Cackle spoke up.

Umbridge paled. Ada Cackle was the second cousin of Dumbledore and very powerful in her own right. She was an accomplished duelist, having spent a few of her teenage years on the Junior Dueling Circuit. 

“However, I believe a simple apology will suffice.” 

“I apologize, Lady Hubble, for inferring that you were simply an attention seeking muggleborn.” 

Umbridge looked like she’d swallowed a lemon as she said the words. There was no sickly sweet, condescending tone in her voice which made Sirius think that she had actually been frightened by Cackle’s threat.

“I accept your apology, Madam Umbridge.” Mildred said with a nod of her head.

“Now, Lady Hubble. You believe that muggleborns might actually be from the old lines?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I think it’s possible that some of them are. Wouldn’t it be great to find the old lines? I think it’d be brilliant.” Mildred smiled.

“I agree, Lady Hubble.” Dumbledore smiled down at her. “Now, who are you naming as your Regent? Please keep in mind that they must have magic to sit in the seat.”

“Yes, Chief Warlock. I name Miss Ada Asteria Cackle as my Lady Regent.”

“Miss Ada Cackle is so recognized as the Regent of House Hubble. And may I say welcome, Lady Hubble. Please take your seats.” 

Mildred nodded with a smile as Cackle made her way towards the Hubble seat and sat back down in the public tier with the other woman who Sirius now believed was her mother. She was hugged by a dark skinned girl about the same age. She looked quite a lot like Nathaniel Nightshade and Sirius wondered if that was his daughter and heir.

“Well, that was certainly exciting.” Dumbledore said as he viewed his parchment once again. “The floor is yielded to the House of Lestrange.”

Rhea stood up with a stern face. “I, Rhea Celestia Lestrange, have taken up the Regency of the Noble House of Lestrange as is my right as the daughter of the previous Lord. I will hold the title in absentia of an eligible son of the House of Lestrange. I would like to announce a change in political stance. The Noble House of Lestrange is no longer a Dark Conservative House but a Grey Progressive one.”

“So noted, Lady Regent Lestrange.”

“The House of Lestrange would also like to announce the banishment of three of it’s members. Rodolphus Roman Lestrange, Rabastan Corvus Lestrange, and Rodolphus’ wife Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Noname are hereby banished from the Noble House of Lestrange for attacking the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. They shall henceforth be known to all the world as Rodolphus Roman Noname, Rabastan Corvus Noname and Bellatrix Druella Noname.”

“So noted, Lady Regent Lestrange.” Dumbledore said gravely. 

“That is all from the House of Lestrange.”

“The floor is now yielded to the House of Longbottom.” 

Augusta stood up and said. “The House of Longbottom would like to confirm it’s Heir as Neville Francis Longbottom.”

“So noted.” 

“The House of Longbottom would also like to announce that the Noble House of Lestrange is now our Vassal through the Fealty Oath.”

Dumbledore looked surprised as there were gasps around the room. 

Rhea stood up again from the seat of the House of Lestrange. “I, Rhea Celestia Lestrange, as the Regent of House Lestrange, can confirm this.”

“Lady Regent Longbottom, Lady Regent Lestrange, may I ask why you have undertook this decision?”

Rhea looked towards Augusta who nodded her head at her. “It was my idea. The House of Lestrange has wronged the House of Longbottom so terribly that we owe it more than we can give. I wanted to ensure that we could never harm them again. No longer can the House of Lestrange take up wands against the House of Longbottom, except in self defense.”

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. “The Featly Oath is so recognized.”

Rhea sat down as Augusta said, “That is all the notices we have.” 

“Very well, the floor is now yielded to the House of Potter.” 

Harry stood and took a deep breath. “I, Hercules James Sirius Potter-Black, have taken up the Lordship bestowed to me by one of my fathers, Lord James Fleamont Potter, upon his death. As I am not fifteen, I name my other father, Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black III, Lord Black, as my Lord Regent.”

“The notice is recognized. Welcome, Lord Potter and Lord Regent Potter.” 

Harry sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief. That was all his public speaking parts down for the day. 

The rest of the session went rather quickly. There had been so many new notices that the Wizengamot was getting their bearings and it ended a few hours later. 

Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder. “You did really well. I’m proud of you.”

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t have to say much.”

“You didn’t throw up and you kept to the words we taught you. You did good for your first time in front of the Wizengamot.”

They were approached outside of the chambers by the new Lady Hubble. She looked hesitant and was prodded in the back by the dark skinned girl she had been sitting next to in the chambers.

“Erm, sorry to bother you, Lord Potter, Lord Black. I just wanted to introduce myself as a fellow young member of the Wizengamot. I’m Mildred.” 

“Hi.” Harry smiled. Sirius nudged him gently in the back and Harry cleared his throat, “Well met, Lady Hubble, I’m Harry Potter-Black, Lord Potter.” He bent down and kissed her knuckles. 

“I’m Enid Nightshade.” The dark haired girl batted her eyelashes, holding out her hand for Harry to take.

”Well met, Miss Nightshade.” 

Sirius had to suppress a snort and smile. It was clear young Enid wanted to get to know Harry. He wondered if the three of them realized Enid was flirting. They were getting to be that age. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed over the years. It was almost time for Harry to start dating.

“You’re Nathaniel Nightshade’s daughter, correct?” Sirius asked.

“Yep, that’s my dad.” She said perkily with a smirk. 

Sirius nodded. He was correct in his suspicions. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Harry said. “You two don’t go to Hogwarts.”

“We attend Cackle’s.” Mildred said.

“You were accepted as a Muggleborn?” Sirius asked.

“Yes.” She said defensively.

“I don’t have anything against muggleborns, Lady Hubble. Harry’s mother was a Muggleborn. It’s just Cackle’s has never accepted a Muggleborn before.”

“I know, Ethel constantly reminds me.” 

“Ethel?” Harry asked.

“Ethel Hallow.” Enid said. “She’s a prat and a bit of a pureblood supremacist.”

She pointed at four ladies leaving the chambers. An older blonde woman followed by three blonde girls. “The one about our age is Ethel. The older one is the Heir, Esmerelda. She’s nice. The youngest is Sybil, and she’s like her eldest sibling. Ethel doesn’t like being the ‘spare’. And her mum is like her or I guess she’s like her mum.” Enid explained.

Harry snorted. “Reminds me of someone.” 

“The Hallow’s grandfather was a Malfoy, Abraxas’ younger brother Brutus. It’s nice to meet you ladies but we must be going.” Sirius said. He really didn’t like Harry being out in the open for too long without knowing that Crouch was on the loose and he didn’t want to talk about it here.

“Oh, well it was nice to meet you.” Mildred said. 

“You too.” Harry said.

“Bye. Hope to see you around.” Enid said.

Sirius wasn’t looking forward to the conversation they were about to have regarding Crouch. He never wanted to speak of the Crouches again.


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s going on? Why did you seem so freaked out?” Harry asked Sirius almost immediately after they stepped out of the Floo back into their house. 

Remus, who had been reading a book on the couch in front of the fireplace, looked up. “Padfoot, did something bad happen at the Wizengamot?” 

Sirius shook his head. “The Wizengamot session itself went well. It was much better than I anticipated. There were some interesting surprises we can talk about later.” 

He sat down heavily in the armchair beside the couch as Harry sat down on the other side of the sofa.

“What were you speaking to Madame Bones about?” Harry asked persistently.

“Barty Crouch Junior is out and about.” Sirius growled lowly as he rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off the forming headache.

“What?!” Remus choked.

Sirius nodded grimly.

“Who’s Barty Crouch Junior?” Harry asked. “Well, I mean, I assume he’s related to Barty Crouch Senior.” 

“He’s his son.” Remus said. “And a Death Eater.”

“The former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s son is a Death Eater?” Harry asked in astonishment.

Remus nodded. “He was also married to Rabastan Lestrange. He was captured with the Lestranges on the night they attacked the Longbottoms.” 

“Barty was in the same year as Regulus and Rabastan, though he was a Ravenclaw and they were both in Slytherin. He was close to both of them and they were close to people who were later recruited to the DEs. It wasn’t a complete surprise, not to those who attended school with them.” Sirius explained. “Everyone knew Bella, Rody and Reggie were inner circle but Rabastan and Barty were quiet about their affiliations outside of Hogwarts, no one definitively knew their loyalties until they were caught red handed.” 

Regulus had made fast friends with Rabastan and Barty on the train to Hogwarts. During the war, Sirius had blamed them both for the loss of Regulus to the dark side. He had come to realize years later that he had estranged himself from his brother in a desperate attempt to leave his abusive life in Grimmauld Place behind. He had pushed his brother straight into the arms of the Death Eaters. 

He tried to move on from it. Regulus had made his choices and learnt his lessons the hard way. Sirius could hold some guilt but their parents and the times were just as much to blame as Regulus or himself. Sirius had to remember his therapy sessions. Not everything is about him and not everything that happened was his fault. 

“I was surprised, personally.” Remus inputted. “Not that Barty was a Death Eater but that his father had had no clue. It ruined Senior’s career when it came out and dare I say it, his life. No one trusted him after it was revealed.”

“And for good reason!” Sirius spat.

Remus nodded in agreement. “We know that now, but back then I was sympathetic to his plight.” 

“If he was caught, how did he get out of Azkaban?”

“That is a good question, pup.” Remus said.

“Senior.” Sirius gritted out between clenched teeth. “The man can’t help but ruin my life, even from beyond the grave.”

“Senior broke Junior out of Azkaban?” Remus asked.

“Crouch Senior is dead?” Harry asked at the same time.

“Yes and yes. I’ll answer the second question first, it’s simpler. Azkaban is very harsh, you know I spent months in Saint Mungo’s healing.” 

Harry nodded.

“Crouch Senior was significantly older than I am and not in good health to begin with. I’m surprised he lasted six months.” 

Harry frowned but nodded. He was glad that the man who had illegally imprisoned his father had been punished but he had never meant for him to die. He didn’t know that he wanted anyone to die for a crime committed against him. Except Voldemort, who he knew in his heart would never leave him alone if he was alive, and maybe the elder Lestranges for what they did to Neville. 

Sure, Crouch Senior did an awful thing (and it seemed like more bad deeds that were coming out the woodworks everyday) but did he have to pay for them with his life? Harry didn’t know. He knew that there were times that you _had_ to kill. In war, in self defense, to save others. But dying for a crime, long after that crime had been committed? He didn’t know. 

“How did Senior break Junior out, is the question.” Sirius said. “Amelia never told me how, just that Senior confessed to doing it on his deathbed.” 

“You know, about six months after his conviction, Senior’s wife - Maura - got ill. Some say it was heartbreak. When it was clear it was going to be fatal, Senior got permission to visit Azkaban with his wife so she could see her son one last time.” Remus said thoughtfully.

“I remember their visit. Junior used to scream all day and night for his mother and about how he was innocent. They visited and he was quiet for the first time.” Sirius said pensively. “He stayed quiet after they left and ‘died’ about three days later after the guards delivered the news that his mother had passed.” 

“Do you think they maybe switched places with Polyjuice?” Harry asked. “Junior and his Mum?” 

Remus looked at him appraisingly. “That’s a distinct possibility, pup. I’m curious, though. Where did you learn about Polyjuice? It’s not a potion learned at school and most definitely not taught to second years.”

Harry blushed. “Erm, Dadfoot, do you remember how I told you I’d been in the Slytherin Common Room?”

“Yeah.” Sirius said. “You used Polyjuice to do it?”

“We thought Cousin Draco may have been the Heir to Slytherin.” Harry scowled. “He was being really nasty about the Chamber opening. We got a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ from the Restricted Section and Ron and I changed into Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione brewed it.”

“A second year brewed Polyjuice Potion?” Remus said in amazement. “I’ve known Potion Master Apprentices to struggle with it.” 

“Hermione is the smartest witch in our year at Hogwarts.” Harry shrugged. “It was rather easy for her.” 

“Easy for her.” Sirius repeated disbelievingly. “Moony, I think we have a kid who could challenge _you_.”

Remus smiled. “I look forward to teaching her at Hogwarts.” 

“Anyway, so Senior broke Junior out of Azkaban and the DMLE is worried that he’s going to go after Harry.” Sirius said.

“Me?” Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. “As far as everyone knows, you defeated his Lord and Master. We know that Lily had the most to do with it but the public does not. The Aurors searched the Crouch Estate as soon as they got the confession but it was clear Junior was long gone.” 

Harry gave a heavy sigh. He wondered when he would be able to have a ordinary life. He had resigned himself that his life probably wouldn’t be normal until Voldemort was completely dealt with but it still stung that he could not have even _one month_ of peace before the effects of him raged into his world. 

“I’m sorry, pup.” Sirius said softly. “I wish this hadn’t happened.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault, it’s Senior’s.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more disappointed in someone.” Remus said. 

“Really?” Sirius asked with a wry grin.

“He was a symbol of resistance during the War, remember? He supposedly upheld justice when it seemed like justice was scarce. Now it looks like it was all a lie.”

“He was always a bit of a bastard, even when I worked for him.”

“You worked for him?” Harry asked.

“James and I were Hit Wizards under him.”

“Hit Wizards?” 

“They’re a specialty squad of the Aurors. They’re like the magical equivalent and combination of the SO13 and SCO19.” Remus explained to Harry, who nodded in understanding.

“The SO whats?” Sirius asked.

“SO13 is the anti-terrorism branch in the Muggle police.” Harry said. “And SCO19 is the firearms specialists.” 

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment. “Yes, that’s very similar to Hit Wizard roles within the DMLE.”

“Anyway, I don’t think he’ll find you here. This house has been made unplottable, has blood wards and the Fidelius Charm.” Remus said. “You’ll be safe here.”

“Plus, we bought it with cash from a Muggle auction.” Sirius said cheerfully. “There’s no way to track that. I should really send Ted a thank you gift for the great idea.”

Harry made a face as he realized this meant his summer may be more limited. “Does that mean we won’t be going on the field trips you promised to take me and my friends on this summer?” 

“No. We’ll probably have a few more adults come along for safety but we don’t bow to terrorists. Show your fear and you give them exactly what they want.” Sirius said. 

Harry smiled. Sirius had promised him trips to continue introducing him to the Wizarding World. He was excited to see more of the world he was born into. He hadn’t realized it was much bigger than Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley but it was and he couldn’t wait to explore his world.

Remus agreed with Sirius and they changed the subject. Remus would be interested at what happened in the Wizengamot session earlier that day.

———

Two days later, Harry was getting a crash course in magical travel. He knew a bit of it, like apparition, broomsticks and Floo but Sirius wanted to give him a full lesson on it.

“There are five ways of magical travel that are legal in Magical Britain.” Sirius said. 

Remus, Sirius and he were sitting the living room. Sirius had brought a few drinks home called butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, introducing Harry to the drink. The more Harry learned about what he had been missing out on all his life, the angrier he got at the decision to keep him in the Muggle world, there was just so much he didn’t know. He felt like he was always playing catch up. He wondered if muggleborns felt the same way and wondered if they did, how they would fix it. Maybe he should write Hermione.

He hadn’t really had a break this summer. His lessons had continued after he got off the train (Hermione would be so jealous), not that he actually minded. Learning about his world was way more fun and interesting than doing chores at the Dursleys all summer.

“There are illegal ways of travel?” Harry asked.

“Flying carpets, while popular in the rest of the world, particularly Africa, Asia and the Middle East, are banned in the UK.” Remus explained. “There was an incident in the late seventies involving a UFO sighting and it resulted in fighter jets being scrambled and about two hundred people being oblivated.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he grinned. He wondered how many UFO sightings were actually just magicals going about their business.

“What about flying cars?”

Remus glanced at Sirius who grinned. “Illegal as well, covered under the same law.”

“It wasn’t actually illegal yet when James and I modified that motorbike and therefore it’s not subject to the law. I wonder what happened to it?” Sirius pondered. “I hope Hagrid still has it.”

Harry remembered that dream he used to have. “You had a flying motorbike? I used to have dreams about one.”

Sirius barked a laugh. “Sure did, pup. Took you up a few times when you had trouble sleeping. When you were colicky it was the only was you get you to calm down. Lily said Muggles do something similar with their cars.” 

“Ron’s dad has a flying Ford Anglia or well, he did.”

“Oh, did he got it to work? He was working off James and I’s spells. I’ll have to ask him about that. What do you mean did? Didn’t you mention something about his car in your letters?” 

Harry blushed. “Erm, yeah. Ron and I, uh, kinda stole it to get to Hogwarts last year? We missed the train.” 

“That’s my boy! Making an entrance at Hogwarts, hah!” Sirius laughed.

Harry felt a warm feeling in his chest. He never thought he’d ever receive a comment like that in his life. Now he knew why Dudley had always enjoyed it. 

“Sirius!” Remus chided. “They could’ve been killed or seen.”

“I’m sure Arthur put many safety charms into the thing.” Sirius said.

“Yeah, he probably did. Except those two didn’t know how to drive. That they survived at all is a miracle.” 

“You don’t know how much.” Harry muttered with a shudder in remembrance of the Whomping Willow.

“What do you mean by that, pup?” Sirius asked.

“Well, um, we were sorta seen?” Harry cringed and rushed through the explanation. “And then we crashed into the Whomping Willow.” 

“Merlin. You two _are_ lucky to be alive. The Whomping Willow once took someone’s eye out.” Sirius said.

“I believe it.”

“Don’t believe it, know it. We were there.” Remus said. “Davey Gudgeon. First year when we were third years. It used to be a game for the first years to see who could get closest to the tree even though it was against the rules. Davey won that year but at the cost of his right eye. After that the game died out.”

“All fun and games until someone gets hurt.” Harry said with a nod.

Sirius looked confused until Remus said, “It’s a muggle saying.”

“Oh, it’s like the Wizarding saying ‘a good jest until someone gets cursed’.” Sirius said in understanding. “Anyway back to the topic of magical travel. There’s portkeys, which are sort of like portals, the object that’s spelled drags you through the portal it creates to the location it’s programmed, hence _portkey_. They’re a rather rough way to travel, especially if you’re not used to them. Then there’s the Floo, also rough on people not used to it.” 

“I’m awful at Floo travel.” Harry groaned.

“We’ll get some lessons in on Portkey and Floo travel for you. You’ll be a proper pureblood professional by the end of the summer.” Sirius said snootily with a grin.

They all had a good laugh. Harry doubted he would ever be the proper pureblood heir he knew that the portrait of his Black grandmother thought he was. But as Sirius and Remus pointed out, it was probably a good thing. Someone different to shake up the wizarding world. After all, there was no progress without new ideas and blood.

“There’s also broomstick flying, which is alright for short distance but pretty uncomfortable for long.” Remus said. 

“Then there‘s apparition. It’s the most popular method of travel for of-age witches and wizards.”

“Apparition?” Harry asked.

“It’s like teleporting.” Remus explained.

“Oh. That’s cool! When do I get to learn that?” 

“Not until you’re seventeen.” Sirius said. “Lily said it’s the magical world’s equivalent of obtaining your drivers license? You also must get a license for apparating, which you have to be seventeen for.” 

“The last method of travel is one that you can use by yourself no matter your age.” 

“The Drunk Bus.” Sirius said with a nod.

“The _Knight_ Bus.” Remus corrected. 

“What? It’s mostly used by drunks to get around.” Sirius said. “There’s nothing wrong with my name for it.” 

“The Knight Bus?” Harry asked.

“The Knight Bus is transportation for witches and wizards who have no other means of travel than their own feet.”

“Like mainly drunks, who can’t apparate or Floo because they’re too sotted to walk properly and can’t portkey or fly because they’ll throw up.” Sirius argued.

“And kids who can’t Floo on their own, don’t have a Portkey or a broom and can’t apparate.” 

“You have an emergency Portkey on you at all times, your Lordship ring and Heirship rings both act as portkeys to the respective manors of the Houses.” Sirius explained. “But, in a pinch, you can call the Knight Bus. You raise your wand arm and it should appear in a few minutes.” 

“Do I have to have my wand in my hand?” Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. “No. Like we said, a lot of kids use it to get around before they have their wands.” 

Harry nodded. “I have portkeys tied to my rings?” 

“It’s an old tradition. It was developed for the safety of the Lord and Heir. You just say, ‘Emergency Black Manor or Potter Manor’ and you’ll be taken there.” Sirius explained.

“If there isn’t a ward blocking you from leaving.” Remus added. 

“There are wards for that?” Harry asked. 

Sirius nodded. “There are anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, this house has them as a precaution. The only exception is for the Lord and Heir ring portkeys and that’s because they’re based on blood wards so they recognize the rings.” 

Harry glanced at his rings. “Well, I feel safer knowing I can get away if I need to. Even if I’m not one for running.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Sirius said. “I never want you to feel unsafe. If you ever feel unsafe, even if it’s just a paranoid gut feeling, tell me. Also, please remember you’re not fully trained; if you’re overpowered, it’s better the retreat to fight another day than die trying to defeat something you’re not ready for.”

Harry nodded. He didn’t like it but he understood it.

“Sirius, maybe we should give him some extra dueling training.” Remus suggested. “Just to be on the safe side.”

“That’d be brilliant!” Harry exclaimed. “We never learned much in the dueling club but it seemed really interesting.” 

Sirius nodded. “Good idea, Moony. Maybe we should teach his friends too. I know Draco has training but I doubt the Weasleys and Hermione are prepared.”

Remus snorted. “Good luck getting Molly to agree to it. She’s overprotective of those kids.”

“Mm.” Sirius said with a thoughtful look on his face. “I don’t know, I can be pretty persuasive.”

“So who’s going to teach me to Floo and Portkey?” Harry asked. 

“Andi taught Dora to travel smoothly, and that girl is as clumsy as can be.”

“Why is she so clumsy?” Harry asked.

“It’s an unfortunate side effect of being a Metamorphmagus. Her body is always changing so her center of gravity is never the same.” 

“Well, we’ll start dueling sessions with your friends after your grounding is up next week. It’ll give me time to discuss it with Molly and Arthur and Hermione’s parents.” 

“Does that mean I can write my friends?”

“Sure. But you’re still grounded so no one can come over.” 

Harry nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

“Wakey, wakey, pup.” Sirius said joyfully as he walked into Harry‘s room early in the morning.

Harry scrambled for his glasses on the bedside table. He checked the small calendar sitting beside the candle and smiled. It was the day before his birthday and his grounding was over. Not that his grounding had truly felt like a punishment. He had enjoyed his lessons and the time spent with his family.

“What do you say about going to catch a Muggle film? Lily used to drag us to them when the war got too real. Thought we could take Draco, the Weasley kids, and introduce them to the wonders of Muggle magic. We can pick up Hermione on the way. We’ll have to ask her what’s - “ Sirius cut off as he caught a glance at something on Harry’s bookshelf.

“Dadfoot?” Harry asked as Sirius stood staring at the photo of Harry, Hermione and Ron that was sitting on one of the shelves.

“Is something wrong?”

Sirius was silent for a minute and Harry got out of bed and strolled over to him, touching his arm gently. “Dad?”

“The rat sitting on Ron’s shoulder.” Sirius growled.

“Scabbers?” Harry asked. “What about him?”

“It’s Wormtail.” Sirius snarled. 

Harry shook his head. “That’s Ron’s pet rat.”

“Does Ron still have him?” Sirius turned sharply to look at Harry desperately.

Harry shook his head. “He disappeared just before the end of term. He had been sick since just after the Christmas Hols though. We figured he limped off somewhere to die.”

“Or he caught wind that I was free and fled like the coward he is.”

“You’re sure that Scabbers is Pettigrew?” 

Sirius nodded shortly. “I helped him learn the animagus transformation. We ran with Moony for years as the Marauders. I’d know his form anywhere. Besides, was Scabbers missing a toe?”

Harry swallowed harshly. “Yeah, yeah he was. He was really the man who betrayed us the whole time? Why was he pretending to be someone’s pet? He had framed you and everyone thought he was dead. He was home free.”

“Probably to keep his ears open for news of his beloved Master so he could return victoriously.” Sirius spat bitterly. “The Weasleys are well known Order members and they live in Devonshire. That’s the area I’d tracked him down to when I was trying to apprehend him. After the explosion, he must have made his way to their house. He’d been there before because it was used as a safe house during the war.”

“Percy found him and gave him to Ron years later when he got Hermes.”

“He probably picked Percy specifically because he’s so different to his siblings. He went for the quiet bookish boy in a rambunctious household.” Sirius said as he thought of Peter’s decisions.

Harry shrugged. “Too bad he didn’t go for the twins. He’d probably be dead by now from one of their experiments.” 

Sirius laughed and nodded. “Even as young kids, those two were a lot like their uncles and James and I. Peter probably avoided them like the Dragon Pox.” 

“Their uncles were pranksters too?”

Sirius nodded. “The Marauders idolized Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were seventh years when we started Hogwarts and complete pranking legends. We wanted to be just like them.”

“So now Pettigrew’s gotten away again.” Harry said, turning back to the subject at hand. “What do we do?”

Sirius was quiet for a minute. “I’d tell you not to worry about it, but it is something you should be worried about. I hate that you can’t be a naive worry free kid-“ 

Harry snorted and interrupted Sirius. “I haven’t been a naive kid since I was about six and I realized that Aunt Petunia would never love me like she loved Dudley. And I haven’t been worry free in about that long either.”

Sirius squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sorry. I need you to be on the lookout. Don’t go _looking_ for him but just be aware of your surroundings. He’s a rat both literally and figuratively and could be anywhere. The DMLE is looking for him and hopefully with this updated picture of his Animagus form, they’ll catch him soon. But until then...”

“Be careful.” Harry said.

“Yes.” 

“Can we still go to the cinema today? It sounded like fun.”

Sirius smiled. “Of course. Remember what I told you about Barty Crouch Junior. Pettigrew is a traitor and a terrorist but he only wins if he scares us into not living our lives. I’m going to see if a few more legal adults can come so we have enough wands for protection, but we won’t bow to fear.”

Harry smiled. He felt the same way about Voldemort. “I bet Mister Weasley - I mean Arthur - would like to come.” 

Mister Weasley had insisted that since they were cousins, Harry should call him by his first name. He still hadn’t gotten used to it.

Sirius laughed. “Merlin. He’ll love it. I’ll see if Dora and Remus can come too.”

“Brilliant.” Harry smiled.

“Do you mind if I take this photo and give it to Amelia Bones while you’re getting ready?” Sirius asked as lifted the photograph into his hands. 

“Yeah. Anything to help find him.” 

“I’m sure she’ll make a copy and give it back to us soon.” 

Harry nodded.

———

Harry enjoyed the afternoon at the cinema. It was rowdy (as things always are with the Weasley twins) and distracting from the problems of Barty Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew. Everyone had Flooed to Grimmauld Place and from there they walked to a cinema in downtown London. 

Hermione and Harry had wanted to see Jurassic Park but Sirius let the Weasleys and Draco vote on the movie they saw because it was their first time. (Harry’s too, technically, though he had not told Sirius that. The Dursleys had never allowed him to accompany them to the cinema.) It was a vote of five to two with Ron and Ginny siding with the rest of the Trio. 

So they saw Hocus Pocus (which seemed to be a Halloween movie despite coming out in the summer) because Percy was taking Muggle Studies and thought he could get extra credit for a report on the movie and cinema experience and everyone else wanted to see what Muggles thought of magic. 

Ron and Harry had to hold their giggles in every time Winifred berated her sisters, who reminded them of Hermione’s scolding of them. (They laughed _hard_ the first time and subsequently held their laughs in after Hermione had made the connection and glared at them from her seat.) Draco, on the other hand, had not held back his laughter. But it didn’t seem to be malicious like in years before, just laughter at the similarities between the two. 

They all left the theatre late afternoon in a good mood. Even Percy, who had not wanted to come but had been cajoled by his mother into joining, had enjoyed himself. He had found the type of magic the sisters performed fascinating because chanting magic was a dying art in the Wizarding World. Only students who graduated from Cackle’s Academy could perform it proficiently, which was only about sixty a year. Hermione was talking animatedly with Percy, Draco and Arthur on the history of chanting magic and why it was slowly dying out. 

Remus and Tonks were walking in the back of the group. They seemed to be having their own conversation about growing up with one foot in both worlds. 

Fred, George and Ginny looked to be quietly plotting on how to turn the Slytherin’s brooms into vacuum cleaners during the middle of a game. Harry hoped they managed it because it would certainly make for an interesting game.

“Say, how about a treat for everyone before we all head home?” Sirius said as he paused in front of an ice cream parlour about a block from Grimmauld Place.

“Ooo.” Hermione said. “We should get 99 Flakes. I haven’t had one since I was ten. The chocolate is almost as good as Honeyduke’s.” 

Sirius smiled. “Lily always wanted one with a bit of raspberry syrup on a hot summer’s day and James loved the double chocolate one.”

They ordered seven original 99 Flakes for the Weasleys and Draco, three “Bunny’s Ears” with double chocolate for Sirius, Tonks and Remus, and two “Monkey’s Blood” with raspberry syrup for Harry and Hermione. 

Harry had always loved raspberry and chocolate together (not that he got to enjoy the combo or individually much before Hogwarts). Learning that they were the favorite flavors of Lily and James made his heart soar. He had unknowingly loved two things his parents loved his whole life. Sirius smiled at him sadly as if knowing the thought that passed through his head. 

“The chocolate is _nearly_ as good as Honeyduke’s.” Draco commented discerningly. 

“Told you.” Hermione said. 

“Hmph.” Draco said. “Maybe the Muggles aren’t all bad, if they can make chocolate this good and those interesting story pictures.” 

Hermione smiled victoriously. Draco had originally sneered at the thought of going to the movies but his mother, aunt and cousins all thought it would be good idea for him to attend. He had been mesmerized by the film but shocked at talking pictures and the fact that Muggles still seemed to know about magic. 

“Everyone have a good outing?” Sirius asked 

“This was fun, cousin. I haven’t been to a movie since I was thirteen.” Tonks said.

“I enjoyed it more than I expected to.” Draco said. 

“Sometimes you’ve just got to give new things a try.” Remus commented. “I enjoyed myself as well, Padfoot. I haven’t been to a movie since 1979.”

The Weasley twins both dropped what was left of their ice cream cones on the ground with a gasp. “Padfoot?!” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “At your service, boys.”

“The legendary Padfoot of the Marauders?! Pranking mastermind?” Fred asked.

“So, you’ve heard of me.” Sirius smirked. “Nice to know my reputation precedes me.”

“We’re not worthy to be in the presence of such genius.” George cried as he fell to his knees dramatically and bowed deeply, Fred following suit.

“Why did you think I called him Dadfoot?” Harry asked, amused.

“We thought it was just a weird nickname!” George said.

“But you’re the son of Padfoot!”

“And Prongs.” Remus said with a smile.

“Prongs!” They gasped again and looked at each other. “The Heir of the Marauders was right at our feet the whole time.”

“Would you two get up?” Hermione hissed as she stared around the ice cream parlour and the other patrons who were staring at their group. “You’re making a scene.”

They both got up off their knees. “Sorry Hermione. It’s just - we’re standing with pranking royalty.” George said. 

“And I’ll happily tell you tales of the Marauders in a less public setting.” Sirius said. 

The twins looked like they would faint with excitement. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered. “Great, they’re going to be worse than usual when we go back.” 

Remus patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Believe me, I know how you feel. I was the saner one of the Marauders.” 

“You’re a Marauder too?” Hermione asked. “But you seem so sensible.”

Sirius laughed. “Remus always came up with the best pranks but he was the best at getting away with them.”

“That’s because I only choose to do school wide pranks, not targeting individuals.” Remus said with a look of reprimand. 

Sirius cringed and said. “I deserve that.” 

“So who are you?” George interrupted.

“Wormtail!” Fred said.

“Moony?” George asked.

“George is right.” Harry said. “Remus is Moony, Dadfoot is Padfoot and Dad was Prongs.”

“What about Wormtail?” Fred asked eagerly, unaware the the hornets nest he’d just poked.

“We do not speak of that traitor.” Sirius snarled harshly. “He is no longer a Marauder.”

Fred looked like he was about to ask about the story behind that sentence when he saw Harry shaking his head and mouthing ‘later’. 

Remus cleared his throat. “Boys, clean up the mess you left on the floor, please. We’re guests at this establishment.” 

“Yes sir, Mister Moony, sir.” George said as he began cleaning the floor with his napkins. 

A few minutes later, after everyone had finished their ice creams and cleaned up, they made their way back to the Black Manor in London and went their separate ways home. 

“So, did you have a good afternoon?” Remus asked Harry as they were waiting in the back of the line for the fireplace behind everyone else making their way home by Floo. 

Harry grinned up at him. “This was a wicked day. The best day of summer I’ve ever had.” 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, pup.” Sirius said, as the last of their guests made their way home.

“Hope you like tomorrow too.” Remus said.

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Your birthday, of course.” Sirius said.

They both looked at Harry funny and he blushed. He had a tendency to forget his own birthday because it was rarely (and by rarely he meant like three times in his whole life) celebrated. This was the first time he was free to do anything he wanted on his birthday and it was certainly exciting.

“We’ve got some great surprises in store for you.” Sirius said as he guided Harry into the fireplace.


End file.
